


Mated

by SparklePuppy



Series: Mated [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Romance, Vicchan Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 11:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18072341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklePuppy/pseuds/SparklePuppy
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov first learned about the secret matchmaking figure skating coaches worked behind the scenes when he was 18. He had presented as an Alpha at the age of 14, much to the relief of his coach.Katsuki Yuuri was a late bloomer. Sobs wracked his body on the eve of his 18th birthday. He had not been expecting to go into heat and present as an Omega. Now he would have to give up his dreams of skating on the same ice as Viktor Nikiforov and graduating college to find a mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love alpha/omega stories. And since I love YOI, it was only a matter of time before this was born. I have all but the last two chapters written. This one is a little bit of a prologue. :)

Viktor Nikiforov first learned about the secret matchmaking figure skating coaches worked behind the scenes when he was 18. He had presented as an Alpha at the age of 14, much to the relief of his coach. Yakov Feltsman had worried that his star pupil was an Omega because of his penchant for playing with the gender spectrum is his appearance and demeanor. But since the boy was an Alpha he was not required to find a mate within six months of presenting.

 

However, the girl standing in front of him, blocking his exit from the ice rink was in need of a mate. He felt like he was drowning in her pheromones. She was close to her heat, desperately close by the nauseating scent clawing at him. Viktor hurriedly yanked his t-shirt over his mouth and nose, pushing backward on the ice. The girl babbled at him, Spanish he thought, slipping on the ice as she tried to follow him wearing her street shoes.

 

“I don't understand. I'm sorry.” He scrambled further away from her, barely registering that the new kid Georgi Popovich was screaming his head off for Yakov.

 

Their coach appeared from his office, lunging past the strange man leaning on the boards watching the scene unfold dispassionately. Yakov growled and grabbed the girl, ranting in English about the possibility of her breaking her neck and how possibly stupid could her coach be to let her out so close to her heat. He hauled the Omega off the ice and caught the coach under the arm before dragging them away to the office. He gave Viktor a worried glance, obviously questioning if the boy needed assistance. Viktor waved his hand gesturing for the coach to leave him alone. The older Russian was the only person besides his personal doctor that knew that the pheromones of female Omegas were revolting to him. Viktor had worried that something was wrong with him, but the doctor had assured him that he was just fine, since he was drawn to and reacted positively to the pheromones of male Omegas.

 

Georgi hurried over to where Viktor had slumped against the far side of the rink to wait for lingering nausea from the girl’s scent to pass. “You okay?”

 

He nodded. “She’s close to heat. Why is she even here?”

 

“To mate with you! You’re any Omega’s dream!” The dark-haired boy gaped at him with wide eyes.

 

Viktor’s own eyes narrowed. If Georgi weren’t solidly a Beta and heterosexual, he would have thought that he was being flirted with. “I’m only 18, why would I get mated now?”

 

“Omegas have to mate within six months of presenting. They probably thought they could trap you into mating with her if you got a whiff of her scent this close to heat.” Georgi glanced over his shoulder at the office door with a frown. They could faintly hear Yakov yelling but were unable to make out what he was actually saying.

 

“Stupid.” Viktor wrinkled his nose in disgust. He straightened up to his full height. “Tell Yakov that I went home, will you?”

 

Georgi nodded. “Sure, you okay?”

 

“Yes, just don’t want to deal with people’s stupidity.” Viktor skated away from the other boy.

 

Yakov found him later in the apartment that he had purchased for himself and Makkachin just two days after his 18th birthday. “I hoped I had a while before we had to have this talk. I'm sorry.” The man sighed and sank down in the armchair next to the couch where Viktor was sprawled.

 

Viktor shifted so he was sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, arms around them. He blinked at his coach, the man who was a surrogate father to him. “Why was that girl here? Who even is she?”

 

“A skater from Spain, middle-level talent. I doubt she'll ever seriously contend on an international level. She presented two months ago. Her coach brought her here so close to her heat in hopes of trapping you into being her mate.” Yakov tossed his cap onto the coffee table and scrubbed a hand over his bare head.

 

“But why me?”

 

Yakov gestured a hand around the flat. “You're well on your way to dominating men's figure skating for years to come. You have a waiting list of sponsors that are desperate to work with you. And you are a very good-looking young man. Omegas all over the world, even ones not associated with skating, desire you to be their mate.”

 

Viktor knew that he was his beauty and wealth were attractive to Omegas. His inner Alpha preened at the attention that he received from media and fans. “I still don't understand though. Bringing her here, that coach almost acted like I was obligated to mate the girl.”

 

“Omegas must find a mate within six months of presenting if they are 13 or older. Supposedly, this is to protect them. Mated Omegas are immune to the Alpha commands of anyone except their mate.”

 

“Yes, I know this. I did attend that Alpha/Omega class you forced on me,” Viktor growled in frustration.

 

Yakov gave him a stern look, silencing the growl. “As a method to protect Omega skaters, coaches try to find mates for the newly presented amongst the skating community. An Alpha that is a skater themselves, or somehow associated with skating, is much more likely to allow their Omega to continue to skate.”

 

The young Alpha nodded in understanding. Now it made sense why the girl's coach had brought her to St. Petersburg in hope of mating Viktor. “I would help if I could…”

 

“I know. I've had a few requests for you to mate Omegas since you've been in the senior division. I've rejected them all, gently, because they were female. This is the first time a coach has ignored my denial and brought their student here regardless. Usually, any matchmaking is conducted over phone and email until both parties agree to meet.” Yakov leaned forward. “It's time for you to start considering which, if any, skaters you would be willing to mate.”

 

Viktor blinked at him. “What?”

 

Yakov held up a hand to stall any dramatics from the young man. “I know that you keep tabs on both the Juniors and Seniors skaters. If you were to give me a list of skaters that if they presented as an Omega, you would consider, then I can continue to run interference for you. You're going to become more and more desirable as the years go by Vitya. I want to protect you as much as I can.”

 

“So I make you a list and…”

 

“If I'm approached by someone that is on the list, you and I will discuss what happens next. If the person is not on the list, I will continue to rebuff them as I have been.” Yakov watched as Viktor called for his poodle and buried his face in her fur while thinking.

 

“No girls.” Viktor's voice was muffled since he didn't raise his head from Makkachin's side.

 

Yakov smiled slightly. “No girls. You don't have to give me a list right now. Think about it. If there's someone, let me know.” He stood up with a groan. His knees were not getting any younger. “Make sure you eat something. I know you likely skipped lunch.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Goodnight Makkachin. Don't let your boy stay up too late. He has early practice.” Yakov held back a chuckle at the answering woof and moved towards the door.

 

Viktor finally raised his face from his dog. “Thank you, Yakov.” The man nodded silently and slipped out leaving the Alpha to his thoughts.

 

The next morning a pink post-it note appeared on Yakov's office door.

 

**Christophe Giacommeti (Switzerland)**

 

It was another 16 months before another note, this time blue appeared.

 

**Katsuki Yuuri (Japan, Juniors div.)**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When a figure skater presents as an Omega, usually their coach will put out feelers among the skating community to find them an Alpha. It’s how so many Omegas are able to stay skaters. If you give me permission, I’ll send out an email to all the other coaches that I’m friendly with looking for an Alpha that meets the needs and wants that you have. We’re almost guaranteed that somewhere in the world is someone associated with the skating community that will be the Alpha you want to have.” Celestino Cialdini leaned forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to put in the last chapter's notes that this story is going to be fairly tame. No smut, sorry. The stars have to align just right for me to write smut and they haven't while I've been writing this. Actually, the T rating is probably too high. There's not even cussing. Thanks for all the kudos and comments so far. Hope you enjoy this next installment. :)

Katsuki Yuuri was a late bloomer.

 

Sobs wracked his body on the eve of his 18th birthday. This wasn't supposed to be happening. He had gone so long without presenting that he had thought he was going to be a Beta like his parents. He had not been expecting to go into heat and present as an Omega. His sister had presented young as an Alpha before she was even 13. Although in hindsight, Yuuri himself might have caused Mari’s presentation. She had presented after discovering a trio of bullies happily shoving her beloved baby brother into a mud puddle. 

 

Everything that Yuuri had worked for was falling apart. He had been accepted to a university in the United States. A world-class figure skating coach had accepted him as a pupil. Now he would have to give up his dreams of skating on the same ice as Viktor Nikiforov and graduating college to find a mate.

 

His next sob made his whole body shudder as he wept for his lost dreams.

 

“Come downstairs. Minako-sensei and Celestino-sensei are both here to help come up with a plan.” Cool hands smoothed his hair back as his sister spoke softly. She pulled him up to a sitting position before gently wiping away his tears.

 

“Coach Celestino is here? Like really here?” He gaped at her.

 

She nodded, handing him his glasses. “He got the first plane he could after you called him. Come along. The longer you dawdle the less time we have to find you a good mate.” Mari gripped his arm to pull him from his bedroom. 

 

It was late in the evening with no customers or guests around so the family had the ability to talk freely about Yuuri’s situation. Hasetsu was a small town. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to keep his Omega status a secret for very long. He bowed to his ballet teacher and the man that should have been his skating coach when he reached the dining room. Okukawa Minako gestured him to kneel in the space between herself and his mother. “I’m sorry that you wasted your time and money coming here Coach,” he apologized.

 

“Yuuri, your life is not over just because you have presented as an Omega.” The man leaned forward slightly and attempted to catch his eye.

 

“It is though. I have to find a mate, an Alpha that will claim me. What Alpha would allow me to keep skating and go to school in Detroit? I’ll have to move to wherever my Alpha is.” Yuuri shook his head. He bit his lip to keep tears from falling.

 

Minako placed a gentle hand on his back. “Yuuri, just listen to Celestino. Please. I don’t think it’s as hopeless as you think it is.”

 

“When a figure skater presents as an Omega, usually their coach will put out feelers among the skating community to find them an Alpha. It’s how so many Omegas are able to stay skaters. If you give me permission, I’ll send out an email to all the other coaches that I’m friendly with looking for an Alpha that meets the needs and wants that you have. We’re almost guaranteed that somewhere in the world is someone associated with the skating community that will be the Alpha you want to have.” Celestino Cialdini leaned forward.

 

Mari snorted. “The only Alpha Yuuri wants is Viktor.”

 

“Now is not the time.” Hiroko gave her daughter a silencing look. The girl mumbled an apology and bowed her head demurely.

 

“I might be able to keep skating?” Yuuri asked hopefully, ignoring the interruption from his sister. He glanced sideways at Minako. She hadn’t seemed surprised by the skating coach’s announcement so he wondered if she had known about coaches making arrangements for Omegas. Maybe something similar had happened among ballet companies when she had been younger and touring.

 

Celestino nodded. “If that’s what you want. You don’t have to decide tonight. I don’t want you to rush into a decision, Yuuri, but if you want me to help you find an Alpha, we’ll talk about what you want. Do you want to skate? Do you want to go to school? Do you want an Alpha that’s going to be on hand or perhaps someone distant? Whatever it is you want, then I’ll email the other coaches with that information. They’ll look amongst their students, choreographers, family members, costumers, trainers, dance teachers, anyone they know, to find an Alpha that fits your criteria.”

 

“Is it guaranteed that Yuuri will find an Alpha this way?” Toshiya asked watching his son with soft eyes.

 

“No, it is not. Unfortunately. But there’s a much better chance of finding Yuuri a good mate this way than through any of the matchmakers that are traditionally used. I really would like to do this for your family, even if Yuuri decides not to continue to skate.” Celestino looked around the table at everyone. He seemed to understand that Minako, despite being of no blood relation, was as much a member of the Katsuki family as those that bore the name.

 

Yuuri’s parents held a silent conversation before his mother gave the boy a nod. “We support you completely. This is your choice.”

 

“If this is my best shot at continuing to skate, I want to do it.” Yuuri lifted his head to look at Celestino confidently. “I want an Alpha that will allow me to keep skating. I want to train with you in Detroit and go to school. I want to be allowed to concentrate on school and skating until I graduate.”

 

“You don’t have to make any decisions tonight,” Celestino said.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “I know what I want. There’s no sense wasting time thinking about it when I know what I want.”

 

“Okay, skating and school. Do you prefer a male or female Alpha?” The skating coach was already composing an email on his phone.

 

“Male. Definitely male.” Yuuri nodded.

 

Celestino looked up from his phone after a few moments. “Okay, I sent the first email. I should have some replies to go through in the morning when I get up.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celestino waited until the skater had caught his breath and had a drink before starting the discussion about the Alpha offers he had received. “I have already received five offers for you to consider. One of them, I feel really good about and think that it might be the one to choose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end of the chapter I introduce some text messages into the story. The names are how the sender of that text message is programmed into the recipient's phone. Yes, one of the names switches mid-conversation. Yuuri changes how the sender's name is saved in his phone while carrying on the conversation. Just wanted to make sure that I cleared up any possible confusion about that now.
> 
> Also, I did bad math and make Yuuko pregnant at a time when I think in canon she had already had the triplets. Just go with it, please. Wibbly wobbly timey wimey and all that.
> 
> And finally, I looked at multiple references and think I got the honorifics right. But I don't speak Japanese and don't have a native speaker handy to consult with so I accept full responsibility if I screwed them up.

Celestino leaned against the boards watching Yuuri skate around the rink. The young girl from the front counter, a childhood friend of Yuuri’s, was leaning next to him rubbing her pregnant belly with one hand. Nishigori Yuuko blessed him with one of her sweet smiles. “I’m really glad that you’re helping Yuuri.”

 

He nodded. “I’m glad that I’m able to help. I got several responses from other coaches. I’m extremely hopeful that we’ll find an Alpha for him soon.”

 

“Don’t let him settle. He’ll make sacrifices thinking that he’s doing what’s best for his family, but please, don’t let him pick an Alpha who won’t support his dream.” She nodded when Minako joined them.

 

“I won’t. That’s for sure,” Minako stated watching the boy jump on the ice.

 

Yuuko nodded. “Good. I’ll leave you to your business.” She waddled back to the front counter.

 

“Good news?” Minako asked.

 

“Five offers already, one in particular that I believe is a good choice.” Celestino nodded. He waved Yuuri over when he squinted in their direction. He waited until the skater had caught his breath and had a drink before starting the discussion about the Alpha offers he had received. “I have already received five offers for you to consider. One of them, I feel really good about and think that it might be the one to choose.”

 

Yuuri took a bracing breath. “What are the offers?”

 

Celestino quickly covered the four offers that offered Yuuri the chance to skate and attend university. One of them requested that he relocate from Detroit to Canada because the Alpha was a freshly presented 14-year-old. He didn’t respond to but mentally agreed with Yuuri’s crinkled nose about that one. “The fifth offer, the one that I feel would be the best, is an Alpha that after considering your request to focus on school and skating until you graduate, has requested anonymity for the time being, until you decide if you want him as an Alpha. After that, he wants secrecy from the media. He wants you to continue skating, to go to school. But he's afraid that you being mated will cause a distraction. The press would always hound you.”

 

“Does he want me to move somewhere in particular?” Yuuri asked.

 

The coach shook his head. “He says that you can do so anywhere that you want.”

 

“I am concerned about the anonymity though. Who is he that he doesn’t want to be known?” Minako narrowed her eyes.

 

“The coach that put me in touch with this particular Alpha with explained to me why this Alpha wants to remain anonymous. I can say that I trust this Alpha. I’ve exchanged emails with him. He even provided character and financial references. Some of whom I have already spoken with. I definitely recommend having further discussions with him to flesh out a contract and see if you’re amenable to mating with him.” Celestino said.

 

Yuuri chewed his lip. “I… I’m willing to consider it. But I want Minako to meet him. Not that I don’t trust you, but she knows me better. I think she would be a better judge of what my opinion of him would be. And I want to be able to talk with him somehow myself. Maybe text messaging?”

 

Celestino nodded. “I think that those are reasonable requests. Would you like me to email the coach and Alpha and enter serious negotiations?”

 

“Please.” Yuuri nodded.

 

“And the other Alphas?” Minako prompted.

 

A thoughtful frown crossed Yuuri’s face. “Maybe don’t reject them but let them know that I’m in negotiations with an Alpha in case they want to withdraw their offer? Except for the 14-year-old. That’s just gross. Reject him.”

 

“Sure. I’ll go work on those emails. Perhaps you’ve been on the ice long enough today? You could go to the studio or do some cross-training.” Celestino shot a glance at Minako. She nodded in understanding that Yuuri had been on the ice for too long that day and he needed to rest.

 

She grinned at Yuuri. “Come on, you can help me work on the choreography for the next recital for the younger students.”

 

He nodded mutely and took his skate guards and glasses from the top of the boards where he had left them. It had only been three days since the end of his presenting heat and he was already negotiating with an Alpha. He sighed and wished that he could go back in time to when he’d been a carefree child dancing in Minako-sensei’s recitals.

 

**~*~**

 

Celestino watched silently as Yuuri moved through some simple but beautiful choreography. The Omega stopped dancing when he spotted the figure skating coach in the mirror. He whirled toward him. “Well? What happened?”

 

“I spoke with the Alpha himself. He agreed to your requests for Minako to meet him and to text with you. He’s going to call me back soon with a phone number that’s dedicated solely to you. He also asked if he could come to Japan not only to meet Minako but to watch you skate in person. I agree with him that any negotiations and contracts would best be dealt with in person now. Plus, he’ll be on hand to issue the mating bite.” The coach watched Yuuri and Minako for reactions.

 

The ballet teacher blew out a breath of relief. “Sounds like this Alpha is confident that Yuuri will accept.”

 

Celestino nodded. “I think that he will. He told me what he’s going to offer to Yuuri once the communications have opened between them. He’s a very fair Alpha. I think he’ll be good for Yuuri.”

 

“What did he offer?” Minako asked.

 

The coach shook his head in response. “He asked me not to repeat the offer until he’s been in contact with Yuuri himself. But there’s no doubt that Yuuri will be able to go to school and continue skating. So, the question is whether you’re okay with him coming to Japan.” 

 

Yuuri nodded slowly. “Yes. Then Minako doesn’t have to travel to him and he’ll be around. I would offer to let him stay at the onsen but then I’d see him. And my parents wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret.”

 

“He can stay in my guest room. You’ll just have to stay away from the studio while he’s visiting.” The ballerina offered.

 

“I’ll let him know when I hear from him. He might choose to stay in the city so that he doesn’t risk running into you accidentally.” Celestino’s phone chirped from his pocket. “Actually, that’s him now. If you’ll excuse me.”  He stepped out of the studio.

 

Minako tilted her head to the side and studied her favorite pupil. “How are you doing with this? Really?”

 

The young man licked his lips and dropped onto the floor beside his bottle of water. His brow furrowed while he considered his answer. Finally, he looked up. “My anxiety is worse. The doctor said the post-heat hormones in my body could be contributing along with the stress of having to choose a mate. But I’m glad that Celestino-sensei is helping. I wouldn’t even know where to begin to look for a mate that would allow me to skate if not for him.”

 

“You’re really comfortable with this Alpha coming to be here? Without meeting him? Are you sure about the whole secrecy thing?”

 

He nodded firmly. “Yes. It takes some pressure off me. I trust you to help me decide whether he’s a good match for me.”

 

She raised her brow at him. “What aren't you telling me?”

 

“Nothing Minako-sensei,” he said quickly accompanied with a shrug. He shrank back from her, turning his face away. “I'm scared.”

 

“Of what?” 

 

He sniffed quietly. “My Omega wants to be bred. Bad. I'm afraid I can't fight it once I'm mated. But if I don't know my Alpha, then I won't be able to cave. I won't have to worry about whether my birth control works or not. I want kids. In the future. Not now.”

 

“So that explains why you're okay with not actually knowing who he is.” She rubbed his back.

 

He nodded. “You'll be able to pick a good match for me.”

 

“He’d better be a great match for you. I won’t let you settle for anything but the best if I have anything to say about it.” She knelt next to him and placed a gentle hand on his neck. “Celestino asked about skating and school. What else do you want Yuuri?”

 

He leaned into her touch. “I’d like to fall in love with my Alpha, have some children one day. Not now. Definitely not before I finish school. But after I’ve graduated and retired from skating. I’d like a happy future, like my parents.”

 

She smiled and kissed the top of his head. “You got it.”

 

**~*~**

 

The cursor blinked teasingly on the blank screen of the phone. Celestino had assured Yuuri that the mystery Alpha was fluent in English and would be able to communicate with him via text message in his second language. Yuuri had to consciously fight chewing his lip while he stared. “You can do this,” he whispered and typed a quick message, sending it before he could change his mind.

 

Yuuri: Hi, this is Katsuki Yuuri.

 

Alphasan: Hello Yuuri! Thank you for allowing me to come to Japan.

 

Yuuri: Of course. Thank you for offering to be my Alpha. 

 

Alphasan: You're very welcome. I hope that we can come to an agreement that we can both be happy with.

 

Yuuri: May I ask you a somewhat personal question, Alphasan?

 

Alphasan: Alphasan?

 

Yuuri: -san is an honorific. Almost like calling someone Mr. in English.

 

Alphasan: You don't have to be so formal with me.

 

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. He wanted some sort of a name to call the mystery Alpha, but just simply calling them Alpha felt odd to him. He ran through possible names to call the other man before settling on one.

 

Yuuri: I could address you as Alphachan? Technically -chan is for women but it sounds better than Alphakun. It's used for friends and family.

 

Alphasan: Alphachan is acceptable. Ask your question.

 

Yuuri: Alright, Alphachan. My question is why me?

 

Alphachan: Because you're a beautiful skater. I would love to see you at the top of a podium. I want the decision to leave skating to be yours. No one else should decide that.

 

Yuuri: Thank you.

 

Alphachan: Today's your birthday! Happy birthday! How are you celebrating? May I bring you a present when I come?

 

Yuuri: Oh. With everything that's going on, my birthday was sort of forgotten this year. You don't have to bring me a present.

 

Alphachan: I want to bring you a present! Promise me you'll at least do something fun for your birthday.

 

Yuuri: I skated and danced today. Those are fun.

 

Alphachan: But you probably did them as part of training. 

 

Yuuri: Yes.

 

Alphachan: So do something fun tomorrow. Promise.

 

Yuuri: I will.

 

Alphachan: Promise?

 

Yuuri: Promise.

 

Alphachan: Good. I have a very important question for you that will decide the fate of this potential relationship.

 

Yuuri sat up and stared at his phone. What was the Alpha going to ask him? He could feel his heart racing from the prospect of pushing away the Alpha before they even got started because of a flubbed response. He took a deep breath.

 

Yuuri: Okay…

 

Alphachan: Dogs or cats?

 

The Omega flopped back on the bed giggling. That was the relationship-deciding question? Whether he preferred dogs or cats. He was wiping tears of laughter away when his phone chimed.

 

Alphachan: Yuuri?

 

Yuuri: I'm sorry Alphachan. I was so worried about what you could possibly ask me that your question was a relief.

 

Yuuri: Dogs. I don't mind cats. But definitely dogs. I have one.

 

Alphachan: Good. Me too. I'm sorry I worried you.

 

Yuuri decided to open up to Alphachan. It was better for the man to know exactly what he was getting with Yuuri now than to discover it after exchanging mating bites.

 

Yuuri: It's not your fault that you worried me.  I suffer from anxiety. I have for years. I probably always will.

 

Alphachan: And this whole situation is probably not helping. I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?

 

Yuuri: Not right now. I don't think my stress level will lower until I pick an Alpha. Coach said you made an offer?

 

Alphachan: If there's ever anything I can do to help with your anxiety, anything, please tell me. Any time day or night. 

Yuuri: I will. Thank you.

 

Alphachan: As for the offer, I will remain a hands-off Alpha until you graduate from university. I would like to provide you with an allowance to be used for living expenses, skating expenses, etc. Anything that you feel you need. I was thinking $10000 USD per month.

 

Yuuri gaped at his phone. What was the Alpha thinking offering money like that to a complete stranger? Yes, Alphas had a responsibility to tend to the needs of their Omegas, physical, emotional, mental and financial. But thousands of dollars a month?

 

Yuuri: That's way too much. I can't accept.

 

Alphachan: I don't want you to have to work while skating and studying. You may if you choose. But I have the money. Please let me provide for you.

 

Yuuri: How can you afford it?

 

Alphachan: Family money.

 

Yuuri: I am going to agree only because it would remove the financial burden on my parents. I do not want to be a kept Omega.

 

Alphachan: Just call me Sugar Alpha ;)

 

Yuuri giggled. At least the Alpha had a sense of humor. He glanced up at a soft knock a d his door sliding open. “Dinner is ready. Katsudon because it's your birthday.” Mari smiled at him. 

 

“Thank you. I'll be there in a moment.” He wiggled his phone to let her know that he needed to finish his conversation before joining the family. She nodded and disappeared.

 

Yuuri: I think I'll stick to Alphachan. There’s something else you should know.

 

Alphachan: You can tell me anything Yuuri. I’ll never repeat anything you ever tell me.

 

Yuuri: My Omega very much wants to be bred. But I want to skate and get a degree first. That’s part of why my anxiety is so bad right now.

 

Alphachan: I don’t want children right now. We don’t have to spend your heats together if you don’t want to.

 

Yuuri: Would you be willing to continue being anonymous after mating? My Omega can’t pull me towards you if it doesn’t know who you are. Then we could almost meet naturally? Either after I’ve finished school or if we’re ever in the same place at the same time because of skating.

 

Alphachan: I would like to consider it before I get you a definite answer. But I am willing to think seriously about it.

 

Yuuri: Thank you for considering it. I need to join my family for dinner. They didn't forget my birthday after all.

 

Alphachan: Good. Enjoy yourself. I probably won't text again until I reach Japan. My flight leaves in just a few hours.

 

Yuuri: Have a safe flight. Goodnight, Alphachan.

 

Alphachan: Goodnight Yuuri.

 

Yuuri smiled and tucked his phone in his pocket to go downstairs to eat his favorite meal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally, I would copy a couple of paragraphs that I felt sum up the chapter here. But since the Alpha's identity is revealed in this chapter, you'll just have to read it for yourself.

Viktor glanced up when he heard footsteps approaching where he was sitting against the door of his hostess’s house. Because he had been traveling light, with only a carry on suitcase and no checked luggage, he had managed to catch an earlier train from Fukuoka to Hasetsu, arriving an hour earlier than Okukawa Minako was expecting him. He recognized the prima ballerina after googling her on the airplane. He had wanted to prepare himself for what to expect. He had expected Yuuri to request for him to meet with his parents or sister, not with his childhood ballet teacher.

 

He quickly stood, brushing the seat of his pants off. He gave the woman a bow before demonstrating his limited knowledge of the Japanese language. “I apologize for my early arrival, Okukawa-San. I took an early train.”

 

The woman eyed him. He had dressed simply in black jeans with a black hoodie pulled up over a grey beanie. He was wearing a face mask on the lower half of his face, something he had seen many Asians wear during travel. It had helped him blend in and hide his identity. The only thing still showing that was recognizable was his blue eyes, but he had covered them with sunglasses on the airplane and train, letting people assume that he was hungover from a night of partying.

 

He frowned when she spoke rapidly in Japanese. “I am sorry. My Japanese is small.”

 

“You're lucky I didn't bring Yuuri back with me. He'd recognize those eyes of yours anywhere. Get inside.” Minako switched to English and gestured him into the home before her. She glanced around to make sure the Alpha hadn't been seen before stepping inside.

 

“I should remove my shoes, yes?” He pressed back against the wall with his case to leave the woman room in her tiny foyer. He had researched Japanese customs during his flight and knew that most people wanted shoes removed in their homes.

 

She nodded and pointed for him to leave his shoes beside her own. “Yes, thank you for asking. This way.” She gestured for him to follow her through the small apartment to her guest room.

 

Viktor pushed his hood back and removed his mask as he looked around at her home. He saw a few framed photos leading him to believe that she was very friendly with the Katsuki family. He wondered if she were related somehow. “Thank you for the invitation to stay. You have a lovely home.”

 

“Let's just get one thing straight. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Yuuri. My loyalty is to him. Attempting to charm and sweet talk me will get you nowhere.” Minako drilled a finger into his chest.

 

He held his hands up. He might have been taller than the Beta woman and stronger, but he could tell from the fierce glare in her eyes that she would not hold back ripping him limb from limb if he breathed wrong. “I’m not trying to earn your loyalty. I would never ask you to betray Yuuri. I’m just trying to be polite.”

 

She gave him a satisfied nod before stepped back. “I am Minako Okukawa, Yuuri’s dance teacher and a close family friend.” She held her hand out for a handshake.

 

“Viktor Nikiforov. It’s nice to meet you Okukawa-san.” He shook her hand. 

 

“When you have settled your belongings, I will be waiting for you in the living area.” She turned on her heel and left him alone in the small guest room.

 

Viktor had barely entered the living room when Minako spoke up. “Why Yuuri?” 

 

“I’m drawn to him. He’s beautiful. Physically, but oh, his skating. I want to see him skate for years. With the right coach, he could be a World Champion. He deserves to be a champion.” He smiled remembering the videos of the teenager skating.

 

The woman gave him a nod before gesturing for him to sit. “Yes, he does. You’re being very generous. Where is the money coming from?”

 

“Accounts left for me by my parents. They died when I was young. The aunt that raised me invested that money wisely. So I can provide Yuuri with a life of luxury from my family money and live happily for myself with the money from my sponsorships.” He shrugged. Both his aunt and Yakov had instructed him on secure financial investments. He could retire on the spot at the age of nearly 22 and live out the remainder of his life without ever working again.

 

“The anonymity? I understand why you want it until it’s decided whether you’ll actually mate. But are you willing to remain anonymous as Yuuri asked?”

 

He nodded. “Yes, I am. I would do that for him.”

 

“Why?”

 

He smiled. “I would not have thought to ask if Yuuri had not requested to be allowed to focus on school and skating and keep my identity unknown. When I thought about it though, I realized that the mate of Viktor Nikiforov will never be allowed to concentrate. As soon as it’s revealed, the media and fans will be all over whoever I mate with, demanding to know why they’re good enough for me, what kind of Alpha I am, requesting intimate details. It’s best for Yuuri if I remain a secret until he is ready to reveal it.” He trailed off with another lift of the shoulders.

 

Minako nodded sagely, studying him for signs that he was being dishonest. “He idolizes you as a skater.”

 

“I could tell. He has borrowed some of my choreography in his routines this year,” Viktor said with a smile. “Although, he’s much sweeter than I am, more graceful and gentle on the ice. No matter how hard I try, I can’t completely lose the edge caused by my being an Alpha.”

 

They fell into a  somewhat companionable silence for a few moments while Viktor fidgeted unsure what to say to the woman to assure her that he was sincere. “How do you feel about kids?” She was the first to speak.

 

He shrugged. “They’re okay, I guess.”

 

“Yuuri wants kids someday.”

 

“I would like to have a family. Not right now, I know that I have some growing myself to do before I help someone else grow. But someday.” He nodded.

 

“He will be practicing in about an hour if you want to watch him skate in person. I have to go to tell him what my impressions of you were.” She glanced at the clock.

 

Viktor nodded eagerly. “I’d love to go watch him. I’m assuming I’ll need to wear the beanie, mask, and glasses? Since you said he was a fan.”

 

“Yes, definitely. And Yuuko, one of the employees at the rink is a fan of yours as well, If negotiations fall through and you don’t mate with Yuuri, I expect you to provide both of them with signed posters or something.” She arched her brow at him.

 

He nodded again. “Of course.”

 

“Good. I’ll write down the directions to get to the rink. You can walk from here. Don’t leave for 45 minutes otherwise you’ll risk meeting Yuuri. I’m going to meet with him and his coach before he practices. Anything I need to relay?” She stood up.

 

“No, my offer remains the same that I discussed with Yuuri before I traveled. Monthly allowance, anonymity. Do you know, did he do anything fun yesterday? I made him promise me he would for his birthday.”

 

She laughed. “He took the morning off to play on the beach with Vicchan.”

 

Viktor grinned. “That would be a sight to see sometime. Do you mind carrying my present to him? I brought him a gift for his birthday.”

 

“I can do that.” She nodded.

 

**~*~**

 

“This is from the Alpha.” Minako held out the box wrapped in dark burgundy paper with a gold bow. 

 

Yuuri’s face lit up and he stopped chewing on his lip in apprehension. “Really?” He snatched it from her hands. He took a deep breath before carefully removing the bow and unfolding the paper from around the box. Lifting the lid, he saw a silver-fronted photo case with paw prints engraved around a central opening. 

 

Enclosed was a note carefully printed in English. “Fill this with photos of your dog to keep you company as you travel. Happy birthday!”

 

“Well, we all know the way to Yuuri’s heart is through his puppy.” Minako rolled her eyes and sank onto the bench next to the skater. 

 

He nodded happily and cradled the book to his chest with one hand while he navigated his phone.

 

Yuuri: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! The photo book is lovely. I can’t wait to fill it with photos of Vicchan.

 

Alphachan: You’re very welcome. Okukawa-san said you spent the morning at the beach with him yesterday. I’m glad you got to relax with your baby.

 

Yuuri: It was a good day. Did your travel go well?

 

Alphachan: It did. You have practice that you should be getting ready for and coaches to talk with. I don’t want Okukawa-san to be mad at me for distracting you. She’s scary.

 

Yuuri glanced at the ballerina sitting beside him pretending not to read over his shoulder. She snickered when she read the last two words and he swore he could hear her whisper “Hell yeah, I am.”

 

Yuuri: Getting ready now. You’re safe from the terrifying ballerina for one more day.

 

Alphachan: Thank you. Skate beautiful.

 

He smiled and slipped the phone into his bag. “So, what’s your verdict?”

 

“I think he’s a good Alpha for you. He really does have your best interest in mind with this offer. You know that I was unsure about him remaining unknown, but I understand why you asked.” Minako nodded. She closed the gift box for him and tucked it into his skate bag carefully while he put on his skates.

 

He bit his lip. “Can I fall in love with him?”

 

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder “Oh, Yuuri, you could easily fall in love with him.”

 

“Will he stay anonymous?” He looked at her with a hopeful expression.

 

She nodded. “Yes, he’s willing to remain anonymous for you. He sees the upside to it.”

 

“How would he mate me though if he stays anonymous? He has to bite me.” Yuuri rubbed at the spot on his neck where the Alpha that he chose would sink their teeth in to mark him as their property.

 

She considered with a small frown. “You could probably be blindfolded?” 

 

After a moment Yuuri nodded. “Yes, I think that could work.” He looked up when Celestino joined them. He fisted his hands on his thighs to keep his hands from shaking with nerves. “I want to accept Alphachan’s offer. The contract can have the terms that we’ve already discussed and agreed upon with the addition that he remains anonymous until we meet because I’m done with school or because we’re in the same place for skating.”

 

**~*~**

 

Viktor leaned against the wall, obscured by shadow, his breath stolen from him from the beauty being exhibited on the ice. He knew that Yuuri was aware of his presence. The younger man had stumbled slightly before lifting his nose to scent the air. He had turned towards where Viktor was standing, squinting a little to compensate for the lack of his glasses. Minako had assured him that as long as he stayed bundled in his beanie and mask with glasses and stayed as far from the ice as possible, there was no way that Yuuri would be able to see him clearly from the ice.

 

After a shy wave, Yuuri had asked his coach to start the music for his free skate over and took up his starting position. Viktor watched enthralled. His Alpha side preened at the performance that was just for him. As a skater, he made mental notes of Yuuri's strengths and weaknesses. He saw a lot in his skill that could use improvement. The Omega was shaky on his triples and definitely needed to add a quad to his repertoire. But the young man moved in a way that completed the music swirling in the air around them. Viktor wondered if Yuuri would be receptive to him sending him notes on his performance to share with Coach Cialdini.

 

Yuuri ended in his pose, the same as his starting pose, this time with his chest heaving. Viktor smiled behind his mask. His soon-to-be Omega was going to wreak havoc on the skating world when he honed his skill and found his confidence. The Alpha couldn't wait to share the ice with him. Minako walked over to him. “Yuuri accepts your offer. We printed the contracts if you want to look over them in the office.”

 

Viktor nodded mutely, not wanting to risk being recognized by his voice. He followed the woman to the office, waiting until she gestured for him to take off his glasses to slide them off. “Does his family know? Do they approve?” He asked skimming through the contract to ensure it was exactly as it should be. 

 

“Yes. They gave Yuuri their support and then stepped back to let Celestino and I handle it. His sister is struggling. She's protective of him, but she accepts that he has to do this and trusts his and my judgment that you're the best Alpha for him. Does your family support you?”

 

“I only have my aunt. She just wants me to be happy. Yuuri has to sign first or he'll recognize my signature. And how does he want to do the bite? He'll have to be blindfolded.” Viktor handed the papers back to her. 

 

She tapped the papers against her palm. “I'll have him sign now with Celestino as a witness. I'll witness your signature. He asked if it could be done either here or my ballet studio. I would suggest the studio. I can give you privacy guaranteed. Here either Yuuko or her husband might see you.”

 

“The studio then.”

 

“You should go on back to my place then. I'll handle this.” She waved the papers. 

 

He pulled his glasses back on. “Thank you. I'll see you soon.” He stepped past her and hurried from the building. 

 

Alphachan: You skate beautifully. I can't wait to be your mate. I'm so honored you chose me.

 

Yuuri: I skated just for you.

 

Alphachan: I don't deserve such beauty. What would you like for a mating present?

 

Yuuri: It sounds silly but could I have something with your scent on it? A sweatshirt or blanket?

 

Alphachan: Of course, my beautiful dancer. Anything your heart desires. 

 

**~*~**

 

Yuuri stood blindfolded in the center of the ballet studio, clenching his fingers around the sweatshirt he was holding. He almost flung the shirt to the side. Perhaps it was stupid and immature of him, but he wanted Alphachan to have something with his scent on it. He heard the door open and close, step approaching him. 

 

The Alpha was light on his feet, barely making a sound as he crossed the distance between them. Gentle hands settled on his forearms. “I wanted you to have this. I want you to have my scent to carry with you.” He raised the shirt up.

 

One hand stayed on his arm while the other removed the shirt from his grip. He could feel the other man shifting to place the shirt on the floor out of the way. The hand returned to caress Yuuri's cheek. A thumb gently swiped across his lower lip causing his breath to hitch. “I'm ready,” he whispered bringing his hands up to his Alpha's muscular chest.

 

Alphachan leaned in, his lips touching Yuuri's in a sweet kiss before moving across his jaw and down to his neck. Teeth nipped at his skin in a tease as he was gathered in strong arms. He whined, a mix of arousal and pain as the Alpha clamped his teeth over the traditional mating spot. He was held steady as the Alpha gently licked at the wound to urge it to heal.

 

“I uh… I'm not going to bite the traditional place. I… well… you'll see,” Yuuri stated nervously as his head was guided towards the Alpha's neck. He trailed kisses across skin as he moved towards the man's shoulder, just above his collar bone. He licked at the chosen spot, enjoying the shiver he caused before sinking his teeth in, claiming his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now listed as part of a series because I've written a few side stories for it. The first one will be posted this Friday 3/22. :) Subscribe to the series if you want to get the email about that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His mind raced, making connections he had never made before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do the Time Warp again...
> 
> Okay, so five years are going to go by in the blink of an eye. Or rather the read of a chapter. The first two scenes are soon after Yuuri's presentation and their mating. After that some time progresses with each scene. Phichit's introduction scene is about 3 years after the mating, then the Grand Prix Final Yuuri qualifies for is the disaster Grand Prix of the show to help put things in perspective time-wise. I've linked the two songs that Viktor skates to in the endnotes. It's a reasonable assumption that a Russian would have heard Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me. But the other song I used was never released as a single and is by a not-even-one-hit-wonder. *sigh* So we'll just pretend that it was a big enough hit that he would have heard about it.

Yuuri sank to the mat between his sister and Minako to watch the exhibition skates at the Grand Prix Final. He and Celestino had worked out a training plan for the rest of the season with Yuuri staying home in Hasetsu so he had his family around him for his first few heats. Minako would attend his training sessions recording them to send to Celestino for feedback which she would then relay to the skater. It would be tough but since Yuuri had a limited schedule for his first season in the senior division, it was still workable. 

 

Wrapping his arms around himself, he studied the screen. He was wearing Alphachan’s hooded sweatshirt even though it made him feel somewhat guilty to have a crush on Viktor Nikiforov when he had already been claimed by an Alpha. But his Alpha knew about his fan status of the Russian man and had refrained from commenting on it, positively or negatively. So Yuuri figured that he didn’t mind as long as he did not have to hear about it. “He changed his exhibition skate,” he stated and pushed his glasses up, leaning forward to study what was showing of the gold medalist’s costume while he warmed up backstage.

 

“Huh? How do you know?” Mari looked at him oddly. 

 

“His exhibition costume so far this season has been grey tights with a dark purple tunic. That is so not what he’s wearing.” He pointed at Viktor’s tight black pants. The collar of a white shirt peeked out of his Russian team jacket.

 

Minako ran her tongue around her teeth and watched the Omega out of the corner of her eye. “Wonder why he changed it.”

 

“It’s not the first time he’s changed his exhibition midway through a season. He changed the year that he presented as an Alpha after some people accused him of not being Alpha enough. He choreographed a piece that was more delicate and feminine in nature as an unspoken way of telling his doubters that he was going to live his life the way he wanted to.” Yuuri barely spared her a glance as the cameras followed Viktor from the warm-up area to rinkside. His eyes widened as the man removed his team jacket to reveal that his white shirt was unbuttoned all the way to his navel showing a large expanse of his muscled chest and abs. “Oh, man. He looks so good. He’s been training again.” He pulled the neck of the sweatshirt up to cover his mouth and nose while he stared at the screen. The announcer on the TV stated that Viktor would be skating to “Pour Some Sugar on Me” causing Yuuri to tilt his head in confusion. He knew it was an American song but he didn’t know anything about it.

 

“Damn, what is he doing? Trying to impregnate every woman and Omega in the building?” Minako laughed watching Viktor dance across the ice to the suggestive lyrics. 

 

Mari elbowed Yuuri when he whimpered watching Viktor do a jump. He shifted and tried not to allow his mind to wander too far into the territory it was threatening to go. He was mated. He shouldn’t be watching the Russian man and hoping for him to show up at the door naked. It wasn’t right. Especially since Alphachan knew that Yuuri was going to be watching the exhibition skates and could feel Yuuri’s emotions through their bond. The Omega buried his face in his knees once Viktor had slid across the ice to end his skate. He could feel his Alpha’s amusement, deepening his guilt that the other man could feel his arousal.

 

Once Viktor had cleared the ice and Georgi Popovich had taken his place, Yuuri’s phone chirped. 

 

Alphachan: I don’t have to ask if you liked Viktor’s new exhibition.

 

My Darling: I’m so, so, so sorry Alphachan.

 

Alphachan: Don’t feel bad, my darling Yuuri. I don’t mind your attraction to him. It doesn’t threaten me at all.

 

**~*~**

 

Minako pushed her way into Yuuri’s bedroom carrying a large box. “I come bearing a gift from Alphachan. He sent you blankets and pillows and clothes that he scented. He thinks it might help with your heat.” 

 

Yuuri groaned and lifted his head off the bed to watch her open the box. “Oh, bless you Alphachan,” he whimpered and lurched off the bed to yank the grey blanket on top out. He wrapped it around himself tightly, inhaling the musk of his Alpha. He closed his eyes and reveled in the comfort. He concentrated on pushing his contentment and appreciation towards his mate over their bond and received a warm pulse of affection in return. 

 

“I’m just gonna do this so I don’t disturb his scent,” Minako stated and upended the box over Yuuri’s bed. 

 

“I have the best Alpha in the world,” he announced before turning his attention to changing the pile into a suitable nest for his heat. When he was done, he stepped back and eyed it with satisfaction, not even noticing that his ballet teacher had left him alone while he completed his task. He took a photo of the nest and sent it to Alphachan.

 

My Darling: You’re going to spoil me with all these blankets and pillows.

 

Alphachan: You deserve them all, my darling. I hope they help you through your heat. How close are you?

 

My Darling: Close. I expect it to hit full force late this evening. Your scent is helping though.

 

Alphachan: Good. After your heat, if you felt it truly made a difference then every heat I will send you a fresh box of scented nesting materials.

 

My Darling: That will get expensive.

 

Alphachan: I can afford it, but if it truly bothers you, you could send me back that bedding and I’ll rescent it for you at the next heat.

 

My Darling: I think that will probably be what I choose to do.

 

Alphachan: Take care of yourself, my beautiful dancer. Don’t forget to hydrate and eat your energy bars.

 

My Darling: I won’t. Try not to worry too much. I’ll be fine.

 

Alphachan: I know you will. You’re a strong Omega.

 

**~*~**

 

Yuuri roamed through the apartment that he would be sharing with another of Celestino's skaters in Detroit. His roommate was away for a few weeks visiting his family in Italy, although their coach had told Yuuri not to be surprised if he actually ended up alone for the season. The other skater and his mated Alpha had been having discussions about whether he should return to skate another season. Since Celestino would only pair Omegas with other Omegas in the apartments, Yuuri might end up alone as he was the only other Omega being coached by Celestino at the moment.

 

Alphachan: You feel sad.

 

My Darling: Homesick already. Miss everyone. The shipment of my stuff was delayed so I only have what I checked on the plane.  I wish I had my nesting blankets. Your scent would make me feel better right now. 

 

Alphachan: I'm sorry darling. Want me to call the moving company and verbally make some heads roll for you?

 

My Darling: No, my stuff is supposed to come tomorrow. What are you doing now? 

 

Alphachan: Sorting through boxes I forgot I hadn't unpacked when I moved in. I found them at the back of the closet the other day.

 

Yuuri smiled at the photo that arrived of a pile of boxes. He could see a brown pile of dog next to them and smiled. He missed his Vicchan but his own dog had to wait to come over to be with him until Mari could get away from the onsen to escort him to America. Unfortunately, it looked like it might be almost a year before that happened. The announcement that he had signed with a better coach and had presented as an Omega had caused an influx of tourists to his parents’ onsen. 

 

My Darling: When did you move in?

 

Alphachan: Four years ago. 

 

My Darling: Alphachan!

 

Alphachan: I've been busy. Ooh, there's plenty of sweatshirts in here for me to scent and mail to you. I wonder how quickly they could get to you.

 

My Darling: Thank you Alphachan you're so good to me. 

 

**~*~**

 

Yuuri stood up quickly when he heard the door open. He smiled brightly despite his nerves at meeting his new roommate. “Hi!” A bubbly Omega bounced ahead of the other two men with him. He quickly wrapped Yuuri in a hug. “I'm Phichit Chulanont.”

 

A deep chuckle pulled Yuuri from his shock. “Mon amour, Yuuri might not want to be hugged.”

 

Phichit drew back with a pout. “It's okay. I just wasn't expecting it.” Yuuri said quickly. He noticed that both the Omega and Alpha were sniffing and looking around as though expecting his Alpha to appear. He bowed slightly to Christophe Giacometti. “We skated against each other as juniors a few times before you moved up.”

 

“Yes, we did.” Christophe nearly purred surveying him. “I should have known you would be an Omega. You're just so pretty.”

 

Yuuri blushed and waited for his new roommate to complain about his mate's flirting with another Omega but the Thai skater merely roamed the apartment. He picked up Vicchan. “This is my poodle, Vicchan. You're okay with dogs right?”

 

“Yeah, of course. I've got hamsters if that's okay with you. We can trade babysitting when we have to travel for competitions.” Phichit smiled and gestured to a cage that he had put down just inside the door. 

 

“Sure,” Yuuri nodded. He hugged Vicchan while Phichit and his mate poked around the apartment. 

 

“Oh, sorry! I didn't realize that was your room. Wow, you have a beautiful nest!” Yuuri whirled at Phichit’s voice and saw him standing in the doorway of his bedroom staring at Yuuri's nest.

 

“Thank you.” Yuuri rushed forward. He appreciated the compliment but he did not want the other Omega near his nest.

 

“Are those blankets as soft as they look? Chris, check out those blankets. I want one like it.” Phichit allowed Yuuri to shuffle him back from the door.

 

Yuuri nodded. “They're wonderful. My Alpha buys them for me. They're perfect for a heat.”

 

Christophe peeked around the two Omegas but didn't push forward into Yuuri's space. He hummed before lightly squeezing his mate's neck. “Viktor is always wrapping himself in blankets like that. I'll have to ask him where he gets them.” 

 

“Viktor?” Yuuri tilted his head.

 

“Viktor Nikiforov is Chris’ best friend! I haven't met him yet but Chris promised soon.” Phichit bounced to the open bedroom door. “This would be mine, Chris. Come look.”

 

Yuuri sighed with relief when the pair disappeared into the other bedroom. He smiled and nodded at Celestino's questioning look. He grabbed a hoodie from Alphachan before shutting his bedroom door. His head had just popped out the neck hole when Phichit reappeared. “You don't smell like an Alpha but you're mated.” He gestured at the scar on Yuuri's neck.

 

“It's complicated. I'd rather not explain right now. Want to go grab dinner? I'm starving.” Yuuri smiled.

 

“Yeah, can we get pizza?” Phichit grinned

 

Yuuri nodded and grabbed his keys. “Let's go.”

 

**~*~**

 

As one, Yuuri and Phichit leaned closer to the computer screen. “There is definitely something there.”

 

Yuuri's gaze followed Phichit's finger to the mark on Viktor's shoulder. Unedited photos from the skater's latest photoshoot had been leaked online. It was shirtless and being made into posters that would sell to benefit a children's hospital. The world was freaking out. It was Viktor's first shirtless photo in nearly three years and there was a mark that might be a mating bite on his shoulder. 

 

The Alpha was standing in a pool made up to look like an Onsen. He had brought his left hand up to his shoulder, almost as though he was rubbing at an ache. Just at the side of his hand, where his clavicle joined to his shoulder was a rounded mark.

 

“That's a weird place for a mating bite though.” Chris was leaning heavily on their backs.

 

“You're his best friend. Wouldn't you know if he was mated?” Yuuri arched a brow at the Alpha invading his space.

 

Chris shrugged. “You would think, but for as free as Viktor is there are some things he won't talk about. And he doesn't let me see him naked anymore either.”

 

The two Omegas stared at him. “You've seen Viktor Nikiforov naked?” Yuuri squeaked.

 

“Of course. We used to go skinny dipping all the time. But he stopped a few years ago. Always makes the excuse that he's busy, tired, it's too cold.” He shrugged.

 

Yuuri frowned. “If Viktor were mated, why would he hide it though? Any Omega would be lucky to have him as their Alpha.”

 

“Says the Omega who doesn't know his own Alpha's name.” Phichit gave him a look.

 

Yuuri blushed. “You know why!” He hissed before fleeing to the safety of his nest. Vicchan immediately snuggled into him providing comfort.

 

“Phichit, mating is private mon amour. Leave Yuuri alone about it.” Chris’ voice scolded gently. 

 

“Christophe, he bit his Alpha on the shoulder.”

 

“And it's none of our business love. Leave it alone or I will order you to drop it. Please don't make me do that.”

 

Yuuri hugged his favorite blanket closer to himself before reaching for his chiming phone. Of course, Alphachan would immediately sense his distress and move to try to eliminate it.

 

Alphachan: What's wrong my darling?

 

My Darling: P is being nosy about our mating. 

 

Alphachan: I'm sorry love. Is there anything I can do?

 

My Darling: Am I being stupid not wanting to meet?

 

Alphachan: No. You're protecting yourself. You said yourself that your last heat the urge to breed was unbearable. I support you completely. Don't worry about meeting me until you're ready.

 

My Darling: But it's not normal to mate then stay apart for so long.

 

Alphachan: It's our normal. Don't compare our relationship with anyone else's. I would do anything for you, my darling Yuuri. If that means staying separate so you don't have to fight your instincts, then I will stay away.

 

My Darling: Thank you. I'm sorry I'm such a mess.

 

Alphachan: But you're my mess. And you're beautiful. And I wouldn't want any other Omega in the world.

 

**~*~**

 

“I'm beginning to believe that Viktor Nikiforov is the reason that Coach Yakov Feltsman has no hair on the top of his head. The gold medalist has changed his exhibition skate with very little warning, stating in his interview this morning that he's been working on it less than a week.” The announcer on TV stated.

 

Yuuri shuffled through the living room and flopped down on the couch with his blanket burrito tight around him. Vicchan jumped up on him and settled on his stomach. “Did they say what he changed his routine to?” 

 

“A Beautiful Mess? It's some country song. I googled it. Wanna hear?” Phichit offered.

 

“Nah. He's about to start.” Yuuri put his finger to his lips and focused on the TV. He let out the breath he was unconsciously holding when Viktor hit his last pose. “That was beautiful. They said he's only been working on it a week?”

 

His roommate nodded. “That's what they said. It looked like he was calling out to someone.”

 

Yuuri nodded. “Oh, there's Chris! Is he dedicating his skate to you again this time?” He grinned.

 

“Of course. My Alpha knows what I like.” Phichit winked.

 

After Chris's skate, the media caught up with both Alphas for interviews. “Viktor, why did you change your skate last minute?”

 

“I changed it for my darling. They needed to hear what I could only say by skating. Excuse me.” He gave them a dazzling smile and disappeared into the men's changing room.

 

Christophe immediately seized on the interviewer's confusion to dominate the interview by listing off his Omega's wonderful assets. “He's a good friend, distracting them from Viktor like that.” Phichit glanced sideways at Yuuri who only nodded in contemplation if the fact that Viktor appeared to be taken.

 

**~*~**

 

“You made the Grand Prix Finals!” Phichit screamed and launched himself onto Yuuri as soon as he was through the door. Vicchan yapped and happily joined the pile of men in the entry of the apartment. “I am going to host the biggest viewing party ever! My Alpha and my best friend!”

 

Yuuri laughed and hugged the Thai skater. He was still waiting to wake up and realize that he had yet to skate his last qualifier for the Grand Prix. Every day since he had qualified, Alphachan had sent him an overly large flower arrangement celebrating that he would be in the Grand Prix. The constant stream of affection and pride through his bond had kept him from sinking into a pit of anxiety. “I'm going to skate on the same ice as Viktor Nikiforov,” he whispered awestruck. 

 

Phichit screamed and tackled him again. “Promise me you'll take a selfie with him! You have to!” He shook him.

 

“I will, I will.” Yuuri giggled clinging to the younger man's shoulders. Their phones chimed at the same time and they scrambled to retrieve them.

 

“Mine's a link from Chris. Says we have to watch it,” Yuuri glanced at Phichit and got confirmation that his message was the same. The Japanese man clicked on the link. A video of Viktor being interviewed about the skaters he would be facing in the Grand Prix Final loaded.

 

“What about Yuuri Katsuki of Japan?”

 

Viktor smiled. “Katsuki-San is a beautiful skater. I want see him at the top of a podium.”

 

Both Omegas screamed and tackled each other.

 

**~*~**

 

Yuuri rolled over. After the celebration with Phichit had waned and the Omegas had retired to their separate rooms for the night, Viktor's words kept replaying in his brain.

 

_ Katsuki-San is a beautiful skater. I want to see him at the top of a podium. _

 

Those words felt so familiar. Yuuri felt sure that he had heard them or very similar before. He listened to Vicchan snoring happily from his corner of the nest while he tried to remember where he had heard them. Finally, he remembered. Alphachan had said almost that exact same thing in their first text message conversation four years before.

 

_ Because you're a beautiful skater. I would love to see you at the top of a podium. _

 

His mind raced, making connections he had never made before.

 

_ Just call me Sugar Alpha _

 

_ Pour Some Sugar on Me _

 

_ The only Alpha Yuuri wants is Viktor. _

 

_ Oh, Yuuri, you could easily fall in love with him. _

 

_ I'm not going to bite the traditional place. _

 

_ That's a weird place for a mating bite though. _

 

_ I don’t mind your attraction to him. _

 

_ What's wrong my darling? _

 

_ I changed it for my darling. _

 

_ But you're my mess. And you're beautiful. _

 

_ A Beautiful Mess _

 

_ Viktor is always wrapping himself in blankets like that. _

 

_ Katsuki-San is a beautiful skater. I want to see him at the top of a podium. _

 

Yuuri jerked upright with his hands on his cheeks as everything fell into place.

 

Alphachan was Viktor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar On Me --> https://youtu.be/14iHRpk9qvQ  
> Meredith Edwards' Beautiful Mess --> https://play.google.com/music/m/Td2vnytmc5ongw24r6ti3uwiwla?t=A_Beautiful_Mess_-_Meredith_Edwards
> 
>  
> 
> I hope that second one works. If it doesn't, here's the lyrics.
> 
>  
> 
> My life could not be better  
> My life is a total wreck  
> Can't string two thoughts together  
> But I can write a love song in my head  
> One minute I'm strong and fearless  
> Like a modern-day Joan Of Arc  
> Next thing I'm writing you love letters  
> And dotting my I's with little pink hearts  
> Oh, love's everything and nothing  
> Like I thought it'd be  
> Just look at me  
> With you it seems like lately crazy's making perfect sense  
> Oh ain't love a beautiful mess?  
> It's music, lights and color  
> A dance on a merry-go-round  
> An emotional roller coaster  
> Cry when I'm up, laugh when I'm down  
> Your kiss intoxicates me  
> I'm flyin' I'm fallin' hard  
> One touch I'm landin' safely  
> Right into your open arms  
> On love's everything and nothing  
> Like I thought it'd be  
> Just look at me  
> With you it seems like lately crazy's making perfect sense  
> Oh ain't love a beautiful mess?  
> Oh, love's everything and nothing  
> Like I thought it'd be  
> Just look at me  
> With you it seems like lately crazy's making perfect sense  
> Oh ain't love a beautiful mess?
> 
>  
> 
> Songwriters: Bob Regan / Tony Martin


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wasn’t sure what was more nerve-wracking. Skating in the Grand Prix Final. Meeting Viktor Nikiforov, skating idol extraordinaire. Or meeting Viktor Nikiforov, Alphachan.

It took all of his willpower for Yuuri not to call Alphachan. Or Minako-sensei. Or Celestino. Or Mari. Or go pouncing on Phichit again. 

 

His mate was Viktor Nikiforov. 

 

Or at least Yuuri was pretty sure that he was. He had spent the last hour studying every photo that Alphachan had ever sent him that included a glimpse of his dog. The coloring and hair texture was right. Alphachan had been careful not to ever photograph the dog in a way that she would be identifiable. He had only ever referred to her as Miss M in the conversations.

 

But everything fit. The changing exhibitions. The bite mark on Viktor’s shoulder. Why Alphachan wasn’t offended by Yuuri’s crush on Viktor and even seemed to enjoy the Omega’s arousal when watching Viktor skate.

 

Minako and Celestino had to think that Yuuri was absolutely the stupidest human being to ever live that he hadn’t figured out that his Alpha was the great Viktor Nikiforov. Even Phichit and Christophe had begun to suspect it. He sighed and flopped across the bed, quickly apologizing when Vicchan grunted in displeasure. A burst of confusion came through the bond before his phone chimed.

 

Alphachan: Are you okay? Shouldn’t you be asleep right now? Your emotions are just … whirling?

 

My Darling: Studying for an exam. Will go to sleep soon. Sorry. Excited about GP & worried about the exam.

 

Alphachan: Good luck on the exam. Can’t wait to see you skate at GP. You’ll be amazing. <3

 

Yuuri chewed his lip. He felt bad lying to his Alpha but it had to be done. Now that he had figured out who his Alpha was, he was torn about wanting to announce it to everyone that he came in contact with or protecting his relationship with every ounce of ferocity that he could muster. He rolled onto his stomach and stared at his phone. 

 

Strangely, his inner Omega had quieted with the knowledge of who his mate was. Since his presentation, his Omega had been a constant source of irritation, begging to be bred by an Alpha and stuffed with pups. But in the hours since he had figured out who his Alpha was, the Omega side had quieted, only providing contentment whenever he caught a whiff of the scented blankets on his bed. 

 

He needed to talk with his Alpha, act like the grown man that he was and discuss their futures. Yuuri hadn’t told anyone yet, but he had decided to retire at the end of the season. He would graduate school in May, and he had told himself that it was time to repay his Alpha’s generosity by making a home for the pair of them and getting a well-paying job so that Alphachan wasn’t the sole provider for their family.

 

But this was not a conversation to have via text message or over the phone, this was a conversation that needed to be dealt with face to face. Yuuri was just going to wait until they were at the Grand Prix Final. 

 

**~*~**

 

“Nervous?” Celestino glanced sideways at Yuuri fidgeting on the taxi seat as they rode to their hotel.

 

Yuuri nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth he would start spewing out that he had figured out Alphachan’s identity and was scared to reveal that to the Alpha in question. Or he might start spewing bile. Either option was not something that Yuuri wanted to deal with right now. He got their bags from the trunk while his coach paid the driver. His head lifted automatically when THAT scent struck him. 

 

Standing 10 feet away, chatting with a few reporters stood Viktor Nikiforov.

 

The Alpha’s nose twitched before turning and their gazes connected. Yuuri’s eyes widened and he felt himself blush before he turned his back. He had a plan for meeting Viktor and revealing that he knew the older man was Alphachan. Meeting on the sidewalk in front of the hotel was not in the plan. He held back a sigh when he felt the quick rush of disappointment in their bond. He knew that the Alpha had to be feeling only nervousness from him. He wasn’t sure what was more nerve-wracking. Skating in the Grand Prix Final. Meeting Viktor Nikiforov, skating idol extraordinaire. Or meeting Viktor Nikiforov, Alphachan.

 

Yuuri hurried towards the door without waiting for his coach. He wasn’t sure what the man would do once he realized that Yuuri and his mate were in the same place at the same time. The pair checked in quickly before Celestino began briefing Yuuri on the schedule for the following days as they rode the elevator to their rooms, making sure the Omega knew where the practice rink was and what times it was available. 

 

“I’m going to grab a snack, then hit the rink,” Yuuri stated as they approached their rooms.

 

“Do you want company?” Celestino asked.

 

The young man shook his head. “No. I just… I need some time to myself. Hopefully, the rink is empty.” His plan would be ruined if the rink wasn’t empty. 

 

“Alright,” Celestino nodded and let himself into his room.

 

Yuuri went next door to his own room and sank onto the bed to reassure himself that it was time for him to meet with Alphachan. He quickly checked that his practice bag contained the new practice gear he had purchased. He knew it was silly but he wanted to look his best for Viktor when they finally met as Alpha and Omega, but since he wanted to meet him on the ice, he couldn’t wear a three-piece suit and tie. So he had bought a pair of slender black pants that would show off the shape of his legs. His best feature, he felt. Pairing those with a dark blue t-shirt that would hide the tiny bit of pudge he carried near his waist but show off the toned muscles of his upper chest, shoulders, and arms. Satisfied with his bag, he showered quickly before putting on his best pair of jeans and favorite sweater, a birthday gift from Alphachan. Slicked back hair and glasses completed the look. He studied himself in the mirror and gave a satisfied nod.

 

After a brief stop in the hotel cafe for a pastry and small cup of coffee, he hurried to the practice rink. He exchanged pleasantries with the Zamboni driver lingering on the benches circling the rink. The driver agreed to resurface the ice for him and offered to alert him to the presence of any other skater if someone arrived before he came out of the changing room. He went back out to the rink and snapped a picture of the freshly resurfaced ice to send to Viktor.

 

My Darling: Come skate with me Alphachan.

 

**~*~**

 

Viktor watched Yuuri skate slowly across the ice, occasionally twisting himself into a lazy spin. He had been surprised by his mate's invitation to skate and wasn't sure if he should take him up on the offer.

 

“Alphachan,” Yuuri called after pulling himself out of a spin. He kept his eyes on the shadow that Viktor was standing in as he skated backward, away from him with a teasing smile on his lips. “I can smell you. I know you're there. Watch me.” He turned and sped away, flying across the ice before launching himself into a quad flip.

 

Viktor gasped audibly. Yuuri had never given any indication that he could land that jump. He hadn't even told Viktor that he was learning it. He pushed his pride through the bond, swamping the younger man in his emotions. He had learned through the years that pushing his love and pride through the bond kept his mate's anxiety somewhat controlled. There were still times that Viktor had to sit back and suffer along with Yuuri, unable to do anything for his mate except remind him that he loved him unconditionally. 

 

Yuuri tilted his head with a come hither look. “Viktor,” he called out again in a sing-song voice adding in a beckoning motion.

 

“How long have you known?” Viktor finally broke his silence and slipped from the shadows to the edge of the rink. His Omega smiled brilliantly at him skating to where they could almost reach out and touch each other. He hadn't expected the younger man to be as teasing as he was.

 

Yuuri squinted at him. “Since the night I returned to Detroit after qualifying. Christophe sent me the link to your interview where you said -”

 

“That you're a beautiful skater and I want to see you on top of the podium,” Viktor finished for him. He slipped his skate guards off and stepped onto the ice. A laugh escaped him when his mate sprinted across the ice. He chased after him, his longer legs and strides giving him the advantage in catching Yuuri. He looped an arm around the man, keeping them balanced so they did not topple to the ice. Their coaches would not be easy to handle if either of them got hurt just days before the Grand Prix.

 

Yuuri turned in his grasp and brought his hands up to cup the Alpha's cheeks as they slowed. “You've said that before.”

 

“Have I?” He murmured leaning into his mate's touch.

 

Yuuri nodded. “Our very first conversation. It triggered something. I started putting things together. I still can't believe that you're mine.” He brought their lips together. A purr rumbled in his throat when Viktor gathered him tightly in his arms.

 

Viktor stroked Yuuri's cheek when they finally pulled apart. “Yours. Just like you’re mine. My beautiful darling, we should probably get off the ice if we're going to continue kissing.” He buried his face in the crook of his Omega's neck. 

 

“Soon. But I do want to skate with you Alphachan.” He pulled away, holding out a hand. They twined their fingers together as they lapped the ring. As they fell into a rhythm, they began adding flair with spins and jumps signaling them silently with body language.

 

Viktor laughed breathlessly as he pulled Yuuri into another hug. “I wish I could skate every skate with you, my beautiful dancer.”

 

“You'll just have to settle for skating for me.” Yuuri nuzzled into his chest. 

 

“Always. You're the only audience that matters to me.” Viktor smiled and let the younger man lead him off the ice.

 

Yuuri slipped his glasses on and blinked up at his Alpha. “I thought maybe we could go back to the hotel and get some room service? We have so much we need to talk about.”

 

“And four years of cuddles to make up for.” Viktor pulled their bodies together. He didn't want to be further from Yuuri than he had to be. Yuuri nodded and let himself be pulled to the locker room. He was guided to a bench and smiled when Viktor knelt to remove his boots for him. “You can shower in my room while we wait for food.” The Alpha looked up at him, kneading Yuuri's feet gently.

 

“Alright,” Yuuri gently carded his fingers through Viktor's hair, pulling it away from his eyes. He slipped his shoes on his feet and remained quiet as Viktor stowed their gear and lifted both of their bags to his shoulder. He wanted to protest but knew it was futile. Alphachan had proven many times over the years that he needed to take care of his mate. Arguing would just irritate the Alpha and Yuuri wanted to prolong the sweet loving haze he felt right now for as long as possible.

 

Both men pulled their hoods up before walking the few blocks to the hotel, Viktor guiding Yuuri to a side entrance that he hadn't even known existed. They only spoke to discuss their order before Viktor slipped into the bathroom to shower. When Yuuri stepped out from his shower he laughed at finding the jeans and sweater he had intended to put on replaced with a pair of sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt of his Alpha's. He dried off and slipped into the comfortable clothing. “Possessive much?” He teased joining Viktor in the bedroom.

 

“Now that I have you here I just want to smother you in my scent. I won't scent you if you don't want me to, but I would like if you wear my clothes when we're alone.” Viktor guided him to the bed and wrapped around him.

 

Yuuri laughed and pressed closer into his mate's embrace. “I want to finish the season without the questions that will accompany being Viktor Nikiforov's mate. I'm retiring at the end of the season.”

 

Viktor blinked at him. “What? Why?”

 

“You've been so generous to me, allowing me to skate and go to school and be separate from you. It's time for me to focus on you and building a home for us.” Yuuri grunted as he was manhandled away from his mate and turned so that Viktor could stare at him.

 

“I don't expect you to quit skating. I certainly don't want you to feel like you have to pay me back for the last four years.” He pulled back slightly when Yuuri reached to smooth away the frown lines creasing his forehead. “If you truly want to retire, I’ll support you in that decision. But if you want to keep skating, keep skating. You do it so beautifully and you’re young. You have several more years you could skate.”

 

Yuuri ducked his head. “I want to keep skating, but I’m not the great skater you are. There’s no point in me spending your money on coaching fees when I barely qualified for this year’s final. This is the best I’m going to be.” 

 

Viktor fought to keep the flare of anger from passing through the bond but he knew he failed when Yuuri’s head jerked up to stare at him. “If you want to skate, you will skate. I don’t care if you place last in every competition that you enter. It doesn’t matter to me.” He pulled away to answer the door when their room service arrived. They settled at the small table in the corner of the room. Their silence was tense. Yuuri knew that Viktor had something to say but he could tell that the older man was trying to organize his thoughts so he merely remained quiet, eating with one hand while the other was clasped in Viktor’s free hand. “May I speak freely about your skating?” The Alpha finally asked quietly.

 

Yuuri swallowed quickly and nodded. “Of course, your opinion is the most important to me.”

 

Viktor leaned back in his seat. “I will always be grateful to Coach Cialdini for his part in bringing us together, and he is a very good coach. But I’m not sure that he’s a very good coach for you.” 

 

“What?” Yuuri blinked at him.

 

“The way that you skated four years ago, that day in Hasetsu, it was the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever seen, my darling. From the way that you skated for me that day, you should have been in the Grand Prix two years ago. It should never have taken you this long to get to this level of competition. Your skills have stagnated instead of flourished. Four years later and the only quad you have in competition is the toe-loop? And it’s still shaky half the time. That's not right, my love. The programs that Cialdini choreographs for you because I can tell that you are not the one who choreographs them, they’re not displaying your skills the way that they should be displayed. I don’t think he’s pushing you enough. I think you need to consider breaking ties with him and finding another coach. One who will push you to further progress.” The Alpha pushed away from the table and began pacing the room.

 

“Maybe I’m not as good as you think I am, Alphachan. You’re biased. You’re my mate. You’re supposed to love my skating.” Yuuri watched him prowl the room.

 

Viktor whirled. “You landed a quad flip! How can you dare to say you’re not as good as you are? Did Cialdini teach you that jump?”

 

“No, he forbid me from trying it because I wiped out too much. He said I wasn’t ready. So I worked on it when I would skate alone at night sometimes.” Yuuri shook his head.

 

“Don’t you ever, ever work on something like that alone. You could seriously hurt yourself. At least have Phichit there to call for help if you need it.” Viktor rushed forward to grip his biceps tightly. When the Omega nodded wide-eyed, he sank into his chair again. “I’m sorry. I worry about you. But you prove my point, you learned the quad flip ON YOUR OWN, you have talent that hasn’t been pushed to its limit yet. Please don’t make the decision to retire now. Please wait until after the season. For me?”

 

Yuuri leaned against Viktor’s shoulder. “Alright. But there’s still the issue that if I break ties with Celestino, no other coach is courting me to be their skater. No one wants to coach me.”

 

The older man pressed a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. “That’s not true. Plenty of coaches would ask if they thought you were willing to break ties. But even if no coaches approached you, you’d have me. I would love to coach you.” 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“My darling Yuuri, I want to coach you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was halfway through the allotted warm-up time before Yuuri realized that the two Alphas had caused him to forget his nerves about his Grand Prix Final debut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants some shenanigans from Christophe? :D This chapter is a little bit short compared to the previous few. Sorry.

Yuuri bit his lip to keep from giggling when he felt a quick burst of arousal through the bond as he leaned over to stretch. He hadn’t intentionally placed himself where Viktor could watch him warm up and stretch, it just happened that way since his mate had gotten to the rink well before him. They had spent the majority of the day before snuggled together in Alphachan’s room, leaving only to attend practice where they had been careful to avoid each other. They were both aware of the eyes watching them. Yakov, Celestino, and even Christophe were waiting for the pair of them to acknowledge their bond.

 

They had decided that it was best to continue to keep their status as mates a secret until after the season ended so that Yuuri could continue to focus on completing school without being hounded by media. Viktor would attend his graduation in Detroit and at that time, they would decide whether they were going to announce to the world what they were to each other.

 

Celestino crossed to Yuuri. “Five minutes till you get on the ice for warm-ups.”

 

“Thanks, Coach,” Yuuri nodded. They had barely spoken since arriving in Sochi. Yuuri had opted instead to ask Viktor for notes on his practice the day before. He felt bad for almost blowing off the man that had invested so much time in him over the past four years, but he was beginning to think that his mate was right. That maybe Celestino wasn’t the right coach for him. He wasn’t sure that Viktor was right in saying that there would be coaches lining up to coach him if he split from Celestino, but maybe it was time to make a change.

 

Yuuri jolted when someone draped themselves over him. “Ah, mon ami, you make me miss my Phichit so much. Why did he insist on staying in Detroit? We could have had a brilliant party.” Christophe whined as pathetically as he could.

 

“Chris, get off me, and he had finals to take.” The Omega attempted to shake him off but the man just seemed to grow tentacles to cling to him. He felt amusement from Viktor as his parasite began nuzzling into his neck. “Get off!” He shrieked when Chris flicked a tongue out to lick just over his bond mark. The other skaters around them were snickering at his discomfort, including his own mate. Yuuri shot them a dirty look and vowed silently that he would somehow get revenge on Alphachan for not saving him from the humiliating Swiss man.

 

“You smell different mon ami,” Chris murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

 

Yuuri elbowed him. “Shut up Christophe. I will shave Phichit bald if you say another word,” he hissed.

 

“Spent time with your Alpha then? Was it delicious?” Chris gave a loud lewd moan that had the others in the room openly laughing.

 

Yuuri brought his hands up to cover his red face. Why had he ever allowed himself to become friends with the oversexed Alpha mated to his best friend? “I hate you so much. I hope you fall and slash your own throat with your blades.”

 

“Vicious. I’m not sure I should let you spend time with Viktor if this is going to be how you act afterward. You used to be such a sweet cinnamon roll. You never would have said such things.” Chris grinned at him.

 

Yuuri moaned again. “Christophe, perhaps you should leave the man alone, mon ami. You don’t want to injure him before he skates, would you?” Viktor finally spoke up as the coaches started ushering their skaters to the ice.

 

Christophe slowly transferred his weight off Yuuri’s back but kept his arms tight around him. “I would have thought you would be a more jealous Alpha, Viktor,” he kept his voice low so no one else heard him.

 

A slow smile spread across Viktor’s lips and he narrowed his eyes dangerously. “Oh, mon ami, if I thought you were actually a threat to me, I would not hesitate to destroy you. But…” He leaned in close. “I know that only I can satisfy my darling Yuuri. Others are just lacking when compared to me.” He arched a brow and glanced down at Chris’ crotch, pursing his lips and tsking.  

 

Chris cackled gleefully and finally loosened his hold on Yuuri who quickly stepped away from him. “You’re making a scene. Both of you. This isn’t how you keep secrets,” he hissed at them before hurrying out of the warm-up room. He ignored the two Alphas loudly bantering back in forth in a mixture of English and French. It was halfway through the allotted warm-up time before he realized that the two Alphas had caused him to forget his nerves about his Grand Prix Final debut. He caught Chris’ gaze and gave him a swift smile of appreciation. He was sure that Alphachan had felt the difference in his emotions. He could feel the constant hum of anticipation and pride from his mate.

 

Celestino beckoned him over near the end of the warm up to give him some last minute notes since he was scheduled to skate first. The other skaters began filing off the ice, Viktor trailing last pausing to slowly put his skate guards on next to where Yuuri and Celestino were standing. “Skate beautifully, my darling. Skate just for me,” he whispered without looking up. He turned away quickly leaving Celestino looking at Yuuri with raised eyebrows.

 

The Omega raised one shoulder in response before pushing off to skate a lap and shake out his arms. He struck his first pose and felt Viktor’s love wrap around him. Yuuri was going to put on a hell of a show for his mate.

 

**~*~**

 

Viktor opened the door expecting Yuuri and instead received his coach. “Yakov, is there a problem?” He watched his coach not so subtly check the bathroom.

 

“Katsuki is in third.”

 

Viktor nodded with pride. “Yes, he is. He skated beautifully. If he had more quads, even just one, he would have been in second.”

 

Yakov studied him.“His coach didn't get him to third. The changes to his program, they weren't Celestino's style.”

 

“I did not realize that Yuuri could not take advice from others beside Celestino.” Viktor dropped onto the bed with a sigh, regretting that he had agreed to Yuuri showering in his own room before coming to Viktor. He missed his Omega already.

 

“Does he know?”

 

Viktor rolled his eyes. “Does he know what Yakov? Just spit out whatever you're wanting to ask me.” He jumped up at Yuuri's quiet knock.

 

“Sorry, Celestino ambushed me to talk,” Yuuri stated. He rose on his toes to brush his lips across Viktor's but froze when he spotted Yakov. He blushed and sank back down. “Uh, hello sir.”

 

“My darling, this is my coach, Yakov Feltsman. Yakov, may I introduce my mate, Katsuki Yuuri?” Viktor introduced before kissing Yuuri. He pushed a pile of garments into the Omega's hands and turned him towards the bathroom.

 

“Don't be rude, Alphachan,” the young man scolded gently. “It's nice to meet you, Mr. Feltsman. Thank you for everything you did to help us meet.”

 

Yakov smiled at the way the Omega had easily controlled his headstrong skater. He had always felt that Viktor had needed a sweet but firm Omega to tame him and keep his rebellious streak in check. “That answers my first question. What is the plan now? What's going to happen?”

 

“For now, continue the way we have been so Yuuri can finish school. When I go to attend his graduation, we'll figure out a plan from there.” Viktor kept his hands on his mate's shoulders, his thumbs rubbing gently into the muscles below his neck.

 

Yuuri nodded. “I'm undecided if I want to continue skating.”

 

Yakov looked at him for a moment before tsking. “You're an idiot if you quit now.”

 

“Yes, exactly.” Viktor nodded and gave Yuuri a look. “Do you think he should consider a new coach?”

 

“Viktor…” Yakov growled in warning. The relationship between a skater and their coach shouldn't be meddled with by anyone outside of that pairing.

 

Viktor waved the question away. “Considering that Yuuri altered his program based on notes provided to him yesterday and is in third by ignoring his coach's feedback, and considering that he taught himself the quad flip because his coach wouldn't teach him, is it possible that he should consider seeking guidance elsewhere?”

 

“Celestino wouldn't teach you the flip?” Yakov's brows nearly touched. When he got a head shake in response, he looked at Viktor. “Yes, he should consider seeking guidance elsewhere. Do not do anything stupid or make him burn bridges he doesn't want to burn.”

 

The Alpha gave Yuuri a smug smile. “There you have it straight from the mouth of the coach to the world's best skater.”

 

“You agreed to let me have time to think about this. We said we'd discuss it when you come to Detroit.” Yuuri glanced over his shoulder at Viktor. He smiled back at Yakov. “Thank you for your input. I will take it into consideration.”

 

He nodded. “If you want to talk it through with someone more sensible than that idiot, you call me.”

 

“I'm not an idiot!”

 

“If you need me to run interference with the media, let me know. In the meantime, have a good night. Let me know when you go to the rink tomorrow.” Yakov moved to the door.

 

Viktor nodded. “If Christophe keeps his mouth shut, we should be fine. I don't think anyone suspects anything yet. We've been careful not to interact too much outside of the room.”

 

Yakov nodded and left them alone. “Chris won't say anything. He just likes poking at you,” Yuuri stated before slipping to the bathroom to change into Viktor’s clothes.

 

“You said your coach stopped you?” Viktor asked as they arranged themselves together on the bed to wait for their room service order.

 

Yuuri nodded against his chest. He smiled at the steady thump of his Alpha's heart. “Wanted to know what was going on. I said that we had met at the rink the first day and that we had decided to keep everything a secret till after the season.”

 

Viktor hummed and nuzzled at Yuuri's bond mark. He wanted to retire and spend the rest of his life wrapped around the warmth and beauty of his mate. He lifted his head when he realized Yuuri had spoken. “Sorry darling, I was distracted by your lovely neck. You were saying?”

 

Yuuri's cheeks reddened slightly. “I said that I told Celestino that I would be moving out of the apartment at the end of the school year. I'd like to go home.  At least for a few months.”

 

“Would you like to live in Hasetsu? We could buy a pretty little apartment that looks out over the ocean.” Viktor's mind raced over possibilities. He didn't need to be in the same city as his coach anymore. He would go anywhere in the world that Yuuri wanted to go.

 

“But you live in St. Petersburg. What about Yakov? Or your aunt, I don't even know where your aunt lives.” Yuuri sat up at the realization that despite having been mated for four years, he knew nearly nothing about the private side of Viktor.

 

Viktor cooed and wrestled him back into position against his chest. “Don't worry darling. You have years to learn about me and realize that you are way too good for me.” He petted and stroked at the younger man until he relaxed again. “Asya lives here in Sochi. She is an executive for one of the resorts.”

 

“Here? I've been keeping you from your family! I feel awful.” Yuuri tried to pull away again but found himself trapped against Viktor's chest.

 

“Calm down. You have not been keeping me from anything. I see my aunt regularly and speak with her at least once a week on the phone. She knows I wanted to spend my time with you this trip and understands. Tetushka would like to meet you if we have time and the inclination, but that's only if you want darling.” Viktor reluctantly released his Omega when the knock announcing their room service order sounded.

 

“I'd like to meet her,” Yuuri said watching Viktor wheel the cart towards the bed.

 

“Perhaps tomorrow after practice. We can go separately from the rink. I'll call her after we eat.” Viktor smiled. His aunt was going to adore Yuuri.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tetushka, breathe. You're overwhelming him. Viktor dropped into the seat next to Yuuri. 
> 
> Yuuri smiled. “It's really nice to meet you, Miss Nikiforov.”
> 
> The woman gasped dramatically, and Yuuri could see where his mate got his exuberance and flair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning, do not, I repeat, DO NOT go Googling looking for what the Russian word for auntie is. Or at least don't Google it as "Russian Auntie." Apparently, that's a popular porn theme. Did not know that. Also, Asya is definitely not a Mary Sue. I am not rich, am not raising my own beloved nephew, and neither my nephew or myself are as extra as the Nikiforovs. So she's definitely not a Mary Sue. At all.

Yuuri swung his practice bag over his shoulder and looked at Celestino. “I'm going to meet a friend's family. They live here in Sochi so I won't be back to the hotel until late.”

 

His coach nodded. “Just make sure you get enough sleep. You know where you're going?”

 

“I have the address, but someone is picking me up. I texted them when I got off the ice.” Yuuri had showered in the locker room while Viktor had gone ahead of him to his aunt's house. The older man had texted him to look for a black sedan parked outside and included the plates so that he knew that he was getting into the proper car.

 

“Call me if you need anything.” Celestino walked away to chat with some of the other coaches.

 

Yuuri hurried outside, spotting the sedan parked across the street. A man wearing a suit was leaning against the side and looked up as Yuuri approached. He straightened and smiled warmly at him. “Mr. Katsuki? My name is Ilia. I work for Miss Alexandra.” The man stumbled over the proper pronunciation of his name but the Japanese man appreciated the effort to get it right.

 

“Oh, uh, do I have to ride in back?” Yuuri asked quickly when Ilia reached to open the rear door for him.

 

Ilia shook his head and changed to opening the front passenger door instead. “No Sir. Miss Alexandra prefers to ride up front as well. May I put your bag in the rear for you?”

 

Yuuri relinquished the bag and slid into the seat. “Thank you.” He folded his hands on his lap while the driver made his way around the car. “You said you work for Miss…” he faltered unsure what to call Viktor’s aunt. He knew that her proper name was Alexandra but Viktor had only referred to her as Asya or Tetushka. Neither of which Yuuri felt comfortable calling her, but Miss Nikiforov felt too formal as well.

 

“Miss Alexandra's family calls her Asya.” 

 

“Oh, I'm not family.” Yuuri frowned. Was he supposed to be talking about this with the driver?

 

Ilia arched a brow at him. “No? Then I must have picked up the wrong Japanese man then. Her beloved Vitya's mate is very much family.”

 

Yuuri blushed and ducked his head. He watched out the window as Ilia expertly handled the busy traffic. Viktor’s aunt lived in an exclusive neighborhood that spoke of wealth. Yuuri glanced down at his outfit. He was sure the sweater and dress shirt he was wearing was acceptable. They had been presents from Viktor for his birthday. But he had purchased his jeans and sneakers at the mall in Detroit. Definitely not the type of clothing one should wear to meet their mate's very wealthy aunt.

 

He spotted two faces with piercing blue eyes and heart shaped grins peering out the window of a house as Ilia slowed to a stop. Where Viktor was light with his hair, his aunt had dark hair piled on top of her head. Yuuri had exited the car before remembering that he probably should have waited for the driver to open his door. Ilia appeared at his side with his practice bag as the woman rushed from the house. She chattered quickly to the driver in Russian before taking the heavy bag herself and ushering Yuuri inside. 

 

“Oh Yuuri, you're just as beautiful as Vitya described you.” She dropped the bag as soon as the door was shut and wrapped him in a tight hug.

 

Viktor laughed from a doorway to Yuuri's left. “Tetushka, he's my darling. Not yours.”

 

“I'm just so excited.” She drew back but kept her hands on Yuuri's arms. “You must call me either Asya or Tetushka. Are you hungry? Ilia made stroganoff. Or if you don't like that we can order something. He would be glad to go get you anything. There's a Japanese restaurant nearby if you prefer that.”

 

Yuuri glanced around as the woman pulled him through the house towards a bright kitchen. “I'm not picky. Although I don't generally eat seafood during a competition.”

 

“Good, sit, sit. Vitya, take his bag to your room so it's not cluttering the foyer. You are staying the night, yes?” She pushed the Omega into a chair at the table and moved quickly to the stove.

 

“Oh, I hadn't planned on it.” He watched her fill plates.

 

“Well, you're staying. I'm sure Vitya has night clothes you can borrow. Make sure you leave me a list of your sizes and what type of clothing you prefer so I can have Ilia purchase you a basic wardrobe to keep on hand.” She bustled back to the table when Ilia had come in and gently nudged her away from the stove. “Ilia is my man around the house, I suppose you could say. He drives, cooks, cleans, shops. If you need anything while you're here, he's the man to talk to.”

 

“Tetushka, breathe. You're overwhelming him. Viktor dropped into the seat next to Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri smiled. “It's really nice to meet you, Miss Nikiforov.”

 

The woman gasped dramatically, and Yuuri could see where his mate got his exuberance and flair. “No, I already told you, Asya or Tetushka. You're family darling. You make my Vitya so happy. Thank you.”

 

“He makes me happy as well.” Yuuri squeezed his mate's hand.

 

“Excellent. Now tell me all about my baby nephew. I hope he wears sweaters. I've made him so many. You'll take them home with you. Vicchan is his name, yes?”

 

**~*~**

 

Viktor waited while Yuuri spoke to his family on Skype explaining the situation. Asya had asked the Omega if she could speak with his family. She wanted to make arrangements for Yuuri’s graduation party because of course, she was throwing him a party, and she insisted that Yuuri’s family and close friends from Hasestu be involved. “Alphachan,” Yuuri’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up to see Yuuri holding out a hand, ready for him to join the video call. He hurried over and sat beside his mate. “My family’s fluent in English.”

 

“Hello, Katsuki family.” He gave them his best smile and a wave. Yuuri’s sister was gleefully laughing over the shoulders of Hiroko and Toshiya.

 

“We’re so glad Yuuri is happy that you’re his mate,” Hiroko smiled happily.

 

Viktor smiled at Yuuri. “I’m thrilled that Yuuri is my mate. He makes me so happy.”

 

Mari said something in Japanese that made Yuuri blush bright red before the woman fell over laughing. “I’m sorry, my sister seems determined to embarrass me,” the young man looked at Viktor through his lashes.

 

“It’s all right my darling.” Viktor moved closer and hooked his arm around Yuuri’ shoulders. He didn’t have the heart to tell his mate that he had been studying Japanese since they had exchanged bonding bites and had perfectly understood the woman’s crude comment.

 

“We actually called because Viktor’s aunt Alexandra, Asya,” Yuuri corrected when she scolded him from across the room, “would like to discuss arrangements for my graduation and party. She wants to host a big celebration and wants your input on it.”

 

His parents considered him. “Will you and Viktor have revealed your relationship to the public by then?” Hiroko asked.

 

Yuuri shrugged. “We’re not sure. We’ve discussed several ideas for when and how to reveal it publicly, but we just haven’t decided yet. But even if it’s not public, Asya still wants to throw a party.”

 

She moved around to hover behind them. “Will all of you be attending the graduation? What about extended family? Oh, maybe we should have the party in Hasetsu.” 

 

After several minutes of listening to Asya and his parents discuss the logistics of trying to close the onsen for a trip to Detroit, Yuuri excused himself to the kitchen to get a drink. Viktor found him leaning against the counter. “I was not prepared for your aunt to take over my life like this,” Yuuri said quietly. 

 

Viktor smiled. He felt the baffled amusement radiating through the bond. “She does it out of love and a lack of her own children to meddle with. She wanted to throw Christophe a party when he mated Phichit. It was only after I explained that you were set to be Phichit's roommate and it would put us together before we were ready that she refrained.” He rubbed his mate's back. “I will make her back off if you're overwhelmed.”

 

“No, I appreciate the fuss. Although I'm not sure I want or need trained swans.” Yuuri leaned back against Viktor and pulled his arms to wrap around him.

 

Viktor laughed. “But they were going to be trained to replicate your free skate darling.” 

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “No swans.”

 

“No swans,” Viktor agreed. “When I came in, she was talking about renting out your family's onsen so that they can all attend.”

 

Yuuri groaned. “I have some cousins that could probably cover the onsen. Maybe even the Nishigoris would help so both of my parents and Mari could come. It would be nice to have the party in Hasetsu so all of my extended family could be there. But then that would leave my American friends out.”

 

“I'm sure we can think of something darling. Make a list of who you want to attend and anything that you want.” Viktor smiled.

 

“I don't want you two spending a lot of money on this.”

 

“We're doing it with or without your consent. Let us do this. I used tutors to finish school and never pursued going further. It's something to be proud of that you did this while still skating competitively. Let us show you off and boast about how amazing you are.” Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck.

 

Yuuri tilted his head. “Fine. But I still don’t want any swans.”

 

**~*~**

 

“Do not look at that,” Celestino tried to intercept Yuuri grabbing for his phone when it chimed.

 

“It’s Phichit,” Yuuri stated. He knew that his coach was trying to keep him from getting too nervous before the free skate, but there were some people that he just had to read their messages right away. His best friend was one of them. A photo loaded of Vicchan cuddling with Phichit’s hamsters with a sign wishing Yuuri good luck draped in front of them. He laughed and forwarded the photo to Viktor knowing that he would enjoy the photo of the small poodle.

 

Phichit: We had a close call walking earlier, nothing to worry about. Will explain when you get home. Everyone’s ready to cheer you on! 

 

Yuuri: Close call? Tell me now Phichit!

 

Phichit: An idiot on a motorcycle tried to run over Vicchan. He’s fine. Even took him to your vet to be checked over just to make sure. Nothing to worry about. I promise.

 

Yuuri: Thanks, I’ll pay you back for the vet. Do you mind taking care of Vicchan an extra day? I might see if I can get a later flight.

 

Phichit: Of course I don’t mind. He’s been an angel! But why?

 

Yuuri: I’ll explain when I get home. But it’s nothing bad.

 

Phichit: Is it related to Alphachan? Chris told me you found him.

 

Yuuri: Figures he would blab. So you don’t mind?

 

Phichit: Not at all. I want every sexy detail when you get back.

 

Yuuri: You’ll get every detail. Not sure how sexy they’ll be.

 

Yuuri slipped his phone away. Viktor hadn’t responded yet to the photo. He wasn’t expecting him to since the older man had agreed to do an interview while he warmed up and waited for his turn on the ice. “It’s time,” Celestino stated. Yuuri nodded and followed him towards the ice. He felt a quick burst of pride from his mate as he removed his skate guards and claimed the ice. His lips twitched when he heard Christophe yell at him in French. It appeared as though the Alpha had decided to be as much of a distraction as possible, draping himself on Yuuri whenever possible, flirting openly and usually extremely lewdly. Chris hadn't given him any reason but Yuuri suspected that it was to distract him from his nerves and to provide a very obnoxious distraction to any interaction that took place between Yuuri and Viktor. 

 

He sent a burst of love towards his mate as his music began playing. It didn't matter if he medaled. He probably wouldn't with the way that Jean-Jacques Leroy had been skating, only half a point separated them after the short program. But Yuuri was happy anyways. He had skated against his idol and put up a decent showing, getting a personal best on his short program. In addition, he was enjoying skating for his Alpha. Viktor loved watching him skate, showering him with praise and affection. His opinion was the opinion that Yuuri cared about most. He was dancing for his Alphachan. No one else mattered. 

 

Chest heaving, he made his way off the ice. “That was amazing mon ami. I will do my best to keep you in third.” Christophe gave him a wink before taking the ice.

 

Celestino nodded, guiding Yuuri to the kiss and cry. “If you don't get a personal best, the judges are severely underscoring you.” 

 

“Thanks.” Yuuri sank down. He concentrated on catching his breath while he waited for his score only to lose it again. He was in first place with only Christophe and Viktor left to skate. Even if they both scored higher than he had, he was going to medal. He was going to share the podium with Viktor Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No swans were harmed in the writing of this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit scrambled for the bag that had been dropped just inside the door, rifling through it without any concern that his friend might not want him in it. He let out a triumphant shriek and held up the medal over his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost posted chapter 10 instead of 9. Oops. Good thing I caught that. :)

Yuuri grunted as Phichit tackled him with a flying leap. “Lemme see, lemme see, lemme see it!” The younger Omega shook him roughly. Vicchan bounced around them barking happily.

 

“It’s in my carry-on.” Yuuri tried to ward off the kisses from his poodle. He felt bad for staying away for an extra day, but he had wanted to spend the time with Viktor before they were separated again until Worlds. If Yuuri qualified for World Championships. Viktor was positive that Yuuri would qualify high enough for Worlds that they would be in the same grouping. 

 

Phichit scrambled for the bag that had been dropped just inside the door, rifling through it without any concern that his friend might not want him in it. He let out a triumphant shriek and held up the silver medal over his head. “This is amazing. Put it on! We need to take a selfie with it!” He shoved it at his friend.

 

Yuuri laughed. “Do we have to take a selfie now? I’m a mess. I’ve been on airplanes for nearly a full day, and I’m pretty sure that I’m still hung over from all the booze Vitya and Asya poured into me.” 

 

“Oh! That too. Details. Start with the sexy ones.” Phichit ignored his request to delay the photograph and hooked the medal around Yuuri’s neck and leaned in close for a selfie.

 

The Japanese man shook his head at his friend’s antics and carefully tucked the medal back into the pouch that it had been wrapped in. “You’re not mad at me for beating Christophe?” 

 

Phichit snorted. “Eh, he’s been to the Grand Prix before. You haven’t. Details about Viktor Nikiforov, Alpha extraordinaire. Is he possessive? Does he smell as sexy as he looks? Is he impressive?” He waggled his brows.

 

Yuuri blushed and covered his face with his hands. “Phichit, it’s private,” he whined.

 

“Yuuri, you know nearly every detail about my relationship with Christophe. Mostly because Chris has no filter and overshares even more than I do, but come on, you’ve been mated to an unknown Alpha for YEARS! I’ve listened to you cry out, heat after heat, for him. Now you find out that he’s Viktor freaking Nikiforov? You can’t just tell me nothing.” Phichit poked at him. “I can guess he smells sexy though from the lingering scent. It’s pretty yummy.”

 

“His scent is amazing. I’ve always loved it, but I just wanted to roll in his clothing the entire time. I think my suitcase has more of his clothing than of mine.” Yuuri smiled. He pushed himself off the floor and pulled his friend to the couch. “So I actually figured it out a while ago. When I qualified for the Grand Prix.”

 

The Thai skater’s eyes bulged wide. “No way!”

 

He nodded and told his friend about his sleepless night after receiving the video link from Christophe and how he had planned to and ultimately did surprise his mate at the practice rink in Sochi. Phichit sighed wistfully as he recounted the hours he had spent wrapped in Viktor’s clothing and arms at the hotel and Asya’s home. “There aren’t any sexy details. I haven’t been on my birth control long enough to be totally sure that it would prevent an accidental baby, so we decided to wait until after the season and school.”

 

“Sad. I wanted to live vicariously since Chris won’t be able to visit till my heat, but sensible so I guess I can’t fault you. I can’t believe you kept it quiet for three weeks that you knew!”

 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to talk to Alphachan first, but I wanted to do it in person. So I kept it quiet.”

 

“Oh, I’m not mad. I understand. I just can’t believe that you didn’t self-combust with the knowledge that you’re going to spend forever with Viktor Nikiforov. So what’s he like? Both as Skating God and as a mate.” Phichit leaned closer to him with a bright smile on his face.

 

“He's amazing Phich. To see him skate in person, it's so much better than watching on TV or the internet. And to know that he's skating for me, to put on a show just for me, there are just no words. In any language.” Yuuri felt himself giving his friend a dopey lovestruck grin. “I love him. He's the perfect mate for me. He’s encouraging and nurturing. He likes taking care of me. And he's proud of me.”

 

“Of course he is. You're a great Omega. Any Alpha would be lucky to have you.”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “Not just as his mate. But as a skater, he was more interested in my getting silver than in his own gold medal. He had to work so hard to keep from boasting about me in his interviews. And that I'm going to school and finishing. He loves that.”

 

Phichit nodded in understanding. While they both had Alphas that gave them independence and the chance to make themselves into whatever they wanted to be, not all Omegas had that opportunity. They had watched classmates and acquaintances abandon their own dreams after presenting, devoting their lives to only their mate's happiness because their Alphas made them. “He emailed me about your party. He believes that you won't speak up for yourself and what you want so he asked me to help plan it. Most of the email was gushing over how accomplished you are being able to attend school and compete on such a high level at the same time.”

 

“I didn't know he had emailed you.”

 

Phichit nodded. “He got my address from Chris. Since you don't have as many American friends as you do family back home, Viktor wants to fly your American friends to Japan for the party. I'm totally in.”

 

“What else did he say about the party?” Yuuri groaned afraid of the extravagance and expense of whatever Viktor and Asya were planning.

 

“Honestly, I think other than making sure everyone is included they're going to be low key about it. He was asking about things like what kind of decorations do you seem to prefer, favorite party foods, favorite liquors. I sent him a picture of your bedroom to answer the decorations question.”

 

“Phichit!” Yuuri wailed considering that his room decorations consisted of the neutral-colored but ridiculously soft blankets Viktor had kept him supplied with over the years and posters of the Alpha.

 

The Thai skater laughed. “He thinks the posters are cute and described your style as minimalist.”

 

“I guess. I always liked the colors of the blankets he sent me and didn't feel the need to add anything extra.” He sighed.

 

Phichit nodded. “So where are you going to live?”

 

Yuuri shrugged  “We haven't decided yet. Alphachan is all in if I want to move back to Japan. He says he can live anywhere.”

 

“I'll miss you.” Phichit leaned his head against his shoulder.

 

“I'll miss you too.” Yuuri didn't bother to argue that he was staying in Detroit. Over the last few days, he had realized that it was not where he needed to be in the future. His future lay in a different city.

 

**~*~**

 

“Let's talk a bit before we begin.” Celestino waved Yuuri towards a bench near the rink before Yuuri could take off his skate guards and step onto the ice. “A lot happened in Sochi.”

 

Yuuri nodded. “Thank you for helping me find Viktor. I don't think any other mate would have been as good for me as he is.”

 

“Of course. So you're happy with him?”

 

“Very.” Yuuri tried not to fidget. He should have known that his coach would insist that they discuss the future of their partnership. He had just been hoping that he would be able to delay it longer.

 

Celestino nodded. “Have you discussed where you'll be living?”

 

“Viktor is interested in living in Hasetsu. He says he can train anywhere and that I should have the chance to return home after so long. But I'm still not sure if that's the right choice.” Yuuri frowned. He loved the idea of being home with his family especially if he retired like he was still considering. 

 

“And skating?”

 

“I was planning to retire, but now I'm not so sure.” Yuuri shrugged.

 

Celestino glanced at him. “Want to talk it out?”

 

“Okay,” Yuuri nodded. He frowned slightly while he organized his thoughts. “I was going to retire because I thought that was what Alphachan was going to expect of me. I thought he was going to want me to start building a home and settle in to start a family.”   
  


“But he doesn’t?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, Viktor says that he wants me to do what I want to do. He’s proud of my skating career and wants me to keep skating if that’s what I want to do.”

 

Celestino watched him. “What do you want to do?”

 

“I do want to skate, but I also want to make a home. I’ve been away from home for so long and I have a mate that loves me and makes me feel wanted, and I want to build a home with him. So I’m torn. I want both.” Yuuri sighed.

 

“Why can’t you have both? I agree with Viktor that he’s at a point in his career that he doesn’t need to be around his coach all the time. He picks his own music, choreographs his own skates, Yakov is there as a formality almost. With today’s technology, they could accomplish as much through a Skype session as they do in person.” Celestino watched Yuuri chew his lip and knew what he was thinking. “Home doesn’t have to mean children if you’re not ready yet.”

 

Yuuri blinked. “But I don’t want people to think I’m depriving Viktor of having children. Everyone expects him to father the next great generation of skaters.” 

 

Celestino rolled his eyes. “And Viktor might father children who can’t stand skating and want nothing to do with the ice. Trying to live your lives by what people think of and expect from the pair of you is just stupid, Yuuri. You have to live for what’s right for you and Viktor. Don’t make your decisions based on any opinions but yours and Viktor’s. And do not let him bully you into automatically letting him have his way. If you disagree with him, stand up for yourself. You’re a strong Omega. Make him respect that.”

 

“He does. If anything, he’s extra careful to make sure that I voice my opinion so that he can give it to me,” Yuuri nodded.

 

“Good.” Celestino smiled. “So you can build a home and skate. I don’t see why you can’t. If you want to go home to Hasetsu, Viktor could easily make that work. The question becomes how will you make that work?”

 

Yuuri chewed his lip and watched his coach through his lashes. “I… Please don’t be mad at me.”

 

“I’m not mad at you,” Celestino reassured him and patted his shoulder. “I do want what’s best for you, and I’m not sure that I’m the best coach for you anymore. I helped you get started in the senior circuit, but you haven’t grown enough under my tutelage. I’ve never been able to figure out how to help you past your nerves and anxiety to make the most of your skills. Who was giving you notes at the Grand Prix?”

 

The Omega flushed. He knew that it might not be the best decision to ignore his coach at the Grand Prix. He hoped the older man wasn’t holding it against him. He was remaining rather calm during their conversation so far, but he hoped that he didn’t insult him. “Viktor. There were a few things that he said Yakov had noticed, but I’m not sure if that’s true or if he just didn’t want me to think that he was picking on me and being harsh.”

 

Celestino grunted. “I’m not sure that I am okay with Viktor attempting to play at being a coach at your expense, but he did help you quite a bit while we were there. Perhaps you should talk to Yakov about taking you on. I think you might need more hands-on time with a coach than Viktor requires but you could probably find a way to balance that even if you live in St. Petersburg.”

 

“I don’t want you to feel insulted.”

 

“Yuuri, I was the coach to get you started in the seniors. I’m not the coach to keep you going. I’ll stick with you to the end of the season and until you leave for Hasetsu if you don’t find a new coach before then, but we’re parting on good terms. I don’t hold it against you for wanting to spread your wings and look elsewhere for guidance.” He held out his hand.

 

Yuuri smiled and shook it. “Thank you, Coach. I appreciate that.”

 

Celestino nodded. “Good. Now let’s get on the ice.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri jolted upright with a squeak. “Alphachan!” he launched himself at the man grinning at him.
> 
> Viktor gathered him against his chest, nuzzling and kissing. “You’re amazing. I’m so proud of you.”

Yuuri slipped away from his family in an attempt to settle his mind. His parents, sister, and Minako had arrived in Detroit two days before and had been happy to play tourist to the rink where he had trained, wandering around the university grounds. Often the Katsuki family and Minako had been joined by Phichit and Christophe. Of course, Minako and Mari had been enthralled with the two skaters. Something both men had delighted in, bonding with the pair of women over their shared hobby of embarrassing Yuuri. 

 

Combined with the nerves over the graduation ceremony, Yuuri had been convinced that he was going to fall flat on his face while accepting his diploma, his family and friends were just overwhelming him. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the pillar that he was hiding behind. He wanted to bury himself in Viktor’s arms and forget all the chaos around him, but his mate’s flight had been delayed barely making it to Detroit in time for the start of the graduation ceremony and he hadn’t been able to find him yet in the crowd.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you look sexy in that robe?” A voice asked near his ear.

 

Yuuri jolted upright with a squeak. “Alphachan!” he launched himself at the man grinning at him.

 

Viktor gathered him against his chest, nuzzling and kissing. “You’re amazing. I’m so proud of you.” The Alpha felt tears on his neck and gently pulled his mate away so he could kiss and wipe away the drops. “Oh, my darling, what’s this? You should be happy and celebrating.”

 

“I’ve missed you so much and there’s just so much… I feel like I can’t catch my breath but I don’t want everyone to be disappointed with me. They want to see the city where I’ve lived and Phichit is trying to get every moment he can with me before I leave, but it’s just --”

 

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you,” Viktor cut off his anxious flow of words. He pulled him close again, stroking and humming. He carefully monitored Yuuri’s hitching breaths to make sure that the crying jag didn’t turn into a hyperventilating panic attack. “I’ll take care of everything. Don’t worry about anything my love.” 

 

Yuuri sniffed after several minutes. “I’m sorry. I’m a mess.”

 

“You’re still my beautiful mess darling. I’ll always be here no matter how messy you are.” The older man wiped away the last tears lingering on his lashes. “There’s a lot of people here. It’s overwhelming so let’s go someplace quiet, hm?”

 

“But my family,” Yuuri’s complaint was half-hearted.

 

“Will be perfectly fine with Phichit and Christophe to keep them occupied. Asya is with them as well. I’ll text her that we need some time for ourselves, and no one will miss us. Would you rather go back to your nest or go to my hotel room?” Viktor smoothed Yuuri’s graduation robe into place.

 

Yuuri’s cheeks tinged pink and he leaned into his Alpha. “Will you let me nest in your room?”

 

Viktor smiled brightly at the prospect of being curled in a nest with his beautiful mate. “Of course darling. Let me just order some nesting blankets for you, and we’ll be on our way.” 

 

“Let’s go tell my family. I can handle that. Plus I want to introduce you.” Yuuri twined their fingers together. He guided the older man through the crowd to where he had left his family and friends while Viktor made arrangements for several new blankets to be delivered to his hotel room. “We could just go to the apartment and pick up my current blankets.” He glanced at him over his shoulder.

 

“Let me spoil you, my love. You deserve it today. Well, every day, but today is even more special,” Viktor leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, his phone disappearing into the pocket of his slacks.

 

“God, you’re disgusting. And adorable. I just want to hug the pair of you,” Christophe complained.

 

Yuuri gave him a bashful glare. “Tousan, Kaasan, Neechan, may I present my Alpha, Viktor Nikiforov. My parents Toshiya and Hiroko, and my sister Mari.” He introduced with a smile.

 

Viktor bowed to them. “Hajimemashite. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.” He squeezed Yuuri’s hand when the younger man’s surprise and delight as his Japanese greeting came through the bond. He greeted Minako before turning to Christophe to be introduced to Phichit. He smiled once he knew everyone. “My aunt has already introduced herself, yes?”

 

Asya nodded. “I have. We were just discussing where to dine for lunch. Where would you like to go Yuuri?”

 

“Oh, actually, I was hoping for some time alone with Viktor.”

 

“That would be fine.” Hiroko smiled at her son seeing the signs that he was overwhelmed by the day. “Perhaps you’ll be able to join us for dinner?”

 

He nodded. “Probably.”

 

“Good, just send someone a message when you’re ready to meet for dinner,” she smiled again.

 

“We will.” Yuuri and Viktor excused themselves from the group.

 

**~*~**

 

“Just say it, darling,” Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s back. The younger man had been chewing his lip while they snuggled together in the nest Yuuri had quickly put together when they had reached Viktor’s hotel room.

 

Yuuri shifted so he was facing Viktor. “I think I would like to live in Hasetsu. But I still don’t know who my skating coach is going to be so I’m not sure if that’s feasible.”

 

Viktor smiled. “Stay put.” He placed a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s mouth before scrambling out of the nest. He rummaged through his bags before returning with a tablet. “I suspected that you were going to want to return home to Japan, so I’ve been watching the real estate. There’s a few condos and houses that I think we should look at. Minako told me what areas to look in so that it would be within walking distance of both the onsen and the rink. I like the idea of a condo so that we don’t have any outside maintenance we have to worry about while traveling for skating, but I also liked houses so that Makkachin and Vicchan could have some room to play outside.”

 

“They can play outside at the onsen. And Vicchan likes walking to the rink with me and is trained to stay on a little bed while I practice so he gets outside time that way,” Yuuri took the tablet so he could look at what Viktor had picked out.

 

“Okay, I didn’t want to presume that they were welcome at the onsen.” Viktor watched Yuuri scroll through photos. 

 

“Of course they are. My parents would also watch them while we’re traveling. I like this condo. The views are great and I like the layout.” The Omega looked up from the screen. He smiled when his mate grinned at him.

 

“That one’s my favorite as well. I’ll email the agent and make arrangements so that we can look at it when we get there. The sooner we buy something the sooner we can get settled.” Viktor took the tablet and wrote a note before setting aside the device. “Now, about skating. I would very much like it if you allowed me to coach you.”

 

Yuuri considered him. “Why?”

 

“You’re a beautiful skater, and I’d love to help you achieve everything that you’re capable of. You’ve done well with the notes that I have provided to you since the Grand Prix. I think I could make you even better with my undivided attention.” The Alpha brushed Yuuri’s bangs back and studied him.

 

The Japanese man eyed him. “This isn’t a possessive thing, is it? You just don’t want me to be around anyone else? A lot of coaches are Alphas.” 

 

Viktor snorted and rolled his eyes. “I let Christophe be around you. If I was going to be possessive, he is the first Alpha that I would ban you from associating with.”

 

Yuuri laughed. “True, he has groped me several times.”

 

“Exactly. I won’t stop you from using any coach that you see fit. I just want to see you do well. Getting to spend all my time with you and seeing you in tight practice clothes daily are just added bonuses. At least let me choreograph for you, my love.” 

 

Yuuri considered. “I would like to try it, but I’m afraid that if we clash as coach and skater I’ll end up tanking the season.”

 

“Yakov was interested in you. If you and I don’t make things work, then perhaps you can be coached by him. He’ll already be coaching me long distance so it should work in a similar way for you to work with him as well with occasional trips to St. Petersburg for in-person sessions close to competitions.” Viktor draped himself across his mate. He pressed his nose into the other man’s neck breathing in his scent while he worried over his decision.

 

It was several minutes before Yuuri broke the silence. “I want to talk to Yakov myself and verify that he would be willing to coach me, but I want to try it with you as my coach. Will you be able to both coach and skate?” 

 

“For you my darling, I would move the moon from its orbit.” Viktor began pressing kisses to any skin he could reach.

 

Yuuri giggled and tried to squirm away. “I think we can wait for another season before trying that.” 

 

“If you insist. We should probably contact your family. Make arrangements to meet for dinner and ensure that Christophe did not take them to a strip club.” Viktor sighed.

 

“He wouldn’t, would he?” Yuuri’s eyes widened. Viktor merely tilted his head, and the Omega scrambled for his phone. “He would. Oh God, I’ll kill him if he took my parents to a strip club.” He gave a relieved sigh to find out that Phichit had suggested a tour of some of the best murals and shopping for souvenirs while Yuuri and Viktor had some time alone. “They want pizza for dinner, is that okay?” 

 

“Of course. I like pizza,” Viktor nodded and checked his reflection in the mirror. He smiled when he saw Yuuri peek around him to check his own hair. He proudly hooked his arm around his Omega’s waist as they left the room, keeping it there until he had to pull away to slip into the car the hotel’s doorman called for them. “It would be fun to go out with Christophe and Phichit and your sister.”

 

“Minako will want to go.” Yuuri leaned against his side.

 

Viktor’s brows shot up. “But she’s so much…”

 

“Older? Yes, but she’ll still want to come. She says that she’s young at heart. And she definitely won’t pass up any chance to drink.” Yuuri shrugged.

 

Viktor laughed. “Alright, I’ll talk to Christophe and see if he knows any place fun to go.”

 

“I’m sure he does,” Yuuri muttered with a smile.

 

**~*~**

 

“My eyes,” Yuuri groaned and buried his face in his hands when he saw his childhood ballet teacher dancing sandwiched between his best friend and his best friend’s Alpha. 

 

Viktor laughed and rubbed his back. “Here darling, drink some more of your drink.” He pushed the fruity concoction closer. He watched the trio laughing as they transitioned into a complicated three-person tango. He leaned close and nipped lightly at his mate’s ear before whispering. “I think we should go show them how it’s done.” 

 

“I refuse to dance with a third person. And I am not doing THAT with Minako-sensei.” Yuuri waved a vague hand in the direction of the dance floor.

 

“Of course not darling. But we should show them that my beautiful Omega is the best dancer in the entirety of this club. Mari’s here now to keep the table,” Viktor shot the breathless woman a smile when she dropped into the bench across from them. She nodded and chugged at the glass of water he pushed her way.

 

Yuuri wrinkled his nose as Viktor pulled him from the booth and towards the crowded dance floor. “I’m not the best.”

 

Viktor kissed him before twirling him into a spin then back against his chest. “Darling, everyone pales in comparison to you. Your hips make me think wicked thoughts.”

 

“Shut up and follow me.” Yuuri blushed before maneuvering Viktor where he wanted him with his back towards the younger man. 

 

The Alpha relaxed into the arm across his back and let his Omega rock their bodies together before he was spun away to face him. Yuuri ducked under his arm in a spin and attempted to have the taller man repeat the move but instead, Viktor grinned and ducked under his arm without spinning. Yuuri simply arched a brow at him leading him through some more moves. 

 

Viktor finally placed the dance they were doing as the bachata as he teased Yuuri by stroking a hand up his partner's leg and side. He was not surprised that the Omega's dance expertise was so extensive to include the sensual dance. If he wasn't a figure skater, the younger man almost definitely would be a professional dancer. Viktor had never before danced the bachata himself but he was able to mimic Yuuri’s movements. He enjoyed the confidence and strength in his mate's dance direction. He knew that some Alphas would never let their Omegas be so forward and controlling, even while having fun on a dance floor, but Viktor loved this side of Yuuri. He would willingly dance whatever Yuuri asked of him just so he could revel in the quiet dominance that was being shown. 

 

Christophe whistled at them when Yuuri bent Viktor forward prompting the Russian to wiggle his ass against him, earning a teasing smack from the Omega. Yuuri's only reaction to their audience was a light blush accompanying his happy grin as he led Viktor through the dance. He kept their bodies close before pulling away, to smile teasingly at Viktor while they danced separately from each other so that Yuuri could watch him. 

 

A hand was placed on Viktor's body to gently guide him into perfecting the moves Yuuri wanted him to do. The younger man would make a great teacher someday, quietly but firmly teaching his student the proper moves. Viktor's impromptu hip shimmy earned a giggle from the Japanese man. They lost the movement of the dance for a moment while they giggled and teased each other and struck poses. Yuuri quickly got them back on track by grabbing Viktor's hands, guiding him into some back-arching moves. 

 

The teasing continued through the end of the dance with Viktor cursing himself for drinking to the point of being tipsy and allowing his mate to become tipsy as well. He didn't want their first night of lovemaking to be influenced by alcohol but watching the way Yuuri moved his body, feeling their bodies pressed against each other in such an intimate, sensual way was driving the Alpha mad. Yuuri giggled and wrapped his arms around him as the song ended and another began. 

 

“Take me home?” The Omega murmured, either oblivious to or ignoring the applause and catcalling from their friends.

 

“My darling, I'd love to, but we're both a little too far gone to make that decision.” Viktor kept their bodies pressed together and swayed to the music around them.

 

Yuuri pouted his pretty lips before laying his head on the other man's shoulder. “But you'll hold me right?”

 

“Of course my love. And I'll never let you go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the dance that I based Yuuri & Viktor's dance off. I had been looking for a sexy rumba but found this. It's way better than anything else I found. <https://youtu.be/gqiv3X1MWFQ>


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is the guest room ready for when Yuri Plisetsky comes to get his choreography?” Yuuri glanced at the calendar that Viktor had hung on the door of the fridge to confirm that there were only two more days before the younger Russian appeared on their doorstep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update is so late in the day. Today was my nephew's birthday party. No swans, trained or untrained. Not that he doesn't deserve them. He's the best kid in the world and deserves all the accolades, but we're not an extra family like that.

Viktor smiled at the cocoon of blankets on the unmade bed. Yuuri had retreated to their new bedroom as soon as the movers had finished setting up the bed and moved on to furnish the rest of their new condo. The Alpha hadn’t scolded the younger man, knowing that he was overwhelmed by the presence of strangers in the home that didn’t smell like them yet. There had been a lot of changes to the Omega’s life in the two months since he had left America to make his home in Hasetsu again. While Asya, Minako, and the other Katsukis had flown from Detroit to Japan, the two men had gone to St. Petersburg for a week to pack the elder’s life and arrange for it to be shipped to the onsen. Viktor had made arrangements with Yakov and planned out their long distance training routine. He had been rudely reminded by Yuri Plisetsky that he had promised to choreograph for the reigning Junior World Champion when he made his Senior debut. So they had left Russia with Makkachin and a plan for the younger Yuri to visit for a month to work closely with the Alpha to choose his songs and learn choreography.

 

Yuuri’s American friends and now former coach had met them in Japan to finally attend the party Asya, Viktor and Phichit had planned in celebration of the Omega’s achievements. When their hangovers had finally faded, the pair had begun settling into their new life together. They had purchased the condo, made arrangements for moving day, picked up their keys for Ice Castle so they could practice privately in the early mornings and late evenings without keeping the Nishigoris from their own family. Viktor would often practice in the morning while Yuuri would run and do his cross-training. Afternoons were spent dancing with Minako. She had a gentler approach than Lilia Baranovskaya but demanded the same perfection as Viktor’s childhood teacher. The prima made him regret lapsing with his ballet training in his late teens, pointing out that Yuuri could dance circles around him. Literally. The Omega had giggled mischievously while twirling around him in the dance studio while Viktor had tried to catch his breath. Yuuri would prepare their dinner while Viktor did his own cross training. After dinner, the pair would return to Ice Castle for Yuuri’s session on the ice learning the Eros short program that Viktor had designed for him. He hadn’t committed to its Agape counterpart for himself. If Yuri didn’t have a short program song in mind, he might give it to the boy. It would push and challenge him in a way that he hadn’t been so far in his skating career.

 

“The movers are gone darling,” Viktor finally informed the lump of blankets. He sat on the edge of the bed careful not to disturb the dogs where Makkachin and Vicchan had curled together to be close to the distressed Omega. The two poodles had been instant friends upon meeting, the smaller toy trailing happily after the bigger standard as they sought out affection and treats from their family. Makkachin had quickly fallen for the entire Katsuki family, especially Yuuri, climbing onto her new dad's lap whenever he was motionless for longer than a few seconds.

 

The blanket bundle wiggled and Yuuri’s face peeked out. “I’m sorry I left it all to you.”

 

“It’s fine my darling. It’s a lot of change in a short amount of time. I’m happy to take care of things for you. Everything is unpacked in the rest of the house. I had things placed how I thought it would be best based on the way things are arranged at the onsen and in your apartment in Detroit but you can move and rearrange to your heart’s content.” Viktor reached out to stroke his mate’s cheek. He smiled when the younger man nuzzled into his hand, placing a kiss on his palm.  “And as much as I hate disturbing you from your cocoon, the sooner I get the bedroom unpacked and arranged, the sooner you can nest.”

 

Yuuri started wiggling out of the blankets. “I’ll make dinner. Is katsudon okay?”

 

Viktor nodded. He had been introduced to the Omega’s favorite dish the first night they had been in Hasetsu and had fallen immediately in love with it. Unfortunately, he would have to regulate how often Yuuri ate it, but he understood why it was what Yuuri wanted to make first in their home. “Perfect.” He stole a kiss before the younger man left the bed. 

 

“Will you scent those? I want them for the nest.” Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s chest, laying his head on his shoulder as the man’s arms wrapped around him. He purred at the combination of the secure hug and the love humming through the bond.

 

“Of course Darling. Do you care what bedding I use? I thought that pretty dark blue set if you don’t have a preference.” Viktor surveyed the blankets. He would use whatever sheets his partner wanted, but he thought the dark blue bedding would look chic paired with the silvery grey blankets Yuuri wanted for the nest.

The Japanese man nodded eagerly. “That will be nice. Scent them too please.”

 

“With pleasure.” Viktor released him. He snapped a quick picture of the pups trailing behind his lover in hopes of begging yummies from the man. He put on some quiet music to keep himself company as he loaded clothing into their shared dresser and closet. The linens he had brought from his St. Petersburg apartment were stowed in the shelves of the linen closet near their master bathroom. He lightly scented the items as he put them away so that Yuuri would be surrounded by the smell he took so much comfort in. He made the bed and was hanging the artwork, ocean scenes in blues and greys Yuuri had found in an antique store during their brief stop in St. Petersburg, when he was called to dinner. He washed his hands at the kitchen sink before joining his lover at the breakfast bar for their meal. “Good timing. I was hanging the last painting.”

 

“Did you get the big one over the bed?” Yuuri asked picking up his chopsticks.

 

“Of course. Just don’t take it off the wall to see how many times it took for me to get it where I actually wanted it.” Viktor grinned. He sniffed at the fragrant steam rising from his bowl. He was a passable cook taught by the professionals employed by his aunt. He especially excelled at his favorite Russian dishes, but Yuuri’s cooking was amazingly delicious and surpassed only by that of the Katsuki matriarch. 

 

Yuuri rolled his eyes even though he was smiling. “You could have measured for the placement. Or waited until I could help you.”

 

“I could have,” Viktor agreed.

 

“Is the guest room ready for when Yuri Plisetsky comes to get his choreography?” Yuuri glanced at the calendar that Viktor had hung on the door of the fridge to confirm that there were only two more days before the younger Russian appeared on their doorstep.

 

Viktor nodded. “Yes, but I made arrangements with Mari for him to stay at the onsen in your old room. I didn’t want to bring him here if you didn’t want him here. I know he’s rather aggressive.”

 

Yuuri chewed his lip. “I think I would be more comfortable with him at the onsen, yes.”

 

“Good. Then he’s staying at the onsen. If you choose to extend the invitation for him to stay here, then you may do so at any time during his visit. I’ll leave it up to you.” Viktor turned the conversation to plans for sightseeing on their next rest day.

 

**~*~**

 

“Where’s your room at? And the pig’s.” Yuri Plisetsky asked when Viktor ended his tour of the onsen with Yuuri’s childhood room, the room where the boy would be laying his head for the next month.

 

“Don’t call Yuuri names or I’m putting you on a plane back to Russia. We don’t live here at the onsen. We have an apartment between here and the rink.” Viktor leaned against the door watching the boy rifle through one of his bags.

 

Yuri’s head raised slowly for him to glare at Viktor. “You have an apartment. Together?”

 

“Yes, together.” 

 

“What kind of fucking moron is his Alpha that he lets the two of you live together?” Yuri demanded.

 

Viktor calmly looked at the boy. He wondered if the boy was close to presenting that he was so moody and irate all the time. It was even more than his normal moodiness. “I am Yuuri’s Alpha.”

 

Yuri snorted. “Bullshit. You don’t even have a bond mark.”

 

He pulled the collar of his shirt to the side to reveal the bond mark on his shoulder. “We’ve been mates for nearly four and a half years.”

 

“Why did you keep him a secret?” The teen crossed the room the inspect the bite scar with narrowed eyes. He reached up to poke at it but had his hand smacked away. “Why didn’t he bite your neck?”

 

“It’s been kept a secret so that Yuuri doesn’t have to answer for being my mate. The media will eat him alive. You’ve seen how they treat me. Imagine how they’ll treat my Omega. As for biting me where he did, I’ve never actually asked him and he’s never volunteered a reason. I believe he did it so that it would be hidden.” Viktor adjusted his shirt. He was not going to tell the boy that Yuuri hadn’t known the identity of his Alpha for four years after mating. He wasn’t sure why Yuri was so hostile towards the Japanese skater, but he was not going to subject his mate to the boy’s scrutiny any more than he already was. “It’s time for me to meet Yuuri for his training. We’ll be back after Yuuri's training, and if you're still awake, we’ll make a schedule then. The Katsukis all know English. Don’t let me hear about you being a pain in the ass to them. Mari will tell me, and you won’t like the results.”

 

“I’m coming with you.” Yuri jumped up and grabbed the bag that Viktor recognized as his practice bag.

 

Viktor eyed him. “You don’t want to get a meal and rest?”

 

“I can grab something to eat on the way to the rink. And I’m not tired. I want to see what the pi-, what Yuuri is working on. And I staying with you. You're not going to shove me off on someone else and forget me again.” Yuri thumped Viktor’s chest.

 

“No. You will not stay with me. Yuuri and I are just settling in and making it our home. You will not bring your aggression into our den. Yuuri won't let me forget you. Plus we're here at the onsen frequently.” Viktor drew himself to his full height and stared down at the younger skater. 

 

The teenager scowled. “Fine. I’ll stay here. But I’m still coming with you to the ice rink.”

 

“Then let's go. I don’t want to keep Yuuri waiting any more than we already have.” Viktor turned and stalked away leaving the boy scrambling to catch up with his long strides.

 

“Did Yakov make you make a list?” The teenager asked after several minutes of silence. He had been eyeing the buildings they had passed with vague curiosity. 

 

Victor nodded. “When I was 18. I'm not sure why he allowed me to wait so long without thinking about it. Have you presented then?” He tilted his head to study the boy. He didn't smell any different. There was no distinct Alpha or Omega smell to him.

 

“No, I was tested. The Skating Federation is making sure that everyone gets tested.” Yuri kicked at a rock.

 

“Testing was still in development when I presented. It would have been much less stressful to know what I was going to present as ahead of time. Everyone thought I was an Omega.” Viktor pointed to the ice rink as it came into view.

 

Yuri hummed and sped up when he saw a figure lingering on the stairs out front. “What kind of idiot are you? Choosing such a vapid and idiotic Alpha?” The boy roared at Yuuri.

 

The Japanese Omega blinked at him. “He's a wonderful mate. We can talk about it later. I'm Katsuki Yuuri.”

 

“Yuri Plisetsky. I still can't believe you chose him.” He grumbled.

 

Yuuri ignores him and turned to brush a light kiss across his mates lips. “The kids class ran late so Takeshi was running the Zamboni. I thought I'd wait out here so the girls weren't using me as a jungle gym.”

 

“That's fine. Sorry I was late. Did you remember to grab my bag?” 

 

“It's inside. I saw the snack bars you tucked in there. So I made you a bento box since you missed dinner. I brought one for Yuri as well. I expected that he would come with you.” Yuuri hooked his hand in Viktor's and tugged him towards the entrance. He smiled at the younger Russian. “How was your flight?”

 

The boy shrugged. “What's a bento box?”

 

“It's a packed meal. Usually lunch but it's good for meals on the go as well.” Yuuri explained leading the trio to where he had left the bags and bento boxes. Viktor eagerly took one with a kiss before dropping to a bench. Yuuri held the other one out to the boy. “Yuuko doesn't allow food in the rink so you'll have to eat out here while I change and warm up.”

 

“Thank you,” he grumbled and sat down on the opposite end of the bench from the older Russian. He opened the box suspiciously and eyed the foods inside. He recognized the vegetables and rice, but there was some rolled thing that looked like it might be egg and wasn't sure what the fried meat was. “What is it?”

 

“Chicken, a rolled omelet, rice, tomato, broccoli, spinach, and some fruit.” Viktor pointed at each food in turn. 

 

“The chicken is fried.” 

 

Viktor nodded. “Yes, but that small amount is fine. Eat. Yuuri is an excellent cook. We carefully plan out our meals so that they're perfectly balanced.”

 

Yuri frowned at the container before removing the fork from the utensil compartment. He scowled at the chopsticks then noticed that Viktor was happily chowing down using the pair that had been in his box. The boy cautiously took a bite of the chicken. He held back from commenting but proceeded to eat everything contained within the box. “What do I do with this now?” He gestured. The bamboo box looked too nice to throw away.

 

“I'll put it in my bag to take home to be washed and used again in the future.” Viktor held out his hand for the box. “I've got to get my skates on.”

 

Yuri nodded and followed him to the locker room. He stood for a moment and watched Yuuri warming up in an open area at the side of the room. “Thanks for the food. It was good.”

 

Yuuri smiled at the boy. “Of course. I figured you probably hadn’t eaten in several hours and that you would most likely come with Alphachan to the rink.” He moved to the bench to put his skates on. 

 

Yuri fidgeted like he wanted to talk to the man some more before he sighed and moved to change into his own practice clothing. He knew that it wasn’t likely for Viktor to take his attention away from his Omega but after 15 hours stuck on airplanes between St. Petersburg and Fukuoka and another hour and a half on the train to Hasetsu, it would feel good to stretch his legs on the ice. He tuned out the chatter between Yuuri and Viktor as they left the locker room for the rink. He finished his own warm up before joining them on the ice, giving the pair a wide berth for their coaching session. It irritated him but the airheaded Alpha seemed to actually be a good coach for the Omega skater. Even from across the rink, Yuri could tell that Viktor was showering Yuuri with praise and encouragement, pushing him gently to better himself while they worked on quad jumps. By the time Viktor ended their practice, Yuuri was staying upright on his landings. He was still shaky but Yuri couldn’t believe how much the other skater had progressed in the one session under Viktor’s tutelage. Yuri sped towards the pair as they moved to exit the ice. “Hey! Katsuki!” He called.

 

The Japanese man flinched at the mispronunciation of his name but turned towards the boy. “Yes?”

 

“I wanna talk to you. Alone.” Yuri stressed when Viktor moved closer to the Omega’s side.

 

Yuuri considered him for a moment before nodded. He spoke quietly to Viktor in Japanese, shooing the Alpha off the ice. “Here or did you want to sit?”

 

“Uh, here.” Yuri shrugged. He started lapping the rink at a pace that wouldn’t tax the tired man. “Is Viktor like that with you all the time? All encouraging and shit.”

 

Yuuri frowned and considered. “Yes, I suppose he is. He wants me to be happy so he makes sure that I am. As my mate, he's attentive and loving. As my coach, he has found what to say and do to make me push myself.”

 

The pair were silent for a lap. “What was it like presenting?”

 

Yuuri blushed. “That’s extremely personal, Yuri.”

 

The boy skated in front of him and stopped facing him. “I was tested so I know that I’m an Omega. I’m scared. All the Omegas who have presented before me that have trained with Yakov stopped skating. I don’t want to stop skating. You didn’t stop. I don’t want to stop.”

 

“Oh.” Yuuri’s eyes shot up. “Do you know why they stopped?”

 

“In Russia, Omegas breed. They don’t skate. Or dance. Or have jobs. They do everything their Alpha demands of them and pop out pup after pup.” Yuri grimaced. 

 

“You said you were tested, Yakov knows?” Yuuri frowned. The Russian coach had been so instrumental in helping him and Viktor mate and in helping him decide to continue skating that he couldn’t believe the man enforced the stereotypes.

 

Yuri started skating backward with a nod. “He said I should make a list of Alphas that I know that I would be interested in mating with so that he knows who to approach first when I present. He keeps trying to talk to me about what I want.”

 

“But it’s embarrassing.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

“Exactly.”

 

The Japanese man sighed. “You have it somewhat easier than I did. I wasn’t tested so I didn’t know what I was going to present as. I actually wasn’t expecting to present at all. I was 18. That’s late to present. Knowing ahead of time, you get the chance to start thinking about what you want so you don’t have to decisions unprepared.”

 

“Yeah, I’m lucky to be told that my life’s over as soon as I present.” 

 

“I thought that also. I had just signed with Celestino-sensei and had made arrangements to go to school in the United States when I presented. But he and my ballet teacher really pushed on me that I didn’t have to let my life end. They had six months to find me an Alpha that would fit my needs. Yuri, you don’t have to be a breeder if you don’t want to be. You do have options. I think Yakov would help you find an Alpha that would let you skate.” Yuuri mentally added that if the coach didn't, he would do everything he could to help the boy.

 

“What did you ask for?” Yuri turned and skated beside the older Omega again.

 

Yuri smiled. “I wanted an Alpha that would let me skate and train with Celestino and complete college. I asked my ballet teacher to help Celestino find an Alpha that I could fall in love with. Both of them set out to find an Alpha that would treat me as an equal. I didn't find out until later that there were a lot more offers made for me than I was told about. Celestino was filtering out the ones that he didn't believe would be good to me or that wouldn't let me skate and study.”

 

“And you're in love with the airhead?” Yuri looked at him skeptically.

 

Yuuri nodded happily. “Very. He's not perfect but he's perfect for me. He makes me very happy. And here I am, skating professionally still even though I had told myself I would retire after I graduated.”

 

“Why didn't you?”

 

“My heart wasn't in retiring. I love to skate. And I do love Alphachan and want to build a home and family with him. But as Celestino pointed out, I don't have to have children to build a home. I'll have children someday. But right now, I'm not ready to give up skating. And Viktor supports that decision.” Yuuri explained before the pair fell silent again.

 

“Okay. Will you… help me? Figure out what I want and decide on Alphas?”

 

Yuuri nodded. “Of course. If that's what you want.”

 

The boy nodded decisively. “But you can't tell anyone that I'm an omega. I don't want to be teased.”

 

Yuuri shook the hand that was offered to seal the deal. “Of course not. Now let's get off the ice. I'm cold and want to go soak in the springs.”

 

**~*~**

 

“Are you sure you don't want us to come with you to the airport?” Yuuri wanted to fuss over the younger Omega more but he knew that it would be unwelcome despite the friendship that had formed. Viktor had been confused by his omegas relationship with the cranky teen, but Yuuri had realized that the aggression was all false bravado. The boy was desperate for affection and friendship but had been turned away by so many people and hurt by it that it frightened him to be vulnerable and open himself up to friends. He had extended the invitation to stay in their guest room to the younger Russian a week into his stay.

 

Yuri gave him a dirty look before sitting on his suitcase in Hope's of squishing it enough to zip it closes. “I'm sure. I got here fine. I can get back fine. Stop worrying about it.”

 

“We can send you what won't fit.” Viktor snickered watching the teen. Every rest day the teen had gone sightseeing and ended up purchasing more than his case would carry. 

 

“No, I'll just put more in my carry on.” Yuri sighed and gave up trying to zip it.

 

Yuuri shook his head. “You need the room in your carry on for your bento boxes. I've prepared five for you so you don't have to eat the disgusting and unhealthy airport food.”

 

Yuri grinned. He was going to miss the food cooked by anyone in the Katsuki family. “Awesome. Then yeah, I guess you gotta ship me some of this.” He started pulling things from the case that he could live without for the two weeks he would have to wait to receive the package.

 

Yuuri smiled and started folding the clothes that the teenager pulled out. “If you folded things properly, more would fit.”

 

“Fine, if you’re so great at packing, you do it.” Yuri scowled and shoved the case towards him. 

  
The Japanese man nodded and started sorting through the contents of the case, carefully folding each item as it was sorted. The two Russians watched silently as he repacked the case, fitting everything in. “There you are.”

 

“Shut up old man,” Yuri scowled when Viktor snickered.

 

“Oh, I’ll miss you Yura. You bring such positivity to our lives,” Viktor said.

 

“Let me get your bento boxes and then we should probably head to the station,” Yuuri glanced at the clock on the wall before hurrying out of the room.

 

Viktor studied Yuri. “You’re welcome to stay longer if you wanted. Yuuri is going to worry about you.”

 

He nodded. “He’s soft. But I can’t leave my grandpa any longer. I’m stopping in Moscow on my way back for a few days.”

 

“Well, if you need anything, call us.”

 

“Thanks,” Yuri nodded as Yuuri returned carrying a stack of bento boxes. He supervised the boy placing them in his backpack so that they wouldn’t tip over and risk opening in the bag. “Okay, well, time to go.”

 

The men nodded and walked silently with the teen to the train station where he would depart for the airport to Fukuoka. “Thanks for the program.” Yuri shook hands with Viktor. 

 

“Of course. I look forward to competing with you,” the man nodded. He wandered a short ways off to allow his Omega to say goodbye without an audience.

 

“Text me as soon as you get to the airport and every layover.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mom. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

 

“I’ll worry because I care about you. Call me when you present. If I can get there, I will.” Yuuri hugged him tightly bringing his mouth near the boy’s ear so he could whisper. “You have the list of everything you need for your first heat and afterward?” 

 

“Yes.” Yuri closed his eyes and squeezed him tighter hoping the hug would convey all the gratitude that he had for the older Omega’s assistance. 

 

An announcement of the next departing train caused the two to separate. “That’s your train. Remember to text.” Yuuri held back the tears that were threatening to form in his eyes.

 

Yuri nodded and quickly turned away. “See you at the Grand Prix.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is your Alpha threatened by your close and often physical relationship with your coach, Viktor Nikiforov?”
> 
> Yuuri began shaking his head then whipped his head to the side when Viktor snorted. “Why would I be threatened by my own relationship with him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late in the evening again. The last couple days have been packed, and I lost track of what day of the week it was.

The Katsukis hosted a viewing party for Skate Canada at the onsen. They took several pictures and videos of the festivities including the Nishigori triplets attempting to recreate the programs by dancing on the table tops, especially Yuri Plisetsky’s. Viktor posted everything to social media for the world to see how they were supporting the teen in his Seniors debut. The boy had sent them disgruntled texts about how embarrassing they were then promptly liked all the posts about the party. Neither man was surprised to find out that Yuri would be in Hasetsu for the Cup of China viewing parties while Viktor escorted Yuuri to Beijing for his first competition with Viktor as his coach. 

 

Viktor thanked himself for the foresight to have Yuuri hone his media presence by subjecting himself to practice interviews conducted by his family and friends over the weeks preceding their arrival in China. While Yuuri’s parents had been tame and mild with their questioning, asking only the questions that Viktor had requested they ask, his friends had taken to asking Yuuri the most invasive and embarrassing questions that they could think of during their mock interviews.  By the time they had departed Japan, the Omega had become quite adept at containing his blush at personal inquiries and brushing off questions that he did not want to answer, mostly about his relationship with his Alpha or his relationship with his coach.

 

So Viktor was not surprised at the ease with which Yuuri maneuvered around the personal questions the reporters slung at him. 

 

“Mr. Katsuki, how does your Alpha feel about your skating career? Not many Omegas are allowed to have such demanding careers once they’re mated.”

 

Yuuri gave a polite smile. “My Alpha is very supportive of my career as a skater. He is extremely proud of me.”

 

Viktor recognized the next reporter to push forward as the Japanese man named Morooka that he had often seen questioning and encouraging his mate. “Yuuri-kun, will your Alpha be watching your skates?”

 

“Yes, of course. As I said, he is very supportive. He watches all of my skates and has since we’ve been mated.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

Making a mental note to arrange a longer interview with the reporter in the near future, Viktor stepped forward. “Yuuri has time for one more question before he has to start warming up for practice.”

 

“Is your Alpha threatened by your close and often physical relationship with your coach, Viktor Nikiforov?”

 

Yuuri began shaking his head then whipped his head to the side when Viktor snorted. “Why would I be threatened by my own relationship with him?” At the Omega’s widened eyes, the Russian realized what he had just said in front of reporters. He hurriedly hooked an arm over the younger man’s shoulders to turn him away from the reporters lurching forward with microphones. “No more questions right now, please. I will let you know when Yuuri will next be available for questions.”

 

The pair hurried into the changing room. “You just revealed that you’re my Alpha!” Yuuri hissed quietly at him as soon as the door shut shielding them from the reporters.

 

“Yes, I know. I didn’t think before speaking. I’m sorry darling. It really was an accident.” Viktor pulled his mate towards him not caring that several other coaches and skaters were watching them with interest. They would hear about Viktor’s remark before too long. It was sure to already be making its way around social media.

 

Yuuri sighed and pressed his face into his Alpha’s chest. “What do I do?”

 

“That is entirely up to you, my love. If you want to make a statement or answer questions, then we can do that. If you want to just pretend it didn’t happen and dance around their questions as you have been for the last few years, then we can do that. What do you want to do?” Viktor rubbed his hands up and down the distraught Omega’s back.

 

Phichit and Christophe hurried over. “What happened? What’s going on?”

 

Yuuri mumbled a response in Japanese. “I accidentally revealed that I am his Alpha to the reporters,” Viktor translated for the pair. 

 

“Want us to distract them, mes amis?” Christophe touched a gentle hand on the shoulder of each man before him. Phichit nodded eagerly at his side reaching out to squeeze Yuuri’s arm where it dangled at his side. “I am sure that we could be salacious enough to pull their attention away from you.”

 

The Japanese Omega drew a shuddering breath before lifting his face from Viktor’s chest. “No.” His lip quivered before he drew another breath to steady himself further. “No. I’ll release a statement after practice. For now, I’ll just go out there and skate and ignore them.”

 

Phichit cheered while Chris nodded. “Excellent idea, mon ami. But the offer stands.” Christophe winked and waggled his brows. “Come along Peaches.” He ushered his Omega across the room to give Yuuri room to warm up.

 

“They’re going to say I don’t deserve you,” Yuuri said softly after he had changed into his dance belt and practice clothes.

 

“Yes, they probably will, but they are wrong. If anyone is undeserving, it is I, my beautiful darling.” Viktor took Yuuri’s street clothes from him and folded them into his duffle bag.

 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes slightly and gave him a fierce look. “I’m going to prove to them that I do deserve you.”

 

Viktor nodded. “Of course, you will.” He moved away to stow Yuuri’s gear except for his skates and the Makkachin tissue box. He recognized the quiet determination in his Omega as he went through his warm-up and stretches. The Omega followed the other skaters to the ice when the start of their practice time was announced. The older man accepted his glasses and skate guards before finding himself a spot to watch whatever his mate was going to do. 

 

Celestino leaned against the boards next to him. “He looks good.”

 

The Russian hummed in agreement. “He was suffering from nerves earlier but they seem to have vanished. He’s fired up and determined to prove to the world that he is worthy to be my mate. It might have been a good thing for me to reveal it.”

 

“Did you mean to?”

 

“No, not at all. I was going to leave it up to Yuuri to make that decision. Any advice on keeping him from getting nervous pre-competition?” 

 

Celestino sighed. “If you can pull him out of his own head, give him something to focus on, that’s when he pulls out his best scores. I was never successful at getting the same result twice from attempts to do that. What did you do last year? I know you helped him the second half of the season. He was phenomenal at his Nationals last year. What did you do then?”

 

“Sent him selfies and videos of me and Makkachin blowing him kisses, cheering him on. So basically being a distraction.” Viktor considered. He would text Mari and ask her for videos and pictures of the dogs to use to sidetrack his mate.

 

“There you go. Keep him distracted and in either a light or a determined mood. I have to say that I had my doubts about you coaching him, but you seem to have found the ways to unlock his potential that I never could.” Celestino offered a hand.

 

Viktor shook it before turning his attention to his skater crossing the rink quickly in his step sequence. “Thank you, but the best is yet to come from my darling. He’s going to surprise the world.”

 

**~*~**

 

“When you’re ready darling,” Viktor informed Yuuri when the younger man returned to his side after showering and changing back into his street clothes. He nodded silently and held out a comb before sitting on the bench in front of the Alpha. When Yuuri had come off the ice and informed his coach that he wanted to give a statement before returning to the hotel followed by a single interview with Morooka later in the evening, Viktor had informed the reporters of their plan. He knew that Yuuri was mentally practicing the statement that they had written while he had cooled down and gotten a foot rub from the Russian.

 

Yuuri accepted the comb back from his mate once his hair had been combed free of tangles then slicked away from his face. He didn’t bother with gel, but it would stay in place long enough for him to face the rabid hoard. “Ready,” he stated with a nod. “Follow me out there. I don't want them to see me as an Omega who needs his Alpha to run interference for him.”

 

“I'll stay several feet back. If you need me, reach for me.” Viktor nodded, gathering Yuuri’s belongings. He followed his mate from the room at a slower pace.

 

“Hello, thank you for your time on such short notice. I will give a statement but will not be answering questions at this time.” Yuuri gave the gathered group of reporters his practiced media smile. He waited for a moment for them to settle. “Everyone have recorders and cameras ready?”

 

At the murmured responses and head nods, he cleared his throat. “I would like to confirm that my coach, Viktor Nikiforov, is also my bonded mate.” He calmly waited while the reporters fired question after question at him. When they finally realized he really wasn't going to respond and quieted down, he continued with his statement. “We mated shortly after my presentation which was a few days after my 18th birthday but continued to live separate lives until after my graduation from college earlier this year. Celestino Cialdini and I parted as coach and skater on good terms due to my desire to return home to Japan. Viktor offered to be my coach upon that return because he saw potential in me as a skater and is at a point in his career that he can divide his attention between my programs and his own. Viktor and I both thank our fans, sponsors, and families for their continued support. We ask that you respect our privacy and refrain from asking us about our bond, as mating is very personal. Thank you for your time. Have a good rest of your day.”

 

Yuuri gave the crowd around him a respectful bow before turning and closing the distance between himself and Viktor. He ignored the questions being shouted at his back and accepted his team jacket from his coach. “Good?” 

 

“Perfect. Would you like to go out to eat lunch or order room service?” Viktor followed Yuuri's lead to walk away from the media without glancing back at them.

 

“Take out and take it back to the hotel?” 

 

Viktor nodded. “Good. Morooka will come to our room at seven for your interview. I agreed to let him videotape it. I told him that photos were your choice, so he’ll probably ask about that when he comes.”

 

Yuuri nodded. “Okay, thank you for making it him.”

 

“He’s respectful of you, and you feel comfortable chatting with him. Of course, I chose him, darling.” Viktor guided Yuuri to their designated car. He gave instructions to the driver then settled in. His mate had pulled out his phone, finally reading and responding to the text messages his family and friends had sent him in support of their announcement. He gently reached over to take the phone when he saw that Yuuri had switched over to social media. “Yuuri, no. Don’t read what people say right now. You don’t need that.” 

 

He nodded. “I know. I just wanted to see what people say.”

 

“Does it matter what people say?”

 

“No, it doesn’t.” He shook his head.

 

“Good. Then don’t read it.” Viktor smiled before slipping out of the vehicle at the take-out restaurant.

 

**~*~**

 

Viktor pushed the bed so that he could set up a small seating area in the best-lit corner of the hotel room for Yuuri’s interview. He carefully arranged two chairs. He had a third that he had borrowed from Christophe and Phichit’s room across the hall tucked into a corner. He wasn’t sure if Morooka would want to include him in the interview, but it was best to be prepared in case he did. He was surveying the room when a knock sounded.

 

“I’ve got it,” Yuuri said exiting the bathroom after styling his hair and applying just enough makeup to accent his long lashes. He opened the door and greeted the reporter in Japanese before waving him in.

 

“Thank you for allowing me this opportunity, Yuuri-kun.” Morooka set down his camera equipment before bowing to the younger man. He turned to Viktor with a bow. “Viktor-san, thank you.”

 

“No, Morooka-san, thank you for agreeing. You’ve always treated me fairly and I know that you will continue to do so. Is the arrangement acceptable? Alphachan felt the lighting was best there.” Yuuri waved a hand around the hotel room.

 

Morooka nodded. “Yes, I believe so. I’ll verify it once I set up my camera. Will I be interviewing only Yuuri-kun or both of you?”

 

“That is your choice. If you have questions for the pair of us, I’d be more than happy to sit in. But I’m also happy to sit quietly and allow my Yuuri his chance in the spotlight.” Viktor smiled.

 

The reporter considered. “I think perhaps it would be best to allow Yuuri-kun to do this on his own if he is comfortable doing so. You’ve always allowed him to be his own person. He’s more than just an Omega. You sent a powerful message today allowing him to be the one to make the statement. Nearly all Alphas would claim that for themselves. Back that message up but allowing Yuuri to be the one to discuss the details of your relationship. Even though I’m sure you’ve decided together what will be said.”

 

Viktor waited for Yuuri’s response. “I’ll do it by myself then,” Yuuri nodded. He smiled when his mate rubbed a gentle hand on his back passing him to retrieve two bottles of water for Yuuri and Morooka, placing them near the chairs. He retreated to sit on the bed. 

 

“Here are the questions I was hoping to ask.” Morooka held out the notepad towards Viktor.

 

The Alpha shook his head and pointed at his mate. “This is his interview. It’s his choice what you ask.” 

 

Yuuri accepted the notepad. He nodded after reading through the questions. “Yes, I’m okay with all of these. Thank you.” He passed the pad back to Morooka.

 

“Could you please sit Yuuri-kun? So that I can make sure the camera is focused?” Morooka asked after setting up his camera on a tripod while Viktor helped Yuuri with the microphone that was handed to him.

 

“Of course.” Yuuri nodded quickly and moved to one of the chairs. 

 

“Thank you,” the reporter smiled and made the adjustments necessary. “Let me just get my mic on then I’ll start the recordings.” Finally, he sat in the chair opposite Yuuri. He filmed a brief introduction to the interview. “Yuuri-kun, thank you for granting me this interview. You had a very big announcement today that Viktor Nikiforov is not only your coach but your mate. Was that planned for you to announce that today?”

 

Yuuri shook his head. “No. It ended up happening because Viktor accidentally responded to a reporter’s question about whether my Alpha was threatened by my relationship with my coach. We had not planned on revealing that yet. However, the past few months we haven’t actively hidden it either.”

 

“May I ask why you were waiting?”

 

“We knew that I am going to be under even more scrutiny as Viktor’s mate than I am as Viktor’s student or as a competitive skater. I made the choice not to reveal that information in hopes that the focus would remain on my actual skating this season instead of my personal life.”

 

“You made the choice?”

 

“Yes. I made the choice. Viktor has always allowed me to make the choice as to what information about our relationship was public.”

 

Morooka glanced at his notepad of questions. “You said in your statement earlier today that you had lived apart from your Alpha for the first years of your mating. Was that your choice as well?”

 

Yuuri nodded. “Viktor respected my desire to concentrate on attending university and skating. I might have presented late for an Omega, but I was not ready for a serious relationship. I wanted a chance to grow and discover who I was and come to the relationship as a person that I could be proud of.”

 

“Did you interact at all in those years?”

 

“We corresponded regularly and Viktor provided for me financially, but we never met in person.” 

 

“Do you feel that you have a better relationship for the time apart and the personal growth?”

 

“Yes, very much. We’re equals in our relationship. That relationship was built first upon respect. I have never felt as though my wants or needs have come second to Viktor. He ensures that my opinion is heard.”

 

“Are you willing to share with me how you came to be mates?”

 

Yuuri flicked his gaze to Viktor. His Alpha shrugged then pointed at him. “Our coaches helped arrange it. I had made arrangments with Coach Celestino and the university in Detroit just before I presented. Following my first heat, I was devastated and thought that my life was over. That I would end up with an Alpha who wouldn’t allow me to skate or study. Celestino flew to Japan. He asked me what I wanted and offered to see if he could find an Alpha associated with the skating community to mate me. He made inquiries and I had some other offers but Viktor’s stood out. He would not interfere in my choice to train in Detroit with Celestino or to complete a university degree. He would respect my wish for space from him.”

 

“You said that he provided for you. Was that a factor?”

 

“To some degree, yes. He provided me with a generous allowance as well as paid for all of my coaching fees, training needs, school needs. While I feel that he was overly generous, I was and still am very appreciative of the fact that he took the financial burden of my skating from my family. But Viktor’s money was never my main consideration.”

 

“You’re very good friends with another popular Omega skater Phichit Chulanont. The pair of you are often held up as heroes and inspiration for other Omegas. How do you feel about that?”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath. “I’m honored that people would consider me an inspiration. I hope that I can live up to that and not disappoint them.”

 

“To end the interview, would you like to offer some words of advice to any Omegas out there?”

 

He looked at the camera. “Being an Omega does not have to be your defining feature. Know what you want in your life and find an Alpha who will be supportive of that. A relationship between two mates should be respectful and come from a place of equality. Don’t be afraid to stand up for yourself when picking a mate.”

 

Morooka smiled happily. “Thank you for your time Yuuri-kun. I appreciate it and I’m sure that the viewers do too.” He paused for a few seconds before rising to turn off the camera and microphones. He gathered his stuff quietly while the couple began pushing the furniture back to where it belonged. “Really, thank you both for this.”

 

“Thank you for treating me fairly.” Yuuri bowed to him.

 

Viktor shook the reporter's hand. “Thank you for doing this for us. You were definitely the right choice.”

 

“If you ever do a couples interview, I would like to be considered as your interviewer.” Morooka smiled and carried his items to the door.

 

“Of course,” Yuuri nodded. 

 

Morooka glanced back at them. “I’m glad that you found an Alpha who loves you and treats you right. I just wish every Omega had that chance.”

 

“Us too.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You ready Yuuri?” Phichit’s voice rang out accompanied by a tap on the door of the hotel room. 
> 
> Yuuri hurried to the door. The best friends had decided that since their Alphas were skating against each other in France that they would go along to cheer them on and have some best friend bonding time. “I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things... 
> 
> Sorry that this is a day late. Real life insists on getting in the way. I'm going to have to modify the update schedule for the last chapters. More about that in the end note.
> 
> If it seems like I'm glossing over Yura's story and leaving a lot unexplained, I am. His presentation is pretty complicated and deserving of its own story. So he'll be getting his own side story after the completion of this.
> 
> And last, I goofed. I made Georgi an Alpha in this chapter when he was a Beta in Chapter One. I debated either editing Chapter One to make him an Alpha then or to make him a Beta in this chapter. I have opted to leave it as it stands. I'm not a perfect writer and mistakes happen. I needed him to be a Beta before and need him to be an Alpha now. If it really bothers you, consider him unpresented and untested in the first one and a very late bloomer for being an Alpha.

****

Yuuri checked his reflection in the mirror. Viktor had helped him choose his outfit back home in Hasetsu while packing to accompany his mate to the Trophee de France. In the weeks since revealing that they were mated, eyes all over the world had zeroed in on the Omega so his appearance whenever he stepped out of the house was carefully moderated, usually guided by Viktor. At first, if Viktor wasn’t available Yuuri would video call Phichit to help him make sure that his outfit was appropriate. Phichit had soon demanded photos of every piece in his wardrobe. It had taken Yuuri half a day to comply but in return had gotten a cheat sheet of possible outfits, complete with accessory suggestions, for nearly every occasion that he might encounter so that Yuuri could dress without having to wake up his best friend in the middle of the night. Even his practice outfits were carefully coordinated since Viktor (and the Nishigori triplets) were posting so many photos of videos of him practicing now.

His sponsorship income had risen as well. It was a well-known but unspoken rule that business offers should be made through an Omega’s Alpha so prior to the reveal, Yuuri’s only sponsors had been a few Japanese brands that had reached out through Celestino. Viktor had posted a photo to Instagram of a sleepy Yuuri snuggled in his favorite blanket after celebrating his silver medal in China. The next day, the manufacturer of the blanket had reached out to Viktor asking to sponsor Yuuri. Now he had a six-figure contract as the spokesmodel for OmegaLuxe, the world’s premier provider of luxury goods and clothing for Omegas at all stages of their lives. He had also been sponsored by the company that made his hair products, which honestly, he hadn’t even paid attention when Viktor had changed him from whatever he grabbed on a whim at the store whenever he ran out. He just knew that his hair was softer and smelled really nice so he had agreed to pose in seasonal print ads for the company and mention them on his social media accounts. Skate Gear, the manufacturer of his skates and much of his practice gear, had inked a deal that included videos with the print ads and social media promotion. Those were the only companies that he had accepted. He had turned down suppressant and birth control manufacturers because even though he was on both to prevent going into heat during the competition season and to prevent pregnancy since he enjoyed an active sex life with his mate, choosing either product was extremely personal and he didn’t feel right using his status as a popular skater to influence the decisions of other Omegas.

“You ready Yuuri?” Phichit’s voice rang out accompanied by a tap on the door of the hotel room. 

Yuuri hurried to the door. The best friends had decided that since their Alphas were skating against each other in France that they would go along to cheer them on and have some best friend bonding time. “I’m ready.”

“Nice outfit. Look at you pimping your sponsors like a pro.” Phichit teased studying him.

With Viktor’s help, Yuuri had chosen a pair of slim jeans from OmegaLuxe. Yuuri liked them because they were comfortable but he knew that his mate liked the way his butt looked in them. That had been paired with a long sleeve t-shirt from Skate Gear that slung in the right places to accentuate his toned muscles. A scarf and pea coat from OmegaLuxe and sneakers from the Japanese National Team sponsor completed his ensemble. “Viktor helped. “I’m still getting the hang of it. He took a bunch of my clothing to a charity shop because the brands conflicted with either OmegaLuxe or Skate Gear.”

“I’m glad you’ve got sponsors now. Although I’m totally jealous about the OmegaLuxe. I’ve been wanting their blankets forever now but they’re just so expensive I couldn’t bring myself to ask Chris for them once I found out that that was the brand of your blankets.” Phichit glanced lustfully at the blue blanket neatly folded on top of the bed. Yuuri never traveled anywhere without one of his nest blankets. 

“I’ll give you one. They’re sending me some to give out to friends, family, on social media to fans. Speaking of which-”

“Yes. I will totally share all of my vast social media knowledge with you. You’ll be posting selfies and making hashtags trend in no time.” Phichit grinned “But right now, we need to go. I don’t want to miss any of the skaters and you’re going to cause a stir when you get there.”

Yuuri made a face. “You watch Chris skate all the time. Why is it so interesting to everyone that I’m going to watch Viktor?”

The younger Omega shrugged as they got into the elevator. “Because he’s Viktor and you hid it for so long. Which I totally get. I’m on your side. But your fans are confused by it. They knew you were mated. You had to be and you have your bond mark, but with the exception of the charity shoot speculation, there haven’t been any whispers that Viktor was mated. Some people think that it’s just a publicity stunt.”

“Well, it’s not. I have the love bites on my thighs to prove it.” 

Phichit cackled gleefully. The Japanese man rarely divulged any information about his intimate relationship with Viktor but when he did it always provided the Thai man with so much fuel to tease his friend with. “I’m not sure Viktor would approve of you showing off those love bites though.”

“He wouldn’t care,” Yuuri shrugged and led his friend through the lobby to the waiting chauffeured car. 

“Kinky.” Phichit wiggled his brows the same way the Chris did when teasing Yuuri.

The older man wrinkled his nose at his friend. “Oh shut up. Where do you want to sit and watch?”

Phichit considered. He knew Yuuri would probably prefer to stay hidden in the back only coming out to watch their Alphas. “If you're okay with it, I'd like to watch from the stands. Once Chris starts his warm-up he doesn't want me around because I distract him.”

“And it has the added advantage of making me visible to the audience. Yeah, I know.” Yuuri sighed. “I want to go back and give Viktor a good luck kiss before his group then.”

“You two are so adorable and in love and disgusting.” 

Yuuri jabbed his elbow into the younger man's side. “I saw that selfie you posted this morning. You are Chris are just as disgusting.”

Phichit made a goopy lovestruck face. “I know. It's the best.” The pair dissolved into giggles and the younger quickly took out his phone to capture evidence of his best friends silly mood. He quickly posted one to Instagram of them making faces at each other. He added the caption “Trying to convince Yuuri that my alphas the better skater. I think I'm making progress.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes when he saw the notification that he had been tagged. He decided to text Viktor what his plan with Phichit was.

My Darling: P & I will stay in stands. Will definitely come back to give you good luck kiss before your group though

Alphachan: You'll be soooooo far away

My Darling: You're not blind when you skate. You'll see me in the stands. I'll make sure of it 

Alphachan: Chris & I are in the same group. Ok if we come to sit in stands with you till we have to start warming up? Or will we be intruding on bonding time?

My Darling: I'm ok with it. Tell C to ask p himself

Alphachan: OK text me when you're here and where you're sitting. Love you

My Darling: Will do. Love you too

Yuuri wasn't surprised when Phichit glanced up from his own phone seconds later. “Chris and Viktor are coming to sit with us for a while,” the Thai man announced.

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, I know. Wow, look at those crowds.” He swallowed nervously at the thought of so many people lined up, watching him walk in to cheer on his mate, judging whether he was worthy of his mate. Love flowed through his bond in a strong burst from Viktor. 

A gentle hand landed on his arm. “Just breath. You only have to smile and wave. I'm right here with you.” Phichit recognized the shallowing breaths that preceded Yuuri's anxiety. “Do we need to circle the block?”

“No,” Yuuri shook his head quickly and forced himself to fill his lungs. “I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting so many people outside the stadium so close to the start of the competition.”

“I'm right here Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded. “Thanks, Phichit-kun. I'm ready.”

Phichit nodded and pushed open the door. He slipped out and offered a wave to the crowds while he waited for Yuuri to exit the car. He smiled when Yuuri stopped to sign an autograph for a small girl. They worked their way past the crowd, stopping to sign autographs and take selfies with the children that called out to them. “Good?” He asked Yuuri once they had gotten inside.

“Good. Let's go grab seats.” Yuuri nodded. The pair wound their way through the crowds, past security to the area set aside for family and friends of the competitors. A few minutes after they had claimed some seats at the front of the section, Viktor and Chris joined them. 

Viktor pressed a quick kiss to Yuuri’s cheek. “Hello, my darling.”

“Hi, ready for this?” Yuuri smiled and smoothed the collar of Viktor’s Russian team jacket.

“I’m always ready. Are you?” Viktor’s gaze flicked towards the cameras that were sure to be capturing their moments together. The pair had talked long and hard about how much scrutiny they, but especially Yuuri, would be under now that the world knew about their relationship.

He nodded. “Definitely.”

Viktor pushed all his love into their bond. “If it gets too much, I will understand if you go back to the hotel.”

“No way. I’m here to watch you skate. I’m here till the very end.” 

“Good. Oh, they’re about to start.” Viktor kissed Yuuri before he settled back in his seat and slung an arm around his mate’s shoulders.

“You know you're supposed to be watching, not sucking face right.” A disgruntled voice stated behind then.

Yuuri turned with a bright smile. “Why are you here? You don't compete again until Rostelecom.” 

“Yakov dragged me.” Yuri shrugged and leaned forward.

“That's not what Yakov said. He said you came because you wanted to see my darling.” Viktor snorted and eyed the teenager. 

The boy scoffed. “Shut up old man. You don't know what you're talking about.”

“You should have told me you were going to be here. What are you going to do tomorrow?” Yuuri turned in his seat to better see the younger Omega. The boy's hormones had been spiking in the past few weeks leading his doctor and Yakov to worry that he would be presenting soon before the end of the Grand Prix series taking him out of contention. Yuuri worried as well. He knew how hard his own presentation heat had been with the loving support of his family and friends, but the teen didn't have as strong of a home unit as Yuuri had. His grandfather loved him absolutely but was in Moscow. Yuuri had taken to him like he was a little brother but he had his own training schedule keeping him from being with Yuri as much as he wanted. Yakov cared for the boy but had too many other skaters and responsibilities to be the support he would need for his first heat in Yuuri's opinion.

A single shoulder raised in a shrug. “Hang around the hotel unless Yakov makes me tag along to your idiot's practice.”

“Phichit and I are going sightseeing tomorrow. Would you like to come with us?” Yuuri offered.

The Russian Omega glanced sideways at Phichit. He hadn’t spent much time with the Thai Omega so he was unsure if he truly welcomed to intrude on their plans. “Maybe in the afternoon. I want to sleep in.”

“Just text us when you want to meet up then,” Phichit gave him a smile before turning his attention to the first skater to take the ice.

Yuuri nodded and reached out to squeeze the teen’s knee gently before turning to watch the competition.

**~*~**

Yuri jiggled his leg and glanced around the street. He could text message Yuuri and meet up with him, but he was tired of being hovered over by Yakov and any other adult in his life. They were worried that he was going to begin his heat. He knew it was soon but he had no intentions of letting himself go into heat before he won the Grand Prix. And for this moment, the teen just wanted some room to breathe and exist without being watched. 

He spotted a cafe down the street and decided to wander towards it glancing into shop windows as he passed. He saw a group of girls a few meters away giggling over a shop window. The matching cat ear headbands showed that they were part of his Angels, and he held back a sigh. He had borrowed a facemask from Yuuri the evening before so that was covering the lower half of his face. Instead of wearing his favorite coat, he had opted simply to wear his black hoodie with the hood pulled up and all of his blond hair tucked inside, but there was still a chance that the girls might recognize him. 

He jolted when an arm slung around his shoulders draping a heavy leather coat around him. He was turned towards an alley that cut through to the next street. “There you are. I was worried since you had left without a coat.” A low voice chided affectionately cutting off his protests. Yuri looked into the face of his possible savior-possible kidnapper. He recognized the face of one of the other skaters. Otabek Altin from Kazakhstan was now guiding Yuri towards a parked motorcycle.  “Sorry about sort of kidnapping you. Those girls have been looking all over for you. They were at the rink when I got there this morning. They're rabid over you.”

“They're Angels.” Yuri started to turn but the older teen's arm tightened and kept him from it

“Do not look back. They might figure out who you are. And really, why are you out alone?” 

Yuri glared. Being this close to Otabek with his jacket draped around him he could smell that he was an Alpha. Why did all the Alphas in his life, and apparently those not even in his life, feel the need to baby him and treat him like a child? He might be 15 but he was only four and a half months from being 16 and his body was on the verge of announcing that it considered him an adult. “I slept in and missed  the hotel breakfast so I wanted to get something to eat before I called Katsudon to meet up.”

“You should put your arms in the sleeves. You might get cold on the bike. Who or what is Katsudon?” Otabek held out a helmet impassively. 

Yuri considered the other skater for a moment before complying and slipping his arms in the sleeves of the large leather coat. He grabbed the helmet and jammed it on his head. “Katsuki Yuuri is Katsudon. We became friendly when I stayed in Japan for Viktor to choreograph my short. Where are we going?”

“I discovered a cafe a couple of days ago that’s a little bit away. Your Angels shouldn’t be expecting you there.” Otabek swung his leg over the bike and gestured for the younger teen to do likewise behind him. They both fell silent as the bike rumbled to life and Otabek pulled into traffic. Yuri put his hands on Otabek’s sides to keep himself on the seat as they wove through cars and other motorcycles towards the mysterious cafe.

“That your bike?” Yuri asked watching Otabek stow their helmets in a case attached to the back.

He shook his head. “Rented it. It’s too far to ride from home, but I don’t like having to rely on cabs.”

“Oh,” Yuri followed him into the quiet cafe and to a table out of view from the front window. “Why did you rescue me from the Angels?”

“Someone had to. No one else was around to do it. Are they always so rabid?” At Yuri’s nod, Otabek grimaced. “Suddenly, I am kind of glad that I’m not an extremely popular skater. I don’t know how you or Viktor do it. Or even guys like Chris or Katsuki.”

The Russian held back the temptation to correct the other man’s mispronunciation of his friend’s last name. They ordered their meals before he said anything further. “You know Viktor and Chris?”

“I met Viktor officially this morning. He seems nice, but he’s a lot to deal with, isn’t he? And I’m not sure that anyone can call themselves an international skater until they’ve been groped by Christophe Giacommetti. I can’t believe his mate tolerates that.” Otabek shook his head. “If I had an Omega, I wouldn’t be going around grabbing everyone’s asses.”

Yuri snorted. “Would you grab them even without an Omega?”

“Well, no. But still, it’s the principle of the matter.”

“Well, you’re not as gross as Chris. I don’t think he means anything by it though. I mean, Viktor’s not super possessive but he doesn’t say anything about Chris hanging on Yuuri all the time. At last year’s Grand Prix, before it was revealed, Chris was draped all over Yuuri’s back, moaning and making sex sounds. It was actually kinda funny. Yuuri looked like he was going to explode.” The Omega giggled remembering the Japanese skater’s embarrassment. He made a mental note to tease him about it next time Yuuri was being mothery and annoying to him.

Otabek’s lips quirked at the scene Yuri described. “I remember. I was there. So you’re close with Yuuri and Viktor?”

The younger teen shrugged. “Yuuri, yes. Viktor, no. Viktor annoys the fuck out of me. I went to Hasetsu for him to choreograph my short. After a few days, Yuuri invited me to stay with them instead of at his parents’ inn. We became friends.”

“Katsuki seems like a nice guy.”

“He goes by Yuuri,” the Russian Yuri stated. He leaned back in his seat as the waiter placed a plate in front of him.

The Alpha nodded. “But I haven’t been introduced to him so calling him that seems personal almost. Especially since he’s an Omega.”

“You have a thing against Omegas?” Yuri’s eyes narrowed.

“No, of course not. I thought it was awesome that two Omegas beat two Alphas at the Cup of China.”

“Three Alphas. Chris, Georgi, and Leo.” Yuri said.

“Popovich is an Alpha? He acts more like…”

“An Omega? Yeah. I’m pretty sure he was dropped on his head as a child. But nope, he’s an Alpha. A shit one. But an Alpha.” Yuri shrugged.

Otabek considered. “I figured he was a Beta since he’s not mated. Anyways, while I don’t care that Katsuki’s an Omega, society generally frowns upon an Alpha acting familiar towards an Omega that they have not been introduced to yet.”

“Society is fucking stupid,” Yuri grumbled.

“Yeah, it is but it’s going to take more than a handful of figure skaters to change it.”

Yuri sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

**~*~**

The group of skaters gaped at the accumulated crowd of fans and reporters as they exited the hotel elevator. Viktor had announced that he was sick of hotel food and wanted to go out, promptly inviting Christophe and Phichit. When they had come across Yuri and Otabek in the elevator on their way to the hotel restaurant, the Russian Alpha had told them they would also be joining them and had called to change the reservation from a party of four to a party of six.

Yuri shuffled towards the center of the group since the bulk of the skating fans gathered were Angels. He peered around Christophe when he heard his name from the crowd of reporters as they passed. He snickered when he realized that they weren’t actually yelling for his attention. They were yelling for the Japanese Omega’s attention. Viktor glanced at the group with a sigh. “Why don’t you four go ahead of us? We’ll meet you outside.”

They nodded and continued towards the exit while Viktor and Yuuri stopped. 

“Yuuri! What’s it like skating against Viktor?”

“Viktor, are you going to force Yuuri to retire?”

“Yuuri! When are you going to get pregnant?”

“Yuuri, do you honestly believe that an Omega can medal in the Grand Prix?”

“Viktor! How does it feel to have your mate watch you skate?”

“Yuuri! Why are you here?”

Yuuri cocked his head to one side while Viktor held up his hand in a silent request for silence. “We won’t be taking any questions at the moment because we have plans with our friends, but I can tell you that I do sincerely believe that an Omega could medal at the Grand Prix. That much was proven by Phichit Chulanont taking gold in China while Yuuri took the silver. They were not participating in an Omega only competition. They were competing against multiple strong, talented Alphas. I’m looking forward to the Finale and fully expect multiple strong Omegas to qualify.” He looked at Yuuri. “Did you have anything you wanted to say, darling?”

The Omega nodded. “Yes, someone asked what it’s like to skate against Viktor. As his mate, I would much rather skate with Viktor than against him. As his fan, it’s an honor to skate in competition against him. As a competitor, I look forward to knocking him from the top spot of the podium.”

Viktor grinned. “I look forward to it, my love. Now if you’ll excuse us, we have somewhere to be. Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still writing the last two chapters of the story. There's a lot that happens at the Grand Prix, and I want to get the chapter right without rushing it and turning Chapter 15 and 16 into total crap. So I'm cutting out the Wednesday updates for the remaining three chapters. You as readers have given me so much love by way of kudos and comments deserve the best chapters that I can turn out and I want to give them to you. So from here on out, Sunday is my posting day for this. Thanks for all the love you've given me. You guys are the best <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a shower, Viktor settled at the table in the corner with his laptop to check his emails, including writing drafts of letters to his coach, the Russian Skating Federation, and his agent informing them of his plans for the next season.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit short, but since there's no steamed bun incident in this universe I felt like you wouldn't mind. :)

Yuuri yawned behind his face mask as he followed Viktor through the hotel lobby. He just wanted to collapse on the bed as soon as they got a room but he suspected that Viktor would be wanting to show off his home country. The older man was energized after leaving the plane.

 

Viktor handled check in while Yuuri stood behind him, leaning his weight against his mate’s back. He yawned again as he listened to Viktor chat amiably with the desk clerk. “Come on, my darling, let's get you tucked into bed.” The Alpha nimbly turned and caught his stumbling mate against him again.

 

“I thought you'd want to sightsee?” Yuuri yawned, letting himself be guided to the elevator. A porter trailed a polite distance behind them with their luggage on a rolling cart.

 

“It can wait until you've slept off your jetlag.” Viktor rubbed his back as they waited. He offered a smile when Otabek joined them to wait for the elevator. “Hi, Otabek!”

 

Otabek gave him a solemn nod. “How are you?”

 

Yuuri spoke up before Viktor had a chance. “Sleepy. How has your visit with Yura been?” 

 

“Good. His grandfather doesn’t like my bike,” he shrugged sheepishly.

 

“I’m sure. I’m not a particular fan of Yura riding on it either.” The Omega nodded.

 

Otabek waited until they had retreated into the elevator. He pushed the button for the tenth floor where his room was and the button for the 16th floor for Viktor and Yuuri. “He always wears a helmet, and I’m careful.”

 

“We’re sure you are. My Yuuri is a bit protective of Yura.” Viktor leaned against the wall, pulling a yawning Yuuri against his chest. 

 

The younger Alpha nodded. “I understand. I’ll see you guys at practice tomorrow,” he said when the doors opened on his floor. He slipped out.

 

Yuuri watched him thoughtfully. “He’s nice. I’m glad that he and Yura are friends.”

 

“He’s visiting Yura? Didn’t they just meet in France?” Viktor asked.

 

The Japanese man nodded. “He came a couple of days early is all. Yura’s staying with his grandfather for a few days and invited Otabek to come to hang out.” He tugged his mate from the elevator when it stopped again. They remained quiet until the porter left tucking his generous tip in his pocket. “You really don’t mind if I sleep some?”

 

“Of course not, my darling. I’ll shower then catch up on social media. Want me to wake you for dinner?” Viktor watched his mate strip to his underwear and slip underneath the fluffy down comforter. After a shower, he settled at the table in the corner with his laptop to check his emails, including writing drafts of letters to his coach, the Russian Skating Federation, and his agent informing them of his plans for the next season. He wouldn’t send them until he had spoken with Yuuri and ensured that his mate was comfortable with his plan. He was just saving the draft of his press statement when his lover sat up scrubbing at his eyes.

 

“What are you working on?” Yuuri yawned.

 

Viktor closed his laptop with a smile. “Some business emails. We can talk about it while we eat. How about room service? You can shower while we wait.”

 

The younger man nodded. “Order for me. You know what I won’t eat before a competition.” He kissed Viktor before shuffling into the bathroom. He emerged a while later in a cloud of steam wearing a fluffy robe provided by the hotel. He tilted his head to study Viktor. “You seem serious.”

 

“We need to talk my darling.”

 

Yuuri narrowed his eyes. “What about?”

 

Viktor held up a finger and answered the door to let the room service waiter in. He closed the door behind the man and slowly turned to face his waiting mate. “I want to retire darling.”

 

“What? Why? You're still the best. You could skate for years more.” Yuuri gaped at him.

 

“I'm tired. It's taking longer for my body to recover every time I'm injured or even just overexerted.” The Alpha sat at the table. He smiled when Yuuri sat close to him, tangling their legs together.

 

“I don't want you to retire.” The Omega pouted at him.

 

Viktor smiled. “Darling, I love skating. And I want to dance on the ice with you. But if I keep pushing myself to stay in form, I run a very great risk of injuring myself to the point that I might never be able to skate again. If I retire soon, I'll still be able to skate ice shows. I'll still be able to skate with you. When I choreograph a piece I'll still be able to skate it to teach it. I want to retire on my terms. Not because I was forced to.”

 

Yuuri leaned his head on his shoulder and exhaled a sigh. “I understand and I support you. I just… I've never imagined a future where Viktor Nikiforov isn't competing.”

 

“I'll still be competing in a way. I'll continue coaching you. Choreographing for Yura.”

 

“But it’s not the same.”

 

“I know, darling. But I need to do this.”

 

Yuuri nodded. “I know. And I'll be a supportive mate. Just let me be a fanboy and pout for a few minutes.”

 

Viktor laughed. “As long as you eat while you pout darling. You haven't eaten in several hours.”

 

Yuuri's hand reached forward to grab a French fry off the plate in front of Viktor. They ate quietly. “What's your last competition?”

 

“The Grand Prix. But it won't be announced until afterward. I don't want all the attention to be about me. At least this way, it will be a normal competition for those competing. It's not fair for me to draw attention like that.” Viktor rubbed a hand over his lovers back.

 

Yuuri straightened and looked at him with a determined gaze. “Then I guess I only have two chances to beat you.”

 

“I guess you do.” Viktor smiled. 

 

“I want Minako to stand with me as my coach for this and the Grand Prix. I think you should concentrate on your own performance.” Yuuri leaned across the Alpha to snag his cell phone. He immediately started texting his ballet teacher to confirm that she had arrived in Moscow and was able to attend his practice the next morning. They had already planned for her to accompany him during the actual competition so that Viktor would not have to split himself between skating and coaching.

 

Viktor nodded. “She’ll love it.”

 

Yuuri grinned. “She's ruthless. She’ll make sure I know all your weaknesses.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Prepare to lose Alphachan”

 

“I look forward to it darling” viktor kissed him.

 

**~*~**

 

“Katsudon!” Yuri yelled when Minako and Yuuri strolled into the arena for practice. He hurried over to the Japanese man. “I thought you were bailing or something when you didn’t come in with the old man.”

 

He shook his head. “I was meeting with Minako. She's standing in as my coach this weekend so that Vitya can concentrate on skating.” He gestured towards the woman trailing after him. 

 

“I need to talk to you privately.” The younger skater grabbed his arm and tugged him away. “You gotta help me. They're trying to keep me from skating.”

 

“Who's they and what's their reason?” Yuuri asked with a frown. 

 

“Yakov and the ISU. They say my scale is too high.” Yuri scowled.

 

“What is it?” Yuuri asked. The scale was used to determine how close to a heat Omegas were. It wasn't uncommon for omega athletes to be tested the day before a competition or game to ensure that they didn't go into heat and cause a riot amongst their teammates, competitors, and spectators. Yuuri himself had been tested the day before with a result of 0 thanks to his suppressants. 

 

“8.3.” The unpresented Omega grimaced.

 

“Are you nesting or feeling the desire to nest?”

 

“No.”

 

“Any bloating? Especially in the abdominal area but even your ankles could be a sign.”

 

Yuri jerked his t-shirt up to show off his muscled stomach. He poked at it thoughtfully. “Nope.”

 

“Cramping or pain?” 

 

The teenager shook his head.

 

“Change in appetite?”

 

“Of course not. Oh, I brought you some of grandpa's pirozhki.”

 

“Erection that won't go away? Any discharge?” Yuuri lowered his voice to a whisper. At Yuri’s head shake, he reached a hand out to assess whether the boy had an elevated temperature. “You're a little bit warm, but nothing like a heat warm. I'm not a doctor or expert but I don't think you'll start mid-competition. Try bargaining with them. Ask if you can skate today if you agree to be tested again tomorrow.”

 

“Okay, thanks.” Yuri nodded. “I'll bring you your pirozhki when I'm done trying to convince them to let me skate.”

 

Yuuri nodded. “Good luck.” He returned to Minako’s side. “Sorry about that.”

 

“No worries. Go get changed. I’ll meet you at rinkside.” She wandered towards the curtain that shielded the rink entrance.

 

**~*~**

 

Minako scowled at the board announcing the final scores of the competition. Viktor had of course taken the gold, closely followed by Yuri and then Yuuri. “Well, at least you medaled.” 

 

Yuuri nodded and smiled when Otabek congratulated him on his way to find Yuri. The Kazakh alpha had placed less than two points behind Yuuri. Because of JJ’s meltdown during his performance, Otabek had qualified for the Grand Prix again. Yuuri turned when he heard his lover sing his name. “Congratulations Vitya.”

 

The Alpha wrapped strong arms around him. “I am sharing the podium with my Yuuri.”

 

“Ugh, do you have to be so disgusting?” Yuri grimaced at them and made gagging noises.

 

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked watching the teenager closely. His scale had held steady and not increased, so it seemed as if the soon-to-be-presented Omega’s body was in a holding pattern. The older Omega really hoped it held off until after the Grand Prix. The teenager had worked so hard to make it to the final, that Yuuri truly wanted to see him complete the series.

 

A shoulder raised. “Same. I’m starving. They need to hurry up with this stupid medals ceremony.”

 

“We’re going to have dinner as soon as we’re done. You’re welcome to join us,” Viktor offered.

 

Yuri eyed him with a scowl. “You buying?”

 

“Yes, Yura.”

 

“Okay, we’re in. Let’s go get my new jewelry,” he bounced away pulling Otabek behind him happy with the promise of food.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri quickly shut his assigned locker and stood up with his skates in hand. “You should finish changing. You’re going to need every second of practice you can get if you want to keep me from the top spot on the podium.”
> 
> “My Yuuri is so mean to me,” Viktor moaned while Yura laughed and taunted him in Russian before following the other Omega out of the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last full chapter. All that's left is the epilogue after this.

“Have you replaced Viktor Nikiforov as your coach?” A reported shoved a recorder in Yuuri's face as he and Minako made their way into the stadium in Barcelona. 

 

“No, Minako-sensei is here with me so that Viktor can concentrate on his own practices and performances. He will review videos of my practice and give me notes on it this evening.” Yuuri said. He ignored the reporters throwing questions at him questioning when he was going to retire and do his duty by breeding a second generation of Nikiforov skating prodigies.

 

Minako rubbed his back as they continued down the hall to the locker room. “Doing okay?”

 

He nodded. “I'm okay.”

 

“Good. Go change then we'll see what you need to work on  to beat Viktor.” She gave him a light push before leaning against the wall to wait for him. Yuuri joined the other skaters in the dressing room. Victor and Yura were both already there. Viktor was sluggishly changing into his practice gear while the young Omega was already changed and had begun stretching. 

 

“About time you got here, Katsudon,” Yura said with his usual false disgruntlement. 

 

Yuuri smiled. “I was meeting with Minako. She had several pages of notes for me to go over.”   
  


Viktor glanced over curiously. “About what? You were flawless in your last practice.”

 

Yuuri held back a smile as he began changing. He had tried to explain to his mate just how ruthless the ballerina was about winning in competition, but the Alpha didn’t seem to truly understand the lengths that Minako would go to to help Yuuri win. Including almost ten pages of notes on the strengths and weaknesses of his competition in the Grand Prix Final. Including Viktor himself. “She was giving me notes about everyone else. Things that I can do to improve my scores so that I can outscore everyone else.”

 

Yura giggled quietly when Viktor whined. “My Yuuri… is she spying on everyone?” The Alpha pouted. 

 

“It’s not spying. It’s using resources that are public, competition videos, practice videos that have been posted to social media, and analyzing everyone's performances. She’s very excited about the prospect of helping me take away your gold.” Yuuri quickly shut his assigned locker and stood up with his skates in hand. “You should finish changing. You’re going to need every second of practice you can get if you want to keep me from the top spot on the podium.”

 

“My Yuuri is so mean to me,” Viktor moaned while Yura laughed and taunted him in Russian before following the other Omega out of the locker room. 

 

Yuuri smiled at the teenager. “How are you doing? What’s your scale today?”

 

“8.8 so they’re testing me twice a day. If I hit 9, I’m not allowed to compete,” the boy shrugged. He eyed the older man as he laced his skates. “Do you really think you can beat Viktor?”

 

“I’ll do the best that I can. If you need anything, let me know,” Yuuri stood up. 

 

Yura nodded. “I refuse to present before the medal ceremony. Because you might think you’re gonna win, but I’m going to. Not you.”

 

“I look forward to it Yura,” Yuuri smiled and gave the boy a bow before finding Minako to start his practice.

 

**~*~**

 

“That was beautiful my darling!” Viktor wrapped himself around Yuuri when the younger man had left the kiss and cry. Since he was skating last with four skaters between them in the order, the Alpha had opted to watch his mate’s short program from the edge of the rink despite Yakov’s urges not to. 

 

“I could have done better,” Yuuri stated with a sigh. He gently pushed his Alpha off. “You need to get ready to skate, and I need to cool down. Go on.”

 

Viktor recognized the Omega's quiet disappointment in himself. He struggled to find the words to say to reassure the other man. “Yuuri…”

 

The Japanese man shook his head quickly. “No, please don't. I'll work through this myself. Go skate for me Alphachan.”

 

Viktor nodded and brushed his lips across his lover’s lovers hurrying to Yakov. 

 

Yuuri gave Minako a brief shake of the head as a signal that he wasn't wanting her company either. He stretched while keeping an eye on the television set up for the competitors to watch backstage. He had missed Otabek's skate but saw that the Kazakh Alpha's score had beaten his own by over 14 points. Christophe skated onto the ice to do his sexy routine dedicated to Phichit. His score places him solidly between Beka and Yuuri. Phichit was next. He skated his routine well but his scored ended up below Yuuri's. The Japanese man was proud of his friend though and knew that the other Omega was happy with his final result. He had had fun and skated well with the audience supporting him through the entire routine. The mated pair gave him silent nods before joining him in front of the television to watch the others. 

 

Yuuri shook out his limbs as he watched Yuri take the ice. He wondered if the boy's scale had increased in the hours since his morning test. He could see Alphas near the edge of the rink sniffing the air cautiously. He glanced towards the curtain blocking the passage to the rink and saw Otabek lingering in the passage to watch his friend. The two Yuris had discussed at length the younger’s possible mates after presentation. Beka was the top of his list. Only accompanied by other names because Yakov had forced Yuri to give him at least five names. 

 

Turning back to the television, Yuuri watched the Russian Omega sink into his Agape mindset and float his way through the program. It was beautiful and stole the older Omega’s breath as he watched. Tears threatened to stream down his cheeks. He knew that Yuri had verbally dedicated the program to his grandfather but a seemingly random text earlier that day simply saying “I skate it for you too” had informed him that he was a partial inspiration to the young boy as well. 

 

His hands automatically came up to cover his gasp as he watched Yuri collapse on the ice at the end. Alphas near the edge of the rink were obviously reacting to Yuri's pheromones. Unmated Alphas were being held back by the Betas and Omegas near them. Viktor rushed forward, yanking his blade guards off before rushing across the ice towards the prone figure. Yuuri pushed past a snarling Beka who was being held back by Christophe and Phichit. 

 

An angry hiss escaped from Yuuri as he watched Alphas trying to reach his friend. He could feel the adrenaline coursing through him, ready to take on even the strongest Alpha to protect his almost-pup. “He's presenting. We shouldn't have let him skate. I knew something was off.” Viktor carried the teenager off the ice. 

 

Yuuri raised his arms to accept the boy from his mate. He could feel the heat radiating from Yuri as officials swarmed on them prompting another hiss of warning. Yuuri squatted to keep the younger Omega shielded behind Viktor’s legs as the Alpha raised himself to his full height in an effort to protect his small family. “Make it stop… hafta skate…” Yuri panted, straining to be released from Yuuri’s surprisingly strong hold. 

 

“We need a heat room.” Yuuri looked around his mate's legs at the closest official. The officials were all talking and yelling across each other in the chaos caused by Yuri's presentation. Some were claiming the teen had to be punished for skating so close to presentation. Others were trying to push Viktor away from the pair of Omegas huddled between him and the boards surrounding the ice. 

 

“You heard him. A heat room. NOW!” Yakov finally succeeded in pushing his way through the crowd that had gathered around the trio of skaters. He grabbed the nearest official by the arm. “Where is the heat room?” 

 

The young woman shook her head to clear away the fog caused by the pheromones in the air. “Through the curtain, to the left, right at the first hall, down the stairs, second door on the right. I can show you.” 

 

Viktor's thunderous growl was nearly drowned out by Yuuri's hiss. No one was going to get near his pup.

 

The woman raised her hands. “I'm mated. I'll just lead you.”

 

Yuuri stood swiftly with the younger Omega gathered in his arms despite Yuri’s struggles to pull away. A quiet hiss of warning caused him to curl into the Japanese man's chest. He pushed away the thought that the teen was too slight and focused on getting the boy to a secure room where no Alphas could get to him. Viktor hurried along beside him, head pivoting constantly to assess any threats to his Omegas. 

 

Phichit and Christophe hurried to them in the hallway. “You need to skate, mon ami. I will guard them for you.” The other Alpha held his hands up quickly. 

 

“I'm not leaving them.” Viktor’s voice rumbled low as he watched the Thai Omega lean close and speak softly with Yuuri as they rushed after the official. He whirled on the spot and released a loud warning when he caught the scent of the Alpha trailing behind them. Christophe turned as well and braced to help defend his friend's pup.

 

Otabek took a step back from the two Alphas towering over him. “What's going on? I want to help. Yuri’s my friend.”

 

“You don't get to touch him.” Viktor attempted to lunge forward but was held in place by Chris's arm flung across his chest.

 

“I will handle this, Vitya. Go with them.” The Swiss man pushed him down the hall after the Omegas. 

 

Viktor gave him an appraising glance before nodding once and hurrying to catch up with the others. “We need provisions,” Yuuri stated before slipping into the heat room with Phichit and Yuri, bolting the Alpha-proof door behind him. 

 

“I will make arrangements for provisions. My mate will know what they need,” the official that had led them said quickly and hurried off already pulling out her cell phone. 

 

Christophe joined him. “They're clearing the air of the arena right now. You skate in 10 minutes or be withdrawn.”

 

“I don’t care.” Viktor stared at the door.

 

“You might not, but I'm not stupid, mon ami. I see the signs that you're ready to retire.” Christophe held up a hand to silence him. “You don’t owe me any explanations. I'm simply telling you that there are two Omegas in there who will be disappointed if you don’t skate. Your mate is your biggest fan. He'll want you to finish your career on the ice, not by withdrawing. As for the younger Yuri, he's going to be embarrassed and pissed off that he had to withdraw himself. If you withdraw, you're adding to his embarrassment and anger. You have to skate.”

 

Viktor stared at the door turn. He sighed and nearly ran a hand over his face before remembering the makeup he had applied. He opened his mouth the answer but stopped when the door opened and Yuuri's face appeared in the crack. “Are you two alone?”

 

“Yes, my darling. What do you need?” Viktor assured him.

 

“I want to get Yura to a hotel heat room. I think it will be more comfortable. But we’ll have to wait for the first wave to break.”

 

Christophe checked the clock on his phone. “Judging by Peach's heats, I would say that should be between midnight and 2?”

 

“That's what I estimate too.” Yuuri nodded once.

 

“I'll make arrangements for a car.” Viktor pulled out his phone

 

Yuuri blinked at him, finally  realizing that his mate was not on the ice skating. “Vitya! Why aren't you skating?”

 

“I need to be here for you and Yuri, darling.”

 

“Please go skate. Alphachan, this means so much,” Yuuri pleaded with him.

 

“I will stand guard until you're done. No one will get to them.” Christophe stated when the Russian Alpha hesitated. Yuuri nodded quickly.

 

“For you my darling,” Viktor said quietly.

 

“Yakov, Celestino, and Josef were all on damage control already. Talk to one of them to make arrangements with the hotel and for a car.” Christophe offered.

 

Viktor nodded. “Is there anything else you need right now darling?”

 

The Omega glanced behind him into the room. “Water and energy drinks. Maybe some protein shakes? It’s hitting Yura hard. He won't be able to handle anything solid for at least a day. Possibly not until it's completely over. “

 

Viktor nodded. “I’ll see that you get it. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Now go skate. We've got this handled.”

 

Viktor nodded. He waited until the door was bolted again before hurrying down the hall. “Two minutes then you have to take the ice. How is he?” Yakov appeared at his side.

 

Viktor started stretching his limbs as soon as he was on the warmup mats. “My Yuuri says it’s going to be bad. They need water, energy drinks, protein shakes. And can you get a heat room at the hotel and safe transportation? Yuuri says likely between midnight and 2.” 

 

Yakov nodded. “Done. I convinced them to score Yura. I know he won't be able to skate the free even if his heat is short, but at least he'll have that. And I'll make sure they get their bags so they can change.”

 

“Phichit is with them so he’ll need his bag as well. Thank you, Yakov.” Viktor nodded and spotted Minako lingering against the wall, out of the chaos caused by Yuri’s presentation. He waved her over. “If you want to focus on that, I'm sure that Minako will stand with me.”

 

Yakov looked at the ballerina and gave a brief nod. “Thank you.” He stalked off.

 

“They're testing Yurio's B sample. They want to know if they could have prevented this,” Minako told him.

 

“I suspect the adrenaline of the performance caused his presentation. I'll throw my weight behind him being let off without punishment. He can't suppress until he presents. So they should not punish him for something he can't control.” Viktor sighed. 

 

She patted his shoulder gently. “I agree. Otabek’s coach forced him to go to the hotel. He was frantic with a need to see Yuri. I'm not sure it was all pheromones.”

 

“They're friends. Neither Yura or my Yuuri have discussed it with me but I believe he’s on Yura’s list of potential mates. I'm not surprised but I want him kept far away from my Yura until we can get him settled on suppressants and birth control.” He stood with a nod when an official told him he could take the ice.

 

Minako grabbed his hand as he passed her his blade guards at the edge of the rink. “Viktor, put everything aside. Go out there and skate for your Yuuri. Show him how much you love him. Show him how much you respect the way he takes care of your pup.”

 

He closed his eyes to take a deep breath. A determined smile graced his face as he moved to claim his ice.

 

**~*~**

 

“I'm surprised you're here and not with Yura.” Viktor stroked a hand down his mate’s back as they curled together in their hotel room. Yuri had been transferred to the hotel during the lull between waves in the middle of the night as Chris and Yuuri had predicted. Both the Japanese and Thai Omegas had fussed over the boy, holding him steady to drink, wiping his overheated body with cool, damp cloths, helping him build his first nest.

 

“He doesn't want us around. He's embarrassed even though Phichit and I have both been through this. He is insisting that I skate. In fact, he told me he'd shove his knife shoes up my ass if he found out I withdrew. Although with much more swearing and hostility.” Yuuri yawned and snuggled closer to the warmth of his Alpha.

 

“That sounds like our Yura. Is he okay though?” Viktor asked quietly.

 

“It will be a hard heat because he fought presenting, but yes, he's fine.” Yuuri nodded. 

 

“He has everything he needs?"

 

Yuuri hummed in affirmation. “How are the scores?”

 

Viktor smiled. “Yura is in first place actually. He broke my short program world record which should cheer him up. I'm in second, then Otabek, Chris, you, and Phichit in that order.” 

 

“He will never let you live it down that he beat your score while he was presenting.” Yuuri snickered.

 

“He earned it. I'm proud of him.” Viktor nodded. He smiled when his Omega yawned. “And you need sleep. We have practice tomorrow.”

 

**~*~**

 

“How is Yura?” Otabek practically leaped on Yuuri as he entered the changing room before the free program. The Kazakh's coach had been very careful to keep the teenager away from both Yuuri and Viktor during practice the day before. No one wanted the unmated Alpha to tangle with the freshly presented Omega’s guardians. It was well-documented what Omegas were capable of doing to Alphas that they saw as threats to their pups.

 

“He’s doing well. I’m sure he would tell you davai if he was here.” Yuuri dropped his bag onto the bench and began methodically unpacking what he needed for his performance.

 

Otabek nodded. “Why didn’t he tell me?”

 

Yuuri raised his shoulders. “You’ll have to discuss that with him once he’s out of heat. Until then, please don’t try to contact him. By phone, but especially in person.” He stared at the teenager with a brazen challenge.

 

“I won’t. I swear.” The young Alpha shrank away from the narrowed-eye glare the Omega was giving him. 

 

“Good. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to change now.” The Japanese man dismissed him before turning away. He changed into his costume and began moving through his warmup. It was actually early. They had drawn for their performance slots, and Yuuri had drawn the fifth and final spot. But he knew that if he didn’t do something to keep himself occupied he would worry over his pup and convince himself to withdraw from the competition to fuss over the teenager. 

 

Viktor blew him a kiss but stayed across the room. Yuuri had asked him to give him space because of his nerves for the performance and nerves over Yura’s presentation. The Alpha had been reluctant but agreed to comply with his wishes. Even Christophe and Phichit avoided Yuuri as they moved through warmups, both on ice and backstage, and their routines.

 

“It’s time, Yuuri,” Minako approached him finally. He nodded and led her out to the rink

 

Yuuri glanced around the ice rink as he circled the rink. He had to beat Alphachan. It was his only remaining opportunity to do so. He wanted to do it for Yuri since he couldn't complete his first senior Grand Prix. He wanted to do it for every Omega. The spotlight on Omegas in sports had turned even more hostile after news of Yuri's presentation on the ice had broken. There were even some countries making noises about banning Omegas entirely for the supposed risk they posed to the people around them.

 

Holding back a sigh, Yuuri struck his beginning pose at center ice. He began moving through the program as his mind wandered to the protestors that had taken up residence outside the arena. According to those protestors, both he and Phichit should be pulled from the Grand Prix despite the fact that they had been on suppressants for years and had both tested for their heat scale with a result of 0 the morning of the short program. Yuuri carefully timed his heats around his competitions and he knew that Phichit did the same. He pushed himself off the ice in a quad axel that had been planned to be a triple. He allowed himself a small smile knowing that even though he had landed it cleanly, Viktor was going to scold him for attempting a jump that he had only attempted a handful of times in practice with less than desirable results.

 

He didn’t register the audience's response as he pondered if Yuri would be mad if he borrowed his step sequence from Agape. He wanted to send a message to the boy that he was thinking of him. He mentally calculated if he would be able to swap out his own step sequence for the other.

He decided to go for it. He knew the sequence well had spent several hours on the ice with Yura in Hasetsu helping him refine what Viktor had choreographed.

 

After making his last jump a quad flip in homage to his mate, he ended his program with a broad grin and a heaving chest. He picked up a stuffed poodle before skating to the edge of the rink where he found his Alpha waiting for him instead of Minako. “You just ratified the quad axel first. My Yuuri, that was so beautiful. I’m so blessed that you’re mine. I’m so proud of you.” Viktor threw his arms around Yuuri and pressed kisses to every inch of skin on the Omega’s flushed face.

 

“It was for you. And Yura,” his breath hitched.

 

“I know, my darling. And I’m sure he’ll love it. I did. Let’s see your scores,” Viktor gently guided him towards the bench in the Kiss and Cry. 

 

Yuuri waved to the cameras and fans while he waited. He barely had time to register his score and the letters WR next to it before Viktor had let out a shrill, undignified scream and launched himself at Yuuri again. 

 

Despite his fifth-place score in the short program, Yuuri Katsuki had broken Viktor Nikiforov’s long-standing world record for the free program and finished the Grand Prix Final in first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put way too much thought into the math for this chapter to fit Viktor in. I ended up using the show's scores for everyone except Viktor. I have Yuuri beat Viktor by the same amount that Yuri beat Yuuri by in the show. My little homage to our cranky kitten in apology for ruining his Grand Prix. So here's the score breakdown if you're interested.
> 
> Short  
> 118.56 Yuri  
> 114.18 Viktor  
> 112.38 Beka  
> 103.37 Chris  
> 97.83 Yuuri  
> 95.73 Phichit
> 
> Free   
> 221.58 Yuuri  
> 205.11 Viktor  
> 193.83 Phichit  
> 188.32 Chris  
> 181.19 Beka
> 
>  
> 
> Total  
> 319.41 Yuuri  
> 319.29 Viktor  
> 293.41 Beka  
> 290.69 Chris  
> 289.56 Phichit


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck with me through this story. All of the love you've given me through the kudos and comments has reminded me why I love writing. I hope you enjoy :)

“I can pack my own stuff,” Yuri grumbled watching Yuuri settle himself cross-legged in front of the younger Omega’s closet with a moving box, a laundry basket, and a garbage bag arranged behind him.

 

Viktor snorted from where he was stripping Yuri’s bed of the linens. “We would likely lose you and have to send a recovery team. You’re a slob Yura.”

 

“I don’t expect you to keep your room perfect, but I do expect you to keep your room neater than this at home,” Yuuri glanced over his shoulder making Yuri duck his head to avoid eye contact.

 

“I’m busy and have a lot more stuff than this apartment holds,” the teenager grumbled and crossed his arms. He would never admit it without being under duress, but he liked having someone tell him to keep his space clean. His grandfather would remind him to pick up his bedroom once a week when he was in Moscow. After putting away his last load of laundry, his grandfather would reward him with a fresh batch of piroshki. He wondered if he could convince Yuuri to make him katsudon for keeping his bedroom in Hasetsu clean. Probably not, since the older Omega was still going to be competing and watching his diet. But he might be able to convince Hiroko if he gave her sad eyes. 

 

A balled up pair of boxers smacked him in the face. “Why are my Yuuri and I doing this ourselves? All of this is yours. Grab a box or something and start packing.” Viktor whined. 

 

Yuri grumbled at him but grabbed a box from the pile and started pulling bags from underneath his bed to sort. Potya sniffed at him before sauntering across the room to settle on Yuuri’s lap. The teenager sighed. His beloved cat had been hesitant with him since his presentation. Both Yuuri and Phichit had assured him that as soon as his hormones settled down, probably in just a few weeks since he had already started on suppressants, that Potya would come back to him, eager to snuggle with her human again. Until then, he smelled funny to animals. Yuuri sent him an apologetic smile before turning back to the pile hiding the closet floor. 

 

The teen listened to his guardians chat about things that still needed to be done before they left for a quick weekend in Moscow on their way to moving Yuri to Hasetsu officially. By the time they had begun discussing plans for Hasetsu, he had cleared out underneath his bed. “Whoa, wait, why are you painting my bedroom?” He jolted upright.

 

“Because we decorated it as a guest room, Yura. Not to be your bedroom.” Viktor looked at him like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

 

“Perhaps we should let Yura settle in first before we redecorate his room. So he can see what he wants and needs to be changed." Yuuri wrinkled his nose and held up a denim jacket Yuri had thought he'd lost on the train from Moscow the last time he had visited his grandfather. 

 

The teenager gave him a sheepish shrug in response to raised eyebrows from the older Omega. "I like the room. Just leave it. It's relaxing." He liked the pastel greens and blues that decorated what was going to be his new bedroom.

 

Viktor sighed. "Fine." He turned away to dislodge a roll of paper from behind the heavy dresser. He crowed with triumph and held it up hauntingly when he recognized a poster of Yuuri from a few seasons before. 

 

**~*~**

 

The noise when the trio of skaters stepped into the dining room at Yu-topia Katsuki was deafening. Viktor was amazed that his mate’s parents, sister, ballet teacher, his own aunt and her man-about-the-house, and the Nishigoris could make that amount of noise. It almost seemed as though the triplets were competing with Asya and Minako to see who could be the loudest. 

 

"Tch, you're so embarrassing," Yuri grumbled in hesitant Japanese. He squawked when Hiroko and Yuuko surrounded him to fuss over him. He glanced away with a slight flush when Hiroko immediately announced he was too skinny and yelled at Mari to get him a large bowl of katsudon. Yuuko hugged and coddled him, murmuring soothing phrases about his forced withdrawal from the Grand Prix Final and the Russian Nationals.

 

"He gets two bowls. He did set a new world record," Viktor called after them. His mate had already been pulled away by Minako to join her and his father in celebrating his gold medal and world record-setting free program with sake. He leaned down and let his aunt wrap him in a tight hug. 

 

"I'm so proud of you my darling Vitya." She squeezed him tightly with her cheek pressed against his. 

 

"Thanks, Tetushka." He let himself lean on her for a few moments before pulling away to kiss her cheek. 

 

She gave him a watery smile and placed her hands on his cheeks. "You're such a wonderful man. You had a beautiful and amazing career. I know that you're stinging a bit at giving it up. But you'll be just as amazing coaching your Yuris."

 

Viktor’s eyes roamed over the crowd, taking in his expanded family. Yuuri and his father were laughing at whatever story Ilya was regaling them with while Minako poured them cups of sake. Takeshi and Mari were relaxing at another table talking business. Yuuko and Hiroko were keeping Yuri company while he happily chomped on his bowl of katsudon while the Nishigori triplets danced in the center of the room. "I don't regret retiring. It's time. What worries me is that if I fail as a coach, it's going to affect them. As a skater, it only affected me."

 

"Vitya, you won't fail. You've always been too hard on yourself, pushing to be the best. You coached the Grand Prix gold medalist while still skating yourself. You'll be just fine." She patted his cheek. 

 

He smiled and wrapped her in a hug again. “Thanks for always believing in me.”

 

She squeezed him tight. “Of course, darling. Now let’s go drink some sake.”

 

**~*~**

 

Yuuri kept his head down as he kept his legs warm waiting for his turn to take the ice at the Japanese Nationals. He had spent all morning in meetings about Yuri’s skating future, and he felt certain that some of the participants in the meetings had planned the schedule that way in hopes of distracting the Omega in the middle of an important competition so that he could be held up as an example of why Omegas should be banned from competing in professional sports. 

 

Viktor stepped in front of him drawing his attention. “Minami-kun is on the ice now. You’re on deck,” his coach informed him when he removed his earbuds.

 

“Thank you,” the Omega nodded and slipped his earbuds into the pocket of his Team Japan jacket as they made their way to the side of the rink. His glasses were already carefully tucked away in his bag backstage so he didn’t waste any time looking around for his family and friends. His sister and Minako had taken the train to Tokyo with both Yuris and Viktor the week before, which the entire Nishigori family had arrived just the evening prior. Asya and Ilya were there as well, staying in Tokyo for almost three months while Asya negotiated a purchase agreement between the resort that she worked for in Sochi and a popular hotel in Tokyo that was struggling because of mismanagement.

 

It was the largest gathering of family that had ever watched one of his National performances. Along with all the pressure from the media and spectators because of his secondary gender, his anxiety had been peaking worse than it had for years. Viktor had held him through most of the night, humming a Russian lullaby while rocking him gently to help ease him through a panic attack. They were both exhausted, but his mate had stood beside him through every meeting, interview, and now through his performance. A burst of love came through their bond as Minami hurried off the ice to receive his scores.

 

Viktor took Yuuri’s blade guards and held out the Makkachin tissue holder. “I’m with you completely.” The Alpha squeezed his hand before accepting Yuuri’s used tissue. He kept a constant stream of love and pride flowing through their bond.

 

Yuuri nodded and skated towards the middle, waving absently as the announcer introduced him. “We love you, Yuuri!” the familiar voices of the triplets accompanied by his sister and even Yurio’s accented Japanese could be heard over the applause and cheers of the crowd. The Japanese man smiled and lifted his chin, confidence renewed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what's next?
> 
> As for this universe, I have no plans for a sequel but if I have a great idea, I would come back. There are some side stories coming though. Yura & Beka, Yuuko & Takeshi, Mari & her future hubby (oooh mystery, who's it gonna be), and a story in which Yuuri finds out that Asya's been keeping secrets from Viktor (oooh, drama, what doesn't she want him to know). I can't say when these will be written and posted because right now, none of them are anything more than idea blurbs. 
> 
> My next chaptered story is tentatively titled Just Like Today and is Viktor-centric. What if Yuuri's not the first Katsuki that he finds himself falling for? I have a partial outline that I need to finish and then I'll start writing seriously. I have two partial chapters that need A LOT of refining. Probably nothing's going to be posted until after Memorial Day. I've got some family stuff going on and after more than a decade after dropping out from a lack of money and a failed attempt to return, I'm going back to college starting the 28th. So... it might be a few weeks into the semester for me to settle into a routine. If you want to know when I start posting, subscribe to me as an author. 
> 
> And thank you again for all the love <3 You guys are amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters post on Wednesday & Sunday. Constructive criticism welcome. :)


End file.
